


Weremouse

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL, RW/HG, PP/CW





	1. Ch1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N: Here are chapters 1-3 of Weremouse as posted on AFF.net. I have left in previous author notes. I will continue to post a couple of chapters a day until I catch up with what is posted on AFF, and hopefully I will have a new chapter to add soon. Thanks for reading. Any comments are very much appreciated. ^.^~**

 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Summary: Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamour; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. 

 

A/N: Yeah this is really short. I just wanted to see if anyone is interested in reading more, and if I should continue with this fic. I'll be editting and changing this chapter later probably.

A/N2: hopefully I've corrected most of the mistakes, but if you see an obvious one tell me. ^.^

A/N 3:This chapter has now been beta'd by the talented cyn. ^.^

 

Chapter one: 

Shape had switched the groups in Advanced Potions class again. Harry had been paired up with Draco this time. Now, while not friends, they finally started getting along. They worked well together, for the most part.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw an object headed for where his and Draco’s almost completed potion was brewing. His seeker reflexes had him grabbing it just as it touched the potion.

“Potter,” Snape said very cautiously.

“What?”

“Did you just stick your hand in that Potion?” he asked keeping a mild panic from his voice. “I believe I told the class not to allow the unfinished potion to come into contact with your person once it had been started.” 

Harry nodded his head. “Everybody out! Now!” Snape said urgently. He had just enough time to throw up a barrier encircling himself, Harry, Draco and the cauldron as the other students ran out the door. Draco hadn’t moved fast enough to leave the area and was trapped. The cauldron began to spew forth a dark red smoke.

Snape saw one or two students lingering at the door, “Evacuate the Dungeons, now! Someone get Madam Pomfrey and warn her that she will soon have three patients.” Snape roared to the remaining students, causing Draco’s eyes widen. The students in the door rushed out as Snape slammed the door shut and performed a locking spell.

“What? No. Let me out!” Draco cried.

“It’s too late, Mr. Malfoy. You’ve already been exposed, and I can’t allow this gas to spread to the rest of the school,” Snape calmly explained.

“But this potion shouldn’t have any effect on anybody. It certainly shouldn’t be doing this, even if Harry stuck his hand in it,” Draco protested.

“Look at Potter’s hand,” Snape said to the blond boy. He looked and saw Harry’s hand was bandaged. “He’s bleeding and unfortunately he carries a viral infection which is spread through blood contact. Presumably that was extra Elwood root headed into your unfinished potion. Those two factors combined with this particular potion cause the blood virus to be spread with a gas. If it had occurred after the last step, then the potion would have been stable and this accident would not have occurred. This is extremely unfortunate for us, and moreso for Potter. If the original host is exposed to the gas, the virus mutates within the host, as well as any other carriers of the same virus.”

“So what is it that I’ve been exposed to?” Draco asked cautiously.

“You won’t be told unless you prove to have been infected. You must understand, this is merely a protection for Potter. No one can know what he is infected with.” By this time the protective bubble was filled with the red gas.

“Can you tell me when he was infected?”

“Harry, would you like to tell him?” Snape looked at the other boy with the question in his eyes.

“You just called him Harry, professor! Why?” Draco questioned

“I should think that obvious. It is his name, isn’t it?” Snape drawled.

“Sir...”

“Mr. Malfoy, he is not only a student, but a friend. That was an extremely personal question, and therefore, I asked in a personal manner.”

“Oh, but I thought you hated him.” Draco looked confused.

“I assure you that I do not. I actually don’t hate any of my students. I just get frustrated when I see that they don’t live up to their potential. Now that that is settled. Harry?” 

 

TBC

 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

A/N: I’m glad people want me to continue. I’ve gone back and edited Ch. 1

A/N2: Now beta'd by cyn. ^.^

Ch. 2

 

Harry sighed. He could already feel his body changing. He remembered when he had become infected. It had been during the summer just after his first year, when he had been at Privet Drive. He had been cleaning out the gutters while the Dursleys were out, when he had fallen. By the time they had found him, he had bled heavily from his head wound, and they had just barely gotten him to the hospital in time to save his life. But that was where he had received a blood transfusion from multiple donors. Including a female who had been at the hospital for a checkup. Harry had O-negative blood. There had been an huge accident earlier that day, and the hospital had used up all the O-negative blood, because it can be given to anyone, especially when their bloodtype is unknown, however those with O-negative blood, like Harry can only get O-negative blood. So the hospital had had to request for donors from anyone with O negative blood. The young woman, teenager really, had been unaware that her weremouse condition could be transmitted through blood, and she had just wanted to help. Harry had not been aware of what was happening to him until he awoke to Professors Snape and Dumbledore arguing over the foot of his bed.

\----Flashback----

“Headmaster, I must protest. The boy would not survive the antidote. Besides, it’s too late for it to work. The best you can hope for is that the boy will prove to be better at glamour than at Potions,” Snape was saying as Harry came to. 

“Severus, there must be something we can do for him.”

“No. There isn’t. The antidote only works for someone who is completely healthy and only if it is administered within the first hour of infection. We were unaware of the situation until today, two days after the incident. I was, however, able to prevent the mutated form from causing too many problems.”

“Excuse me, Professor,” Harry interrupted sitting up, clutching his head. “What happened to me? The last thing I remember is trying to reach some of the leaves that were in the gutters, and then I slipped. I guess I fell.”

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the fallen hero sadly. “Yes, you did fall. Your aunt and uncle were just able to get you here in time to save your life. However you had lost a lot of blood and required several transfusions. Unfortunately, one of your donors was a young pregnant female, who happens to be a weremouse. She inherited her form, and was unaware that it could infect others. 

“You also received many hormones from her. The weremouse virus, the hormones, and your magic reacted together to cause some changes to occur in your body. We have halted these changes now with the use of potions that Professor Snape brewed. 

“We are unable to reverse the process, sadly. I have brought you some literature on weremice, so that you can learn more about yourself and the changes you are going through. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself, Madam Pomfrey, or Professor Snape.”

\----End Flashback----

Harry had read the books and talked about his condition with Snape. At first it had been awkward, discussing facts about the changes his body was going through, but Snape had discussed some personal matters of his own in order to make Harry feel more comfortable about opening up. 

\----Flashback----

“So now you understand why I feel uncomfortable around you. I was really good friends with Lily, but your father and his friends and I didn’t get along very well. They didn’t even know about my friendship with Lily. I never told her how much they tormented me,” Snape said while swirling the wine that he was drinking.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I can understand if you hate me. Everybody always says how much I look like my father.”

“It’s not that, Potter...Harry. Every time that I look at you I see your mother’s eyes and I feel guilty about her death. I was the one that told Voldemort about the prophesy. That caused him to go after you. I had no clue that the information I gave him would lead to my friend’s death.”

“Why did you give him information?” Harry questioned.

“Harry, I was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort’s followers. I had started to turn to my only other friend, Lucius Malfoy, when Lily started dating your father. Because of my background, I already knew a lot about the Dark Arts. He recruited me for Voldemort, even though I was a Half-blood.” 

At Harry’s confused glance, “My mother was a pureblood, but my father was a Muggle. We were very poor growing up, but I did have my mother’s old school books hidden away. Several Dark Arts manuscripts had also been passed down through her family. My father hated everything to do with magic. I believe just like your Muggle family. But enough of this, I will now obliviate parts of your memory. It will not be permanent. Once you have defeated Voldemort, then these things will come back to you. You will remember that we had these conversations, and that I do not hate you.”

“Obliviate.”

\----End Flashback----

Harry had had many such memories of conversations flood back to him when Voldemort had fallen.

His mind came back to the present, and noticed that the red gas was mainly concentrated around him. There was some around the other two, but the heavy concentration was surrounding his body. He watched as the last of the gas was absorbed into each of their bodies.

 

TBC

 

**A/N: I finally got around to looking back at this chapters and realized that I had changed this chapter in my livejournal but not here. For those that were wondering about the o-neg blood type: I realize it's not the rarest bloodtype out there, however I choose it because while it is the universal donor type, a person with O-neg can only recieve O-neg blood, and so I figured that would be the best type to choose in order for there to be a reasonable explaination for having to get donors from within the hospital. The rarer blood types can all recieve their own type plus others; ie, AB + can recieve any blood type, universal receiver, A+ can get O+, O-, A+, etc.  
For your information:  
O + 1 person in 3 - 38.4%  
O - 1 person in 15 - 7.7%  
A + 1 person in 3 - 32.3%  
A - 1 person in 16 - 6.5%  
B + 1 person in 12- 9.4%  
B - 1 person in 67 - 1.7%  
AB + 1 person in 29 - 3.2%  
AB - 1 person in 167- 0.7%**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: now beta'd by cyn. ^.^

Ch. 3

 

“Professor, I don’t feel sooo…” Harry collapsed onto the floor gracefully.

Snape tried to maintain his calm exterior as he watched the boy collapse. Snape looked around the protective bubble and said, ‘It looks safe enough. In the two hours we have been waiting, the gas has dissipated enough to not be strong enough to infect anyone else. It’s too late to administer the antidote, even if I had any already made. It’s too late to cry over spilt potions.’ He dropped the protection bubble. “Come along Mr. Malfoy. We need to get Potter and ourselves to the infirmary.” With this he levitated Harry, and swept out of the potions classroom. “Mr. Malfoy...Draco. No need to worry, it’s not anything that will kill you. Now get a move on it.” 

“Why’d he collapse like that, sir? I mean if it’s not harmful,” Draco asked. He had been quiet through most of the ordeal.

“Well, let’s just say his body is a little taxed at the moment from the fight with the Dark Lord,” Snape remarked.

“But that was a year ago,” Draco stated as he walked beside his professor and the floating body of the hero. He noticed that there was not anyone in the corridors as they walked to the infirmiry. He wondered if the headmaster had evacuated their escape route.

“Yes, and he still hasn’t recovered. Don’t let anyone know that. I’m only telling you because this has a direct impact on your future.” Snape looked down at the blond hoping that he would realize the importance of what all he was actually being told, although Snape was still holding back much of the vital information.

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“You’ll find out if you’ve become infected. Hopefully you haven’t. Until you show signs of the virus, I will not discuss the intricacies involved with Mr. Potter.”

Snape flicked his wand and the infirmary doors swept open. He guided the floating unconscious boy to the bed that he usually occupied. “Sit down and watch him. If anything happens call me. I need to discuss some things with Madam Pomfrey.” Snape said as he walked to the medi-witch’s office.

“Poppy, my dear, we are here. Did my students tell you to expect us?" He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

“Yes, of course. Now, who are my patients? They didn’t tell me who, only to expect three,” she replied to the Potions professor.

“Well, there is your favorite patient, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and myself. Unfortunately, due to an accident with a potion I believe that Mr. Malfoy and myself have become infected the virus, and that it is now mutating within Harry.”

“I told you, Seviekins, not to have your students make that potion. Too many things can go wrong,” she scolded lovingly to the fierce professor.

“It was my Advanced Potions class, not first years. They can all follow directions, at least most of the time. It seems someone threw some extra root towards the boys’ cauldron. Harry, not thinking, grabbed it as it touched the potion, allowing the cut on his hand to touch it also. Otherwise you would have received a perfect batch of Cure-All Potion.”

“I don’t know why it’s named that,” she muttered. “Such a stupid name for a potion that only helps to cure some common cold viruses.”

“I believe it is because the original potion did cure almost everything, if it didn’t kill you first. It was modified to become less dangerous, but also less potent. The original formula was lost.”

“Spare me the Potions lesson. I’ll keep you three in isolation in the room in the back. I just need to shrink down the stuff in there. Actually, why don’t you do that while I check on my other patients?” She got up and walked around the desk, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Now go do what I told you to.” 

“Yes, Mother dear.” He pulled her onto his lap and loudly smooched her. So, when are you going to leave that husband of yours so we can run away together.”

Laughing, she righted herself and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “Oh behave or I’ll tell Harry all about you and a certain someone that you would have to leave before we could run off together.”

“You wouldn’t!” he protested.

“No, but you certainly tempt me to.” She walked out to check on Harry just as Draco came to the door. 

“Professor Snape, I think he’s waking up.”

“Good, we’ll leave Madam Pomfrey to check him over while we prepare our room.” He took Draco by the shoulder and led him to the back room.

 

%%%%%%%%%

 

TBC

 

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. I know these are short, but bear with me on this. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Sorry there hasn't been any action yet, but there will be. ^,^**


	2. Ch 4-6

  
Author's notes: Next few chapters of Weremouse: Infirmary.  


* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N:Look at that. Another chapter added tonight. Oh Thanks to all the people kind enough to review. 

A/N2: Now beta'd by cyn. ^.^

 

Ch. 4

 

 

“Hey, Poppy,” Harry said weakly. “I’m sorry I’m back to bother you again. You don’t need to do a scan. I already know what’s happening. The virus is continuing the mutation that it began when I first contracted it. Sev’s potion stopped it for a bit, but I don’t think it will stop this time. I think I just want to get cleaned up and sleep. After the changes are complete, you can examine me.” 

“I’m sorry Harry. I just need to take a little blood to do tests on before I can let you sleep,” she said softly wishing that he didn’t have to go through this. “The three of you will be quarantined in the back room. Sev is cleaning it up right now with Mr. Malfoy as we speak.”

“Alright. You can have some of my blood. You would think you had taken enough of it over the years, you vampire.” He held out his arm to her.

“Harry, really. You have no reason to call ME names, especially when you yourself are a weremouse; I am most definitely not a vampire.” She slipped the needle in while she talked to him. ”See already done. Now I think that was enough time for them to fix up the room.” She raised her wand and cast a quick spell on the vile of blood she had drawn, and soon a roll of parchment landed in her hand. She glanced at it briefly and then waved her wand again and it disappeared to be put on her desk. “You seem to have elevated counts all around, but nothing too dangerous.” She waved her wand at Harry this time and another roll of parchment appeared. “Yes, heart rate is elevated, blood pressure is high. Your systems are functioning within normal parameters, but not within your normal parameters. I think I’ll have to check on you throughout the night in order to follow this. But don’t worry, no major examination until the morning. I’ll have the house-elves bring some food up for us all. And you had better make sure you eat everything on your plate. We can’t have you losing any more weight, like you do during the summer.”

“That was not my fault. My aunt and uncle put Dudley on a diet and so they fed me less than him so he wouldn’t be disappointed that I received as much food as he did.”

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue, “That is no reason to starve someone almost to death. This last summer was the worst yet. And don’t say it was them, because I know that you weren’t eating much before school ended last year. You haven’t eaten regularly since Voldemort fell. And I’ve noticed several times when you haven’t eaten anything all day except for dinner and even then you pick over it. You don’t get anything from the kitchens. So either you eat this food or I’ll start you on those restorative potions you love so much,” the nurse threatened.

Harry cringed. “Ewww. I do eat. I just haven’t felt like eating much of the food that gets served. I think it’s the mouse in me. Honestly! I was going to come see you about it today, before this happened.”

Madam Pomfrey gave him one of the looks reserved specifically for him, “Hey, don’t give me that look. I mean it, I was. I have these weird cravings all the time, for things like fresh vegetables, sunflower seeds, cheese, jam, and fruit and nuts. When I was shopping before the school term at the pet store for owl treats, I ended up buying myself some of those rodent treats. I ate them all at once. I realized later when Ron asked me what I was eating on the train. I had to tell him I didn’t have anymore and didn’t let him see the bag. I was really embarrassed.

“As the years go by I find myself acting more mouse-like. My house has started calling me Squeak, because I’ve started squeaking whenever I’m nervous. I’m a mess, Poppy, and now my body’s changing even more.”

She sat down on the bed across from him as he continued talking, “I already have to hide what I am from my friends and that’s hard enough. I can’t keep this up much longer. After the final battle I absorbed Voldemort’s magic and that is one of the main reasons why my behavior’s changed so much. I’ll be glad when NEWTS are over. Then I can finally relax. Then I can go live by myself and stop having to hide what I am constantly.” Harry looked down at his hands as he finished talking, not looking towards the nurse that knew him so well.

“And what are you exactly, Potter. I mean if you’ve infected me, I have the right to know.” Draco’s voice came from behind them.

 

TBC

REVIEW! Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Reviewers make me so happy. I decided to post this. Another short chapter i know, sorry, hope you enjoy it anyways. 

A/N 2: Now beta'd by the lovely talented Cyn.

Ch. 5

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I’ve told you. All in due time,” Snape replied as he walked up behind the trio. “The room is ready for us to be quarantined in it. Once inside, and we know for a fact that Mr. Malfoy and myself are indeed infected, then you will be able to remove your glamour while we adjust to the changes.” He looked down at the boy he had started to think of as a son.

“Madam Pomfrey, I have already asked the house-elves to bring us some food and had one of them assigned to take care of our room. I believe you know him, Potter. He said his name was Dobby. He’ll bring all of boys’ favorites. He says he knows what they both like.”

“How would he know what I like?” Draco asked confused. “I don’t believe I’ve interacted with any of the house-elves at Hogwarts.”

“You, prat. He used to be one of your family’s house-elves, before I well,” Harry squeaked. “Um, sorry. I kinda tricked your father into freeing him near the end of second year.”

“Dobby is that house-elf? Father was royally pissed off because he lost a house-elf, but he never told me how he lost him,” Draco said looking at Harry with a new found respect.

“Yeah.”

%%%%%%%

They had all eaten and Poppy had left them for the night with the promise to check on Harry during the night. Harry went into the bathroom to cleanup last. He removed the glamour in order to study his appearance to see if anything had changed. Running his hands over his body, he squeaked. He pulled the glamour back in place, and opened the door. “Sev, could you come in here for a minute? I need you to look at something.”

Severus came into the bathroom, and once he had closed the door, and saw Harry’s face, he cast a Silencing Charm. In the next second his arms were full of sobbing boy. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

 

TBC

 

A/N: Is there anybody out there willing to beta this? I hope you like this fic so far.   
REVIEW! ^,^ Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and  
owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to  
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros.,   
Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is  
intended.

A/N:I now have a Beta, the lovely Cyn. So this chapter has been beta'd. Thank you to all who have reviewed. ^.^ 

 

Ch. 6 

 

"I'm already changing. I hate this. Why does everything have to happen to  
me? Why can't it happen to someone else for a change." 

"It is, you silly boy. Do you think so little of Draco and I?" He teased  
the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sev. I wasn't thinking again. It's just so hard to  
concentrate at times. These glamours are really wearing, and I haven't   
gotten back all my strength from the fight with Voldemort. And look at me."  
He removed the glamours, and pulled off his shirt, and unzipped his pants  
to reveal the rest of his stomach.

"I don't see anything different." Severus said after a moment's perusal.   
"five pairs of nipples, whiskers, and I'm guessing your tail is in your  
pants. No! Don't pull them off to show me." He said as he saw Harry's  
hands move.

"No, feel." Harry grabbed Severus's hands and placed them on his pectorals.   
"It's more sensitive. I think I'm becoming a," Squeak, "female. Or close  
to one."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't think the potion will work again."

"I know. I just wanted to talk to someone about this. I can't talk to any   
of my friends about this. You never know who will blab and then I'll be  
ostracized even more then I am now. As it is no one will give me a job,  
because of the whole Voldemort controversy. As if it's my fault he didn't   
really die all those years ago, and its my fault I couldn't become a  
murderer sooner." Harry said bitterly. He put his glamours back on.

"Come here." Severus tugged the boy into his arms, "I'm here for you. So   
are your friends even if you can't tell them exactly what's wrong with you."  
He held him for a while until the sobbing had started to quiet some. Then  
the door swung open.

"Sev…, Um sorry I uh didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave." Draco   
stammered, and turned to leave.

"Draco, it's not what you think."

"Oh yeah. You always hug half-naked students, do you?"

"Harry's a little depressed right now and I was comforting him."

"And he had to be undressed for you to do this?" 

"No, you prat. He was showing me something that had changed about his  
body."

"I don't see anything that looks unusual." Draco studied the body of the  
sobbing boy being held by the Potions Master. 'I didn't realize Potter   
looked so hot underneath his clothes. He's kind of skinny though. No  
wonder Madam Pomfrey was making sure he ate.'

"That's because he has a glamour on."

"Oh."

Snape pushed Harry towards Draco and went to the door that hid the toilet   
from the rest of the bathroom. "Here hold him, I need to go."


	3. Ch7-9

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Here's three more chapters. And as I've stated previously I have left in my previous Authir Notes from posting on AFF. Hope you all are enjoying this so far and continue to enjoy it. ^.^~**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter beta'd by cyn. I hope you enjoy reading it, even if it is a little short. Review. ^.^**

**Ch. 7**

 

Draco caught Harry against him and held the quietly sobbing boy against his chest. He had never noticed that Harry was so much shorter than he was. Of course, Draco had had a growth spurt over the summer. He also realized that he was taller than Snape as well. He saw the difference in height between himself and Harry and compared it to Snape’s. Harry was at a head shorter than Snape, but he was at least a 10 inches shorter than Draco. 

“I’m sorry, Malfoy,” came a squeaky voice from against his chest. 

“I guess I know why people have started calling you Squeak all the time. How is it that before today you’ve never squeaked around me before?” the blond asked softly.

“You don’t make me as nervous as everybody else does. You’ve never treated me differently just because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. I could always rely on you to act like a total arse around me. Of course, you’ve been nicer to be around since Voldemort fell,” he said with a muffled squeak.

Those squeaks were beginning to turn Draco on. He would have to move away soon. While he knew he was bisexual, he wasn’t all that sure how Harry felt about same-sex relationships. Harry had been raised by Muggles, and they had weird ideas about such things. Harry had stopped sobbing, and he pulled away. They stared at each other. 

“What is Snape doing in there? Giving birth?” Draco finally said trying to break the intense gaze.

“It’s the food we ate. Cheese always upsets his stomach, but he loves to eat it. He just deals with it,” Harry said after giving a slightly squeaky laugh. He pulled his shirt on and zipped up his pants. 

“Well, if it takes that long, how about we leave the bathroom,” Draco suggested.

They walked out of the bathroom and into their room. They sat on their beds talking quietly, neither of them bringing up the reason they were in the infirmiry.

Severus finally came out an hour later, already dressed for bed. He went to his own bed and pulled the curtains closed. They heard faint snores coming from behind the curtains. Both boys laughed faintly. They talked late into the night, being interrupted several times by Poppy coming in to check on Harry. 

It was after midnight when she came rushing in one last time. Draco had just fallen asleep, but Harry was still up reading. “I just realized I never took readings of Draco and Severus,” she told Harry. They both looked over at the other two beds and noticed that there were faint glows coming from both beds. “Well, I guess I don’t really need to do any scans. They’ve obviously contracted the virus,” she said softly. “You better get some sleep, Harry. I’ll see you in the morning. The changes will go easier if you sleep. I brought you a Aleep-Sid Potion.”*

 

TBC

**  
*A/N: Sleep-aid potion-not very original I know. *shrugs***

**REVIEW ^.^ For Disclaimer(saying i own nothing about HP universe) see previous chapters.**

**A/N: Just got this back from my beta cyn. Hope you all enjoy it. ^.^**

**Ch. 8  
**

Harry awoke the next morning to screams coming from the other two beds. He guessed the other two had discovered their changes. ‘I wonder how Snape would react if I gave him the same speech he gave me about how it’s not the end of the world just because you’ve changed. Nah, he would kill me for sure, the snarky bastard.’ “Seviekins, Drakiepoo, quit your bloody screaming. People are trying to sleep,” Harry yelled to both of them, hoping neither would actually try to retaliate.

“What the hell happened to me, Potter?” came a yell from Draco’s bed.

“Well, I didn’t really do it. It was the virus that changed you.” Harry stood up and walked over to Draco’s bed, “Well, let’s see what you look like.”

“Not bloody likely. I’m never leaving this bed, if I have to look like this for the rest of my life,” Draco moaned.

“Oh, calm down. Unlike me, you’ll be able to resume your human form in about a month.” Harry explained, remembering his readings.

“Why unlike you?” Draco queried still not moving from his bed.

Harry sat down at the chair by Draco’s bed. He figured now was as good a time to tell him, now that he was infected. “Well, you see, I uh, was infected during the summer after first year after a blood transfusion from a pregnant woman, who happened to be a weremouse. She didn’t know that she could pass the virus like that. Merlin, she didn’t even know that it was caused by a virus. You see, most were-mice are born not made, because unlike other lycanthropic species, mice can only transmit the virus through blood contact and not any other bodily fluids, or it’s inherited. Also, because of the fact that the virus interacts a bit strangely with certain pregnancy hormones, I was given a potion to halt me from changing into a, um, a girl.” Harry sighed, hoping that Draco wouldn’t open his curtains now, now when he was confessing his darkest secrets. “The potion somehow interfered with my ability to become fully human in appearance, so I’ve had to use glamour ever since. I can help you establish yours for now, but like I said you won’t need it after a month. Or you might not need it at all, since we’re in quarantine.”

“You know, Potter, that’s more than you’ve said to me at one time the whole time we’ve known each other.” Draco paused thinking of what Snape had said yesterday, “So, how did the virus mutate in you?” He opened his curtains and looked at the boy sitting by his bed. Harry didn’t see him, he had his head in his hands.

“Well, like I just told you,” he began, “it started out changing me into a female, and now the virus is finishing the job. But not quite. The best Poppy and I can come up with is that I’ll still be male, but I’ll be able to, you know.”

“No, I don’t know. What?” Draco looked at the black, unruly hair and wondered what could be worse. He then closed his curtain again before Harry could see him looking at him.

“Well, um,” Squeak, “I, um, I’ll be able to well, …I’llbeabletogetpregnantandhavebabieswiththerightman.” Harry finally squeaked out.

“Ok, repeat that slower, with a little less of that se.., um sorry, that annoying squeaking,” ‘Damn, I almost told him I find his squeaks sexy. That won’t do at all.’

“Ok, well I’ll be able to have a baby with the right man.”

“Like you giving birth?” Draco’s eyes got bigger when Harry mentioned this.

“Yeah.”

“Ewww. How?” Draco made a face, he couldn’t even imagine having to give birth. Thank god he wasn’t becoming a female.

“I don’t really know. Poppy said we’d cross that bridge when we reach it, and not to worry about it before then. I kinda don’t want to know, you know?” Harry said softly trying to look away from the blond.

“Yeah, I can understand that.”

**  
TBC**

**REVIEW and I'll post CH. 9**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry and the Gang.**

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

**Ch. 9  
**

Harry walked over to Snape’s bed. He couldn’t take the staring from Draco any longer. “So Sev, how are you doing in there? You know like you told me, ‘It’s not like it’s the worst thing to happen to you, so get over it.’ I believe those were your words to me. And it’s not like you don’t already now how to use a glamour.”

“Potter, don’t rub it in, you brat. This is all your fault,” Snape muttered from behind the bed curtains. “Why, oh why, did I decide to become a teacher, oh yes I remember now, I didn’t. I came to Albus because I felt guilty about the brat. So yeah this is all HIS fault.”

“Sev, you know I can here everything you’re muttering.” Harry had jumped up and was now pulling open Severus’s hangings, “Now I want to see what you look like, so I can make fun of you, like you did me.”

“Too late, brat. I already have a glamour on.” Severus said sitting up.

“Ahh, come on, you know you want to show me. You always see me,” Harry pleaded.

“Not because I want to. You always show me without me asking to see.” At the pleading look in Harry’s eyes, he felt his resolve slipping and so he let his glamour slip as well, “Fine. Look all you want.”

Severus had whiskers in his cheeks, rounded furry black mouse ears, and a black furry tail, however he, unlike Harry, only had one set of nipples. “Ahh, Sev, you look so cute. I bet your lover will love you even more now.” Severus turned shocked eyes towards him.

“What do you know about my lover? Did Poppy blab, if she did..”

“Sev, I’ve known since you two got together during my third year. I just didn’t say anything because I knew it would embarrass you. Now you have something to share with him though. You can be with him during the full moon now and he won’t have to worry about hurting you,” Harry whispered into the Potion Master’s ear. While he talked he let his glamour go, and started grooming Severus, which he allowed. Harry had done this for years, mostly when he was nervous about something, which had happened quite often with Voldemort alive. Harry had come to see him mostly looking for comfort from the nightmares. He had failed at Occlumency because so much of his brain was being used to keep up his glamour and hide the fact that he was a were-mouse. He had been able to compartmentalize his thoughts, but had been unable to hide himself completely away because that, in and of itself, had required much of his concentration. This also explained why he could never quite concentrate in class, for potions or wordless magic, for example. Severus saw a movement from the corner of his eye interrupting his musings. 

“Potter,” When Harry didn’t respond, he grabbed the boy, and nodded towards Draco’s Bed, where the curtains had opened and Draco was looking at them, “Harry, stop that. Mr. Malfoy doesn’t need any more reason to suspect me of carrying on an illicit affair with one of my students.”

“Oh, I don’t think that, I see now that you treat him more like you’re his uncle or something.” He stared at Harry. “Wow that’s what you’ve looked like for six years? All these years you’ve never let your glamour slip once. You must be really strong.”

“He did defeat Voldemort you know,” Snape snapped.

“Yeah, but I never realized just how strong his magic had to be until just now,” Draco said quietly. “I mean, I was there when he defeated Voldemort and not once did the glamour slip.”

“Yes, he is an amazing young man.” 

Harry finally looked up at Draco, awed that the boy wasn’t shunning him. He squeaked as he attempted to talk, “You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

“No, I think, and you better not tell anyone I said this or I will kill you, that you look cute. I love your tail. Oh, look I have one, too.” Draco turned in a circle. Unlike the other two, his Tail was a fluffy furry white tail that matched his white ears. He had white whiskers. ‘I did not just say that out loud.’ “So, can you transform into a mouse fully? Will I be able to? How big?” Draco started firing questions at Harry.

Instead of answering, Harry allowed himself to transform.

 

TBC


	4. Ch10-11

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

A/N: Well here's chapters 10&11\. Hope you enjoy them. ^.^~

 

Disclaimer: Same as always: don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Beta'd by Cyn. another short one, but i hope you enjoy it. Review. ^.^

 

Ch.10

Draco stared at the black mouse, roughly the size of Harry’s human form, lying on the bed in front of him. Then he noticed that it started to shrink, until it was the size of a real mouse. The mouse scampered up his arm and nuzzled his cheek. 

“So, you can be any size mouse you want to be?” Draco asked the mouse on his shoulder. It nodded his head, and looked towards Snape.

“Yes. Weremice have the ability to become any size they want; from the equivalent of their human size to a small pocket mouse size. Also you can see that his tail is now bare of fur, but he can make it furry. It’s so that he can blend in with other mice and people won’t know that he’s a weremouse. You and I will not be able to do that, ordinary weremice, when they transform have a furry tail. “

“I was wondering about that, Professor. We both have mouse features now that we’re infected, are weremice babies born like this or what.”

“I’m sorry. Not much is known about weremice mating and birthing behaviors, but from what I’m told, when their born, weremice babies are indistinguishable from normal babies.” 

While they had been talking, Harry the mouse had climbed onto Draco’s head and was now grooming his hair. Draco lifted the mouse out of his hair and held him in his hand stroking the fur on his back. Harry leaned into the touch making soft squeaks of contentment.

“He likes it if you scratch behind his ears,” Snape told him.

“Does he do this often?” Draco asked.

“Only about everyday,” Snape replied almost bitterly. Harry turned his buggy, soulful eyes at him. Snape laughed, “You know you do. Draco, you would be amazed at some of the things this boy does in mouse form. I’ve seen him riding his owl Hedwig, sitting with cats, grooming them and they groom him back, among other things. He has a real affinity for animals, probably because he’s one himself. Harry change back and tell him about your pet snake.” Soon Draco was no longer holding a small mouse, instead his hand was holding the hand of a very naked Harry. “For Merlin’s sake, Harry! Go to your clothes before you change back. Don’t you have any dignity? I don’t believe Mr. Malfoy or myself want to be presented with your acts of nudity this early in the morning.”

Harry calmly dropped Draco’s hand and walked to where his clothes were lying on the bed. He put them on with a smile, “Come on, Sev, don’t be such a prude. We’re all men here, or rather micemen.” Harry chuckled to himself. “So do you want to hear about Sly?”

“You named your snake Sly? Why ever for?” Draco asked.

“Oh, for Slytherin, snakes and all.”

“How did you get him?” Draco asked. “And why does Snape want you to tell me about him?”

 

TBC

 

REVIEW Disclaimer: Same as always, just see Ch 1.

A/N: I tried uploading this last night but my computer decided it wanted to sleep so it turned itself off while i was in the middle of posting. Another shorty. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, but you'll also have to wait for it longer. Enjoy and REVIEW. ^.^

 

Ch. 11

 

“Well, you see I met him one night when I was exploring the greenhouses”

 

_****Flashback****_

_Harry had been wandering around one of the greenhouses smelling the flowers and saying hi to his friends in the animal world, when all of a sudden he was lifted from behind. ‘Ahhh, a nissse little mousssse for meee,’ Harry heard from behind him in what he had come to recognize as Parselmouth. So he opened his mouth and surprisingly spoke back in a slightly squeaky Parseltongue, ‘Hey, you can’t eat me. If you let me down I’ll help you find food...’ The snake was so surprised to hear his own language coming from the mouse he held in his jaws, he dropped it. The mouse then transformed into a small human boy._

_‘Thankss for not eating me. I have a tesst in Potionss tomorrow, and Sssnape would definitely kill me if I was dead tomorrow and couldn’t take hiss tessst..’ The snake was getting more confused by the minute. He wasn’t sure what the boy was talking about. He wanted to leave this strange boy who could speak his language behind, but he also had not had anyone to talk to in a very long time._

_‘Would you like to be my friend?’ the boy asked him after they had conversed a while. The snake found himself agreeing._

_****End Flashback****_

“Yeah, and we’ve been friends ever since. He even makes sure that he doesn’t eat any animals that live in or around the castle. I’ve gone on hunting expeditions with him into the forest. Also, he’s given some of his venom to Professor Snape for some potions.”

“The snake is venomous?! Harry Potter, how crazy are you? You could have been killed by that snake and if what Snape says is true, all those other animals.”

“My friends are perfectly safe. They wouldn’t harm me. I actually help them out a lot, so they just do me favors that I return. It’s fun hanging out with the different animals, I’ve even gotten some of them to hang out together.”

“I don’t think I want to hear anymore about your adventures,” Draco finally said, “It’s almost like you have a death wish.”

“Not really. I just like to be able to live my life to the fullest. I’m not afraid of death. I mean Voldemort and his followers have tried to kill me countless times and I’ve always made it through. Oh well, let’s talk about something else for a while.”

 

TBC

 

A/N: How was it? REVIEW! ^.^~


	5. Ch 12

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Well I decided to be nice and post chapter 12 tonight, too. I do believe this is the longest chapter in Weremouse so far (including all the way through ch. 22) Hope you enjoy the mouse-sex. ^.^~**

 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

****Warning: Mouse sex ahead. Squickiness at end of chapter, so if you want to avoid it you can.****

 

A/N: Longest chapter yet, its like you’re getting three at once(i was really tempted to post this in three chapters, ha-ha. Unfortunately, it's only partially beta'd, so once i get the rest of the chapter back from Cyn, I'll edit. Make sure you heed the warning. Enjoy reading. ^.^

 

A/N:Now chapter fully beta'd.

 

Ch. 12

3 Weeks Later: Day of Full moon

Harry and Draco were in the infirmary alone. They were working on their homework for the classes they were missing while they were in quarantine. Snape had been removed and allowed to return to teaching because of his ability with glamour. Draco had been unable to maintain one for longer than two hours, so he had to remain. Madam Pomfrey was currently away at a Mediwitch/Mediwizard Convention for the weekend. Severus was spending the full moon weekend with his lover, Remus, as a trial run to see if they could spend every full moon together instead of Remus being locked away. 

“Ok, I’m bored. We haven’t been allowed out of this room for three weeks. I’m going stir crazy. You can fully transform into a mouse now, so what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand?” Harry had gotten up and was pacing around the room.

“Where do you get these stupid phrases? Muggles…” Draco groused. “I do have to admit, I’m sick of homework, especially since we’re a month ahead of our classmates. At least when we get out of here, we’ll have more free-time.”

“Yeah. Now what do you say to changing into our mouse forms and doing some recon of the castle?”

“Ok, let’s do it,” Draco agreed with a grin.

Soon both boys were in their small mouse forms although Draco’s white mouse was almost twice the size of Harry’s small black mouse form. 

They made their way around the castle starting in the dungeons. They spied on the Slytherins for a while, but did not get any useful information. Well, unless you count that Pansy Parkinson was involved with both Crabbe and Goyle who it seems were a couple. Draco had already suspected this, but liked to have his suspicions answered.

Neither Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff yielded any good results. There were several professors found in somewhat compromising situations, such as Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick making out, while Filch and Mrs. Norris spied on them.

The Gryffindors were no less entertaining until Harry heard his name mentioned.

“Can you believe Squeak’s been in quarantine for nearly a month now with that prat Malfoy. I mean, I’m surprised they haven’t killed each other yet. Squeak has..” Ron was saying to the group of boys sitting around him. 

“Ron, come on. Why do you have to call Harry that awful name? Squeak? There has to be a better name you could use for the Savior of the Wizarding World. The poor boy just seems to collect the worst nicknames and monikers. The-Boy-Who-Lived and all that. Harry should just be called Harry.” Hermione yelled at Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors sitting in the Common Room from her seat by the fire where she was studying. “You’re supposed to be his best friend and you’re always making fun of him lately.”

“Ah, ’Mione. Calm down. Squeak, uh, I mean Harry doesn’t mind that we call him Squeak.” Ron sputtered at the angry look on his girlfriends face. 

“Ron, how would you like to be called Squeak all the time and by your best friend no less. I think it might have to do with Voldemort.” Hermione said quietly so that only Ron and two eavesdropping mice could hear. “He’s been different ever since Voldemort’s defeat.”

“Of course he’s been different. Aren’t we all?” Ron said obliviously. 

Hermione brought up her wand, “Sometimes I wonder why I’m with such a clueless dunce like you at all. Wingardium Leviosa.” Hermione did a flick and swish of her wand and Ron was up in the air, and Hermione rushed out of the room.

“Mione, get me down from here!” When Ron got no response from Hermione, he yelled for the others to get him down. “She’s bloody mental, she is. I’ll go talk to her.”

The two mice followed Ron up to the girls’ dormitory to Hermione’s room, as head girl she had her own room.

“Mione, what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing. I know something is wrong.” Ron asked his girlfriend cautiously. “I mean, you’ve called Harry Squeak before, too.”

“Yeah, I know. Oh Ron, it’s all my fault that he’s in quarantine. I was trying to get his attention during potions that day, so I threw the root at him, but it landed in the cauldron. Instead of just tapping him to get his attention, it created an explosion,” Hermione sobbed.

“Why were you trying to get his attention?” Ron finally asked. He sat gingerly next to her on her bed and picked her up and held her sobbing form.

“Oh, it’s not important really,” Hermione finally said.

“Come on, you can talk to me. I love you, you know,” Ron said trying to be sympathetic to his girlfriend.

“Oh, Ron. I just wanted to tell Harry that I’m,” she paused as a sob came out, “pregnant.”

:Ron was shocked. “Why would you want to tell Harry and not me? Hopefully I’m the father,” Ron asked in a bewildered tone.

The two on the bed didn’t notice the two mice watching and listening in the corner, squeak talking to each other. They had found that they could understand each other while both in mouse form. Harry was softly squeaking, “Now we know who’s to blame.”

Draco squeaked back, “Yeah, I’m glad it wasn’t someone out to get you. But why would Mudbl…I mean Granger want to tell you that she was pregnant before she told the Weasel?”

“Oh, I made her promise that I would be the first to know when she and Ron started having babies.”

“I’m a weremouse now because she couldn’t control herself?” Draco asked in shock.

“Yeah, I guess so. That, and the fact that she can’t throw worth a darn.” Harry squeaked happily, and before Draco could say anything in response, Harry was scampering to the desk in the corner. Once Draco reached where he was, he saw that Harry was just finishing a note by spelling a quill to write for him. He folded it in his paws, and then scampered with it to the bed. He pounced on Hermione’s stomach, squeaking up at her to gain her attention. Draco followed him, but paused on the foot of the bed.

“Hermione, why do you have two mice in your room?” Ron asked thinking that maybe he should kill them or something.

“I’m not sure, but this one’s holding a note. They must belong to someone.” She picked up the mouse that was on her stomach. She could almost swear it had been stroking her stomach. “Is that note for me?” She asked the mouse. 

The black mouse dropped the note on her palm, and then scampered up her arm to nuzzle her neck inside the thick covering of her bushy brown hair. “Oh, look Ron, it’s a note from Harry. He says that he’ll be out of quarantine soon, and that he wants to see us. I’ll be able to tell him about the baby!” she said happily.

“Um, ’Mione, are you going to tell ME about the baby,” Ron blustered.

“Of course, silly. These mice are so cute. I wonder where Harry got them.” She picked both mice up and laid them in her lap and started stroking them both. “Look this ones a boy,” she said pointing at the white mouse, “and this ones a girl.” She said pointing at the black one, “I wonder if they’re a mating pair?”

Harry-mouse and Draco-mouse looked at each other in shock. They both looked at Harry’s genitalia, he was indeed missing some parts. Harry squeaked, “This has never happened before.” Now that Draco thought about it, Harry had been smelling a bit differently than he usually did, better even. Hermione was still stroking Harry-mouse who hadn’t moved and was now actually lying in her palm. Hermione had applied a downward pressure to his pelvis, and he now had a rigid posture with his hindquarters elevated. 

Hermione was saying, “I’ve read about this. She’s exhibiting lordosis. That’s when a female mouse will take on a rigid posture with the hindquarters elevated when downward pressure is applied to the pelvis,” sounding like the walking encyclopedia that she was.

“What’s that?” Ron asked.

“It means she’s receptive, Ron,” Hermione explained.

“Receptive to what,” at Hermione’s look, “Oh, ohhhh, you mean, eww, I don’t want to see that. But if you’re willing, I’m up to doing it with you.” Ron would never tell Hermione but he was always really turned on when she started lecturing him.

Draco-mouse had zoned out, and was staring at Harry-mouse. Suddenly he launched himself at Harry-mouse and pounced. Suddenly both he and Harry were placed on the foot of the bed, but he didn’t care, Harry was giving off a very pleasant smell, he wanted, no needed to touch him. Also, the two humans on the bed were giving off almost the same pleasant smells. His animal brain was in full control now, in the back of his mind, his human brain got in that he was simply reacting to pheromones before it was completely shut away. Harry wasn’t fairing much better. He smelled a powerful male, and his body was urging him to mate. He allowed the bigger mouse to come at him and laid passively there letting him do anything he wanted. Soon, he felt the white mouse on top of him, so he lifted his tail allowing him better access, and then went rigid again. He felt the other mouse entering him.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%

 

TBC

A/N: Sorry to stop here, but I just couldn’t write anymore. Hope you didn’t mind the implied Herm/Ron sex. (getting turned on by mice.... ewwww. Just kidding^.^)

 

REVIEW! Your comments are very much appreciated.


	6. Ch 13 & Story Interlude

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 13 and a story interlude that I wrote when Word wasn't working right. Oh and ignore the stuff about tracking reviews. It was just a little bit of fluff. Well Happy readings. Thanks for all those who have reviewed! ^.^~**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**

A/N: *sigh* another shorty. Hope you enjoy it. Beta'd by Cyn. ^.^

Ch. 13

The next morning found the mice back in the infirmary curled up together, still in mouse form. Lying on the floor next to them was a white plug that would go unnoticed.

The two mice boys woke slowly at the same time, transforming back into their human forms. They looked at each other and screamed as the horror of what had happened flitted across their faces.

“Ok, Harry. We make a pact to never discuss this unfortunate incident again,” Draco said when they had both calmed down enough to think clearly.

Harry was visibly shaken, “You had your thing inside me last night,” he squeaked out, “Oh, I’m going to be sick.” He rushed out to the bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up. After he cleaned himself up, he came back into their room. “I agree. We don’t ever bring this up again. Especially not to Severus, he’d never let me hear the end of it. I just don’t understand what happened last night.”

“I think something to do with pheromones,” Draco said softly. “I definitely don’t want to have Professor Snape know about this incident. Ok, it’s agreed, a Wizard’s Oath that we never mention last night again to anyone not even each other.”

“Agreed, Wizard’s Oath.” They shook on it and a blue glow appeared around their hands sealing the oath. They sat down looking at each other.

“Hey Harry, why’d you put your glamour back on,” Draco said, “You haven’t used it since we got in here.”

“What do you mean? I don’t have any glamour on.” Harry asked confusedly. 

“Go look in the mirror. You don’t have any extra stuff.” Draco felt his own body. “In fact neither do I.”

“It’s because of the full moon last night. It was the first one after your infection and so your body has fully accepted the change. That must be what happened to me. My body was finally able to fully embrace the changes.” He started transforming himself all the way to mouse form, then back to human. Then he noticed that he could stop it at the intermediate stages as well. He had read that only the most powerful of beings could do that. He told Draco.

“That figures. Oh well, I guess I won’t be able to go to an intermediate level then. I’ll miss the tail and ears.” He had grown used to them over the last few weeks.

“You never know, maybe if you practice you’ll be able to.” Harry said consolingly. 

For rest of the day they fell back into the relaxed relationship they had developed, leaving behind the awkwardness of that morning.  
 **  
TBC**

**ReViEw O_o**

**Story Interlude**

**OK, Sorry, this isn't an update. My computer has decided to be a butt. It's telling me that it doesn't have enough disk space to run Word. Hopefully, I'll have it up and then i can post another chapter(I had to type this in an email and then copy and paste from there.). But meanwhile This section will be all about Reviewer appreciation.**

**P.S. the numbers next to your names are the number of times you have reviewed this fic. Yes, i'm keeping count. ^.^  
**

 

Total: 74 Reviews(now 83): Ahhh. (Swirly melts in a puddle at everybody’s feet)  
 **  
Author comments:**

**1)For those that were confused about the white plug: When mice are put together to mate, when the female is in the estrus stage, a white plug found, usually found with other droppings, indicate that there was intercourse between the mice, and that there is a possibility that there will be a pregnancy resulting. The mating occurs during the night, and the plug is actually seminal fluid,sperm and what not, that works its way out several hours later. Then the pregnancy is counted in days-post-coitus (dpc), and its assumed that the mating occurred at midnight so .5 dpc is usually in the morning when you can observe the plug. (I know too much info, oh well.)**

**2) I did warn about the mouse sex, it's squicky. It will be avoided for the most part, and the chapters will have warnings about it, when it happens. However it was necessary for the plot. There will be no bestiality here. Other then that there will be some heavy Boy-snogging sessions before this is over.**

**3) I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far, and hope you guys keep reviewing to let me know how I'm doing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow at the latest. (I can't even write more because I can't open word.) (If you have suggestions, feel free to make them.)**

**Best Wishes and Happy Reviewing!**

**~Swirly~  
^.^  
**   
_  
****The following has nothing at all to do with the story. It's just my imagination running away with me. Standard disclaimer the boys don't belong to me, see chapter one to see who does.****_

_Harry and Draco were very confused. They had just come from flying around on Hedwig, when they were teleported to a strange and wonderful room. In the center of the room was a glowing light. Suddenly, tendrils of the light shot out and hit their furry mouse bodies. The glowing light expanded around them, and suddenly it dissipated leaving behind to almost human boys, but with a few improvements, such as furry ears and tails._

_"OK, boys, the story has been put on hold for a while, go play in the corner, while I attempt to fix the problem." Then the being turned around back to whatever it had been doing,_

_Draco and Harry went over to the corner the being had indicated. They were confused. Harry was the first to ask, "Umm, whoever you are, what are we supposed to do over here?"_

_The being said something that sounded like, "I'm Swirly, you precious little idiot," or something like that. Then the being waved its hand at their corned and poof there was a game box. "Now leave me alone."_

_For the next few hours Harry and Draco were preoccupied reading the rules to the unusual game. While all they heard from the being was mutterings such as, "Damn Computer", and "I hate Word."_

_Once they had a firm understanding, they started playing._

_"What do you mean, i have to suck on your tail?" Draco asked bewildered. Harry had failed his task and said he had to kiss Draco's elbow which he had._

_"It says it right here in the rules, if you don't complete the task the game master, that's me, spins the two dials and the person who failed the task will have to do the thing the one dial says to the body part the other dial lands on."_

_"Let me see those dials," Draco grumbled, grabbing the dials from Harry, and looked them over. The one dial, which was bigger than the other had body parts listed, with pictures, in case there was any doubt which part. The other dial said innocent things like hold, kiss, suck, bite, lick, but also things like hump, and penetrate. Draco blushed, and then grabbed the task list. As he read over all the tasks, his eyes shot open wide, "All these tasks are impossible to do."_

_"Of course, and the game master is the only one who knows that, and they assign themselves an easy task once in a while to keep the others from suspecting. The object of the game is so that you do what the dials tell you, not the task themselves."_

_"OK, I guess we might as well keep going," Draco sighed as he handed the game pieces back to Harry. Then he grabbed the tip of Harry's tail and sucked on it._

_The game had seemed so simple at first. All they had to do was roll some dice move their figurine around the board until they reached the final square. However along the way, there were squares of different colors with numbers and symbols on them, which corresponded to a list in the Game Master book. Then the person would roll the dice the number of times the square said, and perform the operations said. For instance if it was a blue square with the number one, you would roll the dice once, which happened to be a d20 dice, with numbers between 1 to 20, and the game master who read the task to the person that was on the blue list and the number they rolled. Once they failed the task, I mean when, the Game Master would spin the two dials and the person would have to do that instead. The game allowed that the player was given a chance to choose to skip trying the task and instead go straight to dials' task._

_For the next few hours, the boys would sometimes skip over attempting the tasks that were clearly impossible, while at other times attempting the slightly less impossible ones. They had each sucked each other off, kissed, licked and sucked various body parts, and Harry had even humped Draco's knee, arse and face. Draco had penetrated Harry's ear and arse._

_Both boys had sexy sheens of sweat from their exertions._

_****************_

_"You shouldn't be doing that Harry," the being interrupted them before Harry could do anything else. Harry had been about to attempt to stand on his hands while he sucked on Draco's penis who was kneeling._

_"Why not?" Draco asked._

_"Because he's pregnant, you cutie-pie."_

_"What, but how?" Draco sputtered, as Harry squeaked._

_"Oops, you don't know that for a few more chapters." The being paused then there was a blinding light, and, "Obliviate," And the two boys were sent back to where they had been at the end of last chapter, with no memory of what they had just be doing._

A/N: Sorry about this, I couldn't just not post something, (even this little bit)


	7. Ch 14-15

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Well here is chapters 14 & 15\. Hope you enjoy them. Chapter 23 is still giving me troubles but hopefully I'll be able to post it, but after that it'll probably be a while for the next update after that, because a) school and lab are lots of work, and b) my brain keeps getting interrupted with new plot ideas, when I need to finish the fics I already have started (i.e. one titled Past Consequences- which I've almost completed in a notebook(i.e. handwritten, not on the computer yet) and is surprisingly not H/D at all but Harry/Ginny and Remus/Sirius and started with a plot and is becoming total smut. And another fic that is...) Ok, now I'm rambling. I'm kinda tired and just remembered that I meant to post some chapters. Hope you enjoy them. ^.^~**

**Oh, and I do respond to reviews, so if you leave one, check back in a few days. Happy readings! ^.^~**

****

 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

 

A/N: This is the unbeta'd version. I still can't access Word, but I found a way around that. I had sent a copy to someone else who was kind enough to email it back as an email that i could copy and paste here (Thanks J). I hope you all enjoyed the interlude. Once i have word up again I'll post the beta'd version of this.

A/N2: Now beta'd version is up.

Ch. 14

The next morning Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape arrived together, looking very worried. Madam Pomfrey had found out some very disturbing news at the convention she had attended. She had met up with an old friend who happened to specialize in Weremice Care, and when she had arrived back at Hogwarts this morning, she had immediately gone to find the Potions Mater who had just arrived himself. She told him her news and he too was troubled by it. 

“My friend informed me that female weremice have a set estrous cycle. It follows the lunar cycle, with estrus, the “heat” part, occurs the night of the full moon, which was Saturday night,” Poppy had told him. “That means that Harry could have gone into heat.”

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, Poppy,” Snape said hiding his own worries.

As they entered the boy’s room in the infirmary, they noticed right away that both appeared in human form. Snape realized that Draco, like himself had been able to resume human form again.

When Harry saw him, he bounded over to him, “Guess what, Sev? No Glamour. Yesterday I was finally able to go to a fully human form. Isn’t that great?” He said excitedly, “Draco, too. But I was expecting that. You, too.” He was talking a mile a minute.

“Harry, calm down. So did anything else exciting happen?” He asked cautiously. He and Poppy had decided to not tell Harry the news until it was necessary. The poor boy was still adjusting to the fact that he would be able to have children eventually, he didn’t need to know it could happen right away. Also, Severus knew the boy was not sexually active, and hadn’t really been all that interested in sex before now. They figured they had nothing to worry about. 

“Yeah, Professor Snape, when Harry transformed on Saturday he was a female mouse. He still is every time that he transforms, but he’s male in his human form.” Draco said hoping to sound as if he were informing them of something important.

“Oh, and did anything strange happen?” Snape asked very nervously.

“Nope, nothing exciting.” Harry said, “So how was your weekend with Re…” Snape had grabbed the boy and covered his mouth to prevent him from saying anything more.

“It was fine, but I don’t need you blabbing my personal business to the whole school. Got it? Good,” Snape said as he let Harry go.

“It’s just us. And, uh, Draco already knows. When you were still sleeping in here, you would keep crying out his name in your sleep.” 

“Don’t worry, Professor, your secrets are safe with me. I won’t tell another soul.” Draco said.

“I better not hear any rumors about me floating around the school. I know where you two sleep.”

“Ok, Severus. We won’t, after all you know our biggest secret,” Harry told the worried man. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, “So can we get out of ‘quarantine’ now?”

“Yes, by all means, leave. Enjoy your freedom boys. Come back if you have any unusual symptoms.” She then left, feeling very relieved. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with another student pregnancy. One was enough, especially with the student being Hermione Granger.

Severus also left the room, leaving the boys to cleanup and pack up their belongings, which took them the rest of the day. The house-elves transported their trunks back to their dorm rooms for them. “So we’ll meet after dinner to do some exploring. It’s agreed. You stay in the Great Hall after dinner and I’ll come to you as a mouse,” Draco said as they parted ways at the door. He left to go meet Crabbe and Goyle, who were waiting for him. 

Harry was met by Hermione and Ron, who said, “Harry, we have something to tell you.”

“So, how far along are you, ‘Mione?” Harry asked bluntly, hiding his excitement. They both looked at him shocked.

“How did you know?” Hermione finally asked.

“Oh, a little mousy told me,” Harry said calmly.

TBC

 

A/N: Well that's all for now. REVIEW. ^.^ Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

 

A/N: Well here's ch 15. Hope you all enjoy. Beta'd by cyn. Review. ^.^

A/N: Fixed my boo-boo from before.

 

Ch.15 

 

“So, how are you feeling Hermione? Had any morning sickness? How far along are you? Damn it woman, why won’t you tell me anything? I want details,” Harry asked, not holding still at all.

“Well, if you would let me get in a word or two, I’ll tell you. Lock you away for a month and you get crazy. What did they do to you in there?”

“Nothing, now answer my questions,” Harry asked all jittery now.

“Ok. No, I haven’t had any morning sickness. I’m lucky I guess, my mom was the same way. And I’m about four and a half months along,” Hermione told him quickly.

“What? You never told me that,” Ron interjected, his face going red, “Hey, wait a minute. That means, it was our first time, and so it’s definitely my fault. Shit! ‘Mione, I’m sorry.” Ron bowed his head thinking of all the consequences.

“First of all, you didn’t ask. Secondly, the blame is shared equally. I should have known better than to trust something that came from your brothers.”

“So, why did you wait so long to tell us?” Harry asked, more settled down, now that he had gotten some answers.

Hermione looked embarrassed. “I didn’t realize that I was until that day when I threw the root at you. Oops, I didn’t mean to tell you that. I was just trying to get your attention so I could tell you. I had just gone to see Madam Pomfrey to ask her something when I fainted. She ran a scan on me while I was out and when I came to; she informed me that I was pregnant. I didn’t tell Ron until this weekend, so you’re practically the first to know.”

“You know, ‘Mione, I didn’t mean that you had to tell me before you told Ron that you were going to have a baby,” he gave a laugh. “So, you didn’t even realize you were pregnant?”

“Nope, and don’t tease me about it. Are you going to be the baby’s Godfather, Harry?” Hermione asked suddenly.

“Of course, I will,” Harry squeaked happily. Hermione looked worried and Ron as if he wanted to burst out laughing, his look at Hermione seemed to say ‘See, told you.’ All of a sudden Hermione’s stomach gave a loud grumble.

“So, Squeak, mate, how ‘bout we all go to dinner, and you can tell us all about your extended stay in the Infirmary, while I feed my woman. I just noticed that she’s been eating almost as much as I do now,” Ron said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione threw off his arm and said sweetly, “Ron, babe, why don’t you go save us some seats together. I need to talk to Harry about something.” Ron nodded and headed towards the Great hall without them.

“So Harry, who was the white weremouse in my room the other night? I didn’t realize he was one until I was looking through some old notes from third year. After I found out about Remus being a werewolf, I researched other forms of lycanthropy, including weremice. Also, you said a little mouse told you gave it away,” Hermione asked as soon as Ron was out of hearing range.

“He’s just a friend,” Harry paused looking around, “I can’t tell you who, though.”

“Harrrrry, he was in the room while Ron and I were having sex. I want to know who the pervert is. Now.”

“I can tell you seriously, he didn’t watch.” Harry tried to think of an explanation if she continued on this line of questioning.

“Ok, I’m trusting you to be honest with me. I don’t want it to be blabbed around school, you know.” Hermione’s stomach growled even fiercer this time.

“I promise, it will go no further than the three of us. Now let’s go eat before your stomach explodes. I’m pretty hungry, too,” Harry joked. 

As they walked towards the great hall, Hermione asked, “Do you care if the others call you Squeak?”

Harry sighed, “Not really. I know those that care about me do it because it makes them feel closer to me. Then there are those that do it out of spite, and I just don’t care about them. I don’t mind when Ron teases me about my squeakiness. He is only teasing me.”

“Does it have to do with Voldemort?” Hermione asked just before they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

“In part yeah, but I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.” They walked into the hall together, and saw that most everyone was eating. “Let’s go sit down and eat.” They headed over to where Ron was waving at them.

 

%%%%%

They had been sitting and eating for thirty minutes, with Harry catching up with his friends. Suddenly there was a screech from one of the girls sitting near him. Harry looked around for the cause and saw that Draco-mouse was scampering along the table towards him. When he reached Harry, he climbed up his arm, and squeaked into Harry’s ear, “Hey Harry, I hope this is working. I found a mouse translation charm and cast it on you, so that you can understand me. Just call me WD, if you can understand me. I am the fantastic Weremouse Draco.”

Harry laughed softly, and picked Draco up off his shoulder and held him towards Hermione on the palm of his hand, “Hermione, I’d like you to meet my friend WD, WD, this is my best friend ‘Mione. And that’s her boyfriend my other best friend, Ron.” Draco bowed on Harry’s palm towards Hermione, and then did a couple of tricks, jumping and somersaulting down to the table. Finally he settled down next to Harry’s plate, asking for certain foods. Harry gave them to him enjoying this game they were playing. During this Harry realized that when he squeaked he was actually saying things that he just hadn’t understood before. Mainly it seemed that he squeaked, ‘that’s good’ and a squeak that meant ‘I’m distressed’ but not quite an exact translation, which came out whenever he was nervous. He noticed that Snape had been looking at him and Draco several times during the evening.

 

TBC

 

Happy Reviewing Everybody!


	8. Ch 16&17

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Oh Gosh. I'm so sorry. I really meant to update sooner, but was too tired and forgot. Hope you enjoy these. I've left in my author notes from AFF.net posting. Oh, and I realize there's a big jump in time in chapter 16, but I had to do this, otherwise it would take forever to get to the important stuff. Thanks for the reviews! ^.^~**

 

For Disclaimer, see ch. 1.

 

A/N: Well it looks like you'll be getting another chapter tonight, to make up for this weekend. You can all thank cyn for beta'ing and emailing me the chapters. Hope you enjoy it. ^.^

 

Ch. 16 

 

 

After dinner, the Gryffindors plus one little mouse moved their conversation to the Common Room, where Harry stayed and chatted for a while. Draco entertained the others by doing tricks, until Draco got impatient and demanded that they go explore. Harry excused himself. As soon as they were clear of the tower, Harry found a hidden room where he could store his clothes while they were exploring.

 

After they had explored some secret passageways that Harry knew about, they set off for the Owlrey, to visit Hedwig. Harry had finally convinced Draco to go for a ride on Hedwig, and hopefully she would agree to take him.

 

When they reached the Owlrey, Harry transformed back to naked boy form, picked up Draco, and approached Hedwig's perch. "Hey, girl. Are you up to a ride tonight? Here's a nice Owl treat for you. You'll get another if you let my friend go for a ride with me. This is him. He likes to be called W.D., but his real name is Draco. He's another weremouse, just like me," Harry held Draco-mouse up for Hedwig's perusal. Hedwig's wise eyes quickly assessed the situation, and realized her master had brought a friend and not a snack, so she nuzzled the white mouse, and allowed her Master to place the leather straps that served as handholds for the little mouse, around her neck, and then put the mouse on her back. Her master then transformed into a mouse himself, and scurried up to her perch and climbed on also. Once she felt the small tug that meant that her precious cargo was safely hanging on, she spread her wings and flew out of the window. She soared for a while before taking a gliding down to the lake, and skimmed along the water of the lake just off shore.

 

Harry mouse squeaked to Draco, "See, isn't this the best feeling ever. It's even better than riding Buckbeak, or a broom even. Watch this," Harry exclaimed as he let go of the strap and gave Hedwig's back two taps. Then holding the bottom strap with his lower paws with his tail tucked in between it and Hedwig's body, he lifted up and spread his front paws wide. Hedwig feeling the signal, soared upwards with a few strokes of her wings and then when she had gained enough altitude she dive bombed down towards the water, and just before she reached it she flattened out and skimmed along the water some more. Harry turned towards Draco, his eyes twinkling with delight as he squeaked, "See, wasn't that great." But then he noticed that Draco was shaking badly and had a death grip on the straps, and his eyes squeezed shut. 'Uh-oh, I guess I should have waited to show him that trick.' He gave Hedwig the signal that it was time to return. 

 

Once Hedwig had landed back on her perch Harry jumped off of her and transformed in mid-air, landing on all fours as a human. He gently pulled the still shaking Draco off of Hedwig's back. He stroked the soft white mouse fur until Draco finally opened his eyes. "Draco, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to share something with you. You always seem to like doing stuff like that on your broom."

 

Draco squeaked unintelligibly for a while before getting out, "Yeah, but then I'm in control. I can make the broom do whatever I want it to. That bird could have killed us!"

 

Harry laughed, "Draco, I've been doing this since third year. It's perfectly safe. I've only fallen off of Hedwig once. That's why she always flies over the water, then I can just transform in midair and swim to shore. And the only time I fell was before I made the straps and my paws slipped on her feathers. He handed Hedwig an Owl treat and stroked her back, after removing the straps. "Bye, Hedwig, see you later." Then he put Draco on the ground and transformed back to mini-mouse form. He tackled Draco, and pinned him down, stroking his back, grooming him. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it DW. When we come back, we'll go easier until you get used to it. They made their way back down to the Castle proper and parted ways for their respective hiding places, but not before agreeing to meet again tomorrow.

 

 

TWO MONTHS LATER 

 

Harry and Draco had met for every night for the past two months, sometimes to explore the castle passageways, and sometimes just to talk. They had also gone back to see Hedwig several times. They had ridden her until Draco got used to her enough that he was the one to initiate the dive-bomb. Draco had even gone by himself with Hedwig when she hunted, something Harry had never done, because he couldn't stand to see other small animals being eaten. Harry had finally shared his secret with Draco that morning about how he had found a spell in the Restricted Section that allowed him to talk to and understand all animals. The reason why he had never told anyone about it before was because it was actually a very complicated spell. It required the magic of ten wizards and witches to cast it simultaneously, but Harry had been able to cast it all by himself. 

 

Draco was amazed. Over the past few months, it was driven home to him just how special Harry really was. He also realized that Harry hid just how powerful he actually was from everyone, including his best friends and Snape. When he realized how much Harry trusted him, Draco opened up about himself as well. They had told each other about their home-life growing up. Draco was surprised how the Dursleys had treated Harry. He had to be restrained before trying to run off and punish them, not realizing he had no way to get there, much less knew where to go. 

 

Harry in turn was surprised to hear that Lucius Malfoy was actually a very loving man to his family, and tended to spoil his wife and son outrageously. It was for them that he had actually turned to Dumbledore a month before the Final Battle for Sanctuary for his family in return for spying on Voldemort for the Order of the Phoenix. They had become really good friends, but neither thought at all about the night of the full moon, much less tried to discuss it. 

 

TBC

 

Review and I'll post the next chapter faster. Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 17 my lovelies. I'm so happy *does happy dance*. When I left this morning I had 88 reviews, and low and behold I get back home and there's 106! So sorry I only have one chapter for you tonight. Hope you all enjoy it. ^.^

 

Ch. 17

Severus Snape lay in bed, half his mind on his lover and their last weekend together, and half on the events of the day. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had overheard earlier in the day. The youngest Weasley boy had been talking to his sister about his frustration with his pregnant girlfriend’s insistence that he check the room before allowing him to touch her. He chuckled to himself, ‘Stupid Gryffindors.’

 

****Flashback****

 

“Yeah, Hermione won’t let me touch her unless I search the entire room,” The youngest Weasley male had said.

“What does she have you looking for,” the other redhead asked.

“Well, you know the night before Harry came back and we had gone up to her room to snog? The night I found out about the baby?” Ron reminded Ginny.

“Yeah, what about?”

“Well, we had visitors.,” he said in a hushed tone.

“Oh, Wwho?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Well, you know that mouse W.D.?” At his sister’s nod, “Well, him and another mouse were there.”

“So?”

Ron blushed a bit, “Yeah, well they were kinda going at it.”

“What do you mean, ‘going at it’?” she asked confused.

“You know, doing it. Shagging, if you can call two mice doing it shagging?”

“So?”

“Well, we kinda did too, and Hermione thinks the mice were watching us. So, the next day she was going on about something, muttering and stuff. Then she had a talk with Harry about something. Also, she won’t even touch W.D. or even watch him doing tricks.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

“So, now I have to check to make sure no ‘pervy mice’ are around, her words,” Ron sighed as the two moved out of Snape’s hearing range.

 

****End Flashback****

 

Snape shot up in bed. Harry had told him that Draco had been in the Gryffindor’s common room several times as ‘W.D.’ when so that they could hang out together. Harry had admitted this when he had found a familiar small female black mouse in his Slytherin’s Common Room, doing tricks for some first year girls. The real clue had been that they called him ‘Squeak’. ‘Shit, Stupid Slytherin. Severus, you’re a damn fool.’ He jumped out of bed, and rushed to the seventh year boys’ dormitory. When he didn’t find Draco in his bed, he could only assume that he and Harry were exploring the castle. He then, because there were no students up, to see him, ran in his night clothes to the iInfirmary, and woke upto wake Poppy,. She who was sleeping in her office because she had a couple of second years that had cursed each other and landed themselves in the Infirmary for a week.

“Poppy, we have a problem. I don’t think the boys were being completely honest with us two months ago,” Severus said after he had cast a Silencing charm.

“What do you mean, Severus,?” Poppy saidasked blurrily, trying to wake up fully.

“It seems that something happened to them on the night of the full moon that they didn’t tell us about two months ago,” Severus said agitatedly.

Now fully awake, and very worried to see the normally unflappable professor so agitated, Poppy said, “What exactly happened,” Not really wanting to know, hoping this was all just a dream brought on by a lack of being able to sleep with her hunky husband.

“I just found out that they had, um, ‘relations’ that night,” Snape said.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh is right. I’m off to find them now. Get your stuff ready. Is it safe to assume that Harry hasn’t shown any signs of having an estrous cycle as yet?”

“Well, no. I haven’t had him in here at all. He was to have his quarterly check-up next week, but he had orders to come see me if there were any new changes.”

Snape left the Infirmary, not having any idea of where to look. Then an idea came to him, and he headed towards the Owlrey.

 

TBC

 

Happy Reviewing!


	9. Ch 18&19

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Well, here's chapters 18 & 19\. I only have a few more chapters that are ready to post,then it'll be a while for updates. Hope you all enjoy them. ^.^~**

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 18. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I started a live journal account it's at http://swirly-tuti.livejournal.com/ . 

 

Ch. 18

Harry and Draco dismounted from Hedwig, squeaking to each other excitedly. Without looking around they headed to the corner where they had stashed their clothing, and transformed and started putting them on when they were startled by a throat clearing behind them.

They turned to see Snape. Harry squeaked to Draco, “Uh-oh, he looks pissed about something. I think we’re in trouble.” Draco nodded.

“Boys, when you’re dressed, please do me and Madam Pomfrey and myself the honor of your company in the Infirmary,” with this he turned and left them gawking behind him.

Draco recovered first, “What was he wearing?”

“Pajamas.”

“I knew that, but what was on them,” Draco asked.

“Oh, those actually happen to be ones I bought for Remus.”

“You mean he’s wearing his lover’s pj’s?” Draco asked in shock.

“Yeah, he took them last year.,” Harry said calmly.

“OK. But what are they of?”

“Oh, Scobby-Doo.” 

“Why? What’s that?” Draco asked confused.

“Oh, it’s a Muggle cartoon that Remus and I watch together. It was my mom’s favorite when she was younger, and she got Remus hooked on it.”

“What’s a cartoon?” Draco asked his mind thinking of only more questions.

“A program on TV. You do know what a TV is, don’t you?” Harry asked, at Draco’s nod he grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs, "Now let's get going. Sev isn't happy with us right now for some reason, and before we know why, I don't want to make him even madder."

 

*******

 

When they reached the Infirmary, they went straight to Poppy's office, Severus slammd the door shut, cast locking spells and silencing charms all with one movement of his wand. He gritted his teeth, "Sit down." He pointed at two chairs, they sat.

He paced with them watching him. Occasionally, he would look at them and open his mouth as if to say something, but he snapped it shut and resumed his pacing. When he continued on like this for several minutes, the two boys glanced at Poppy, but that was no help, she was glaring at them.

"What we do to make you both so angry at us?" Harry finally asked squeakily.

Snape stopped pacing and glared at him, and got out, "You lied to us!" He resumed pacing.

Finally Poppy waved her wand and conjured a chair right behind Severus and made him sit. "Sev, this isn't accomplishing anything. Now boys, let's discuss exactly what happened on the night of the full moon, two months ago."

 

"Uh-oh," both squeaked.

 

TBC

 

Happy Reviewing! 

 

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 19. Hope you all enjoy it. Beta'd by cyn. ^.^

Ch. 19

 

Harry looked around the room; it seemed it was time for his secret to come out, but he would wait until confronted about it. After all, his main priority was to protect his pups. "What do you mean, Poppy?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a steady voice.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but Poppy interrupted him before he could, "According to a fairly reliable source, two mice fitting your descriptions were seen having sexual relations. Now, boys we asked you to tell us about anything that happened, that would count as something important to tell us. Why didn't you?"

"Why is it so important?" Draco asked, "And anyways, we kind of swore a Wizard's Oath not to discuss what happened that night, not even with each other."

"Oh, Gods, this is horrible," Snape muttered under his breath, only Harry really hearing him.

"Well, it was important for us, because I had found out some things about Weremice from a colleague of mine. It seems that female weremice have an estrous cycle that goes along with the lunar cycle, with estrus occurring during the night of the moon. Estrus is when the female is fertile, meaning that she can become pregnant. So, we needed to know so that we could deal with the pregnancy."

"What!!!" Draco squeaked out. He turned to Harry, and gestured at him, "You mean I could have gotten him pregnant?!"

"Yes, and you just might have actually done it. Since Harry hasn't come to me at all on the last two full moons, I'll have to do a scan to check to see if he is. Harry come sit on the examining table, she said pointing to the table in the corner of her office.

"OK," Harry said meekly.

"Wait Potter," Snape interrupted, "I've been meaning to ask you this for several days now. Why are you wearing a glamour? I noticed it in Potions the other day."

Harry sighed. "Well, you see, I'd gotten used to being in the halfway form, and so I'm more comfortable like that. I just started staying like this when I'm not in full mouse form, and wearing a glamour to cover it up," Harry rambled. While he was talking, he had clambered onto the examing table, and pulled off his shirt, and laid it beside himself.

"Harry, remove the glamour now, so that Poppy can exam you," Severus bit out in frustration, somehow knowing that Harry already knew he was pregnant and was likely covering it up. As the glamour around Harry faded, Severus saw a slight shimmering around Harry's stomach area, "And the other one."

"Oh, fine," Harry grumbled. The three others in the room gasped as a very visible bulge came into view, on what used to be a nice set of washboard abs. Harry had his mouse ears, tail whiskers, and 5 pairs of nipples again.

"You knew," Draco gasped in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry stared at his hands, as he squeaked out, "Yeah, but I had to protect my pups. I can't let anything happen to them," as he talked his arms cradled his stomach.

Draco stood up and walked towards Harry, "Harry, why would you need to protect the...did you just say pups, as in more than one?" At Harry's nod, Draco fell to the ground in a faint. Severus picked him up and placed him in the chair, but didn't try to revive him. He walked over to Harry.

"Yes, Harry, why would you need to protect your pups from us?" Snape asked slightly disgruntled.

"Well, I thought if you knew, you would make me give them up," Harry said clutching his stomach even more.

Poppy had been waving her wand in the background getting readings from the mouse-boy on the table.

"Amazing, Harry, did you know that in this form, you are now almost completely female. Can you switch back to human form or can you not go back?" Poppy asked.

In answer, Harry simply transformed into his human form. Poppy waved her wand some more, "Astounding. Sev, even though Harry is now a fully functional male, his organs have been moved around to accomadate a womb. Harry? Would you mind removing the spells from your womb so that I can get readings on your pups?"

"Sorry, I can't do that. They're protection wards that protect the pups from harm. My magic automatically put them up, and I can't remove them without harming them."

Draco interrupted quietly, having just come to, "Harry, do those wards happen to protect against injuries, from say if you were to fall, from a certain bird we know?"

"Um, Draco, are you really mad because I didn't tell you?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco sighed, "No, Harry. But you didn't answer my question. Was there a possibility that you could have injured my pups if you had fallen?"

"Oh, no. The protection wards even protect me from falls," Harry giggled. "So are you happy about the pups?" 

"Madam Pomfrey, Sev, can you leave us alone for right now, we need to discuss some things, then you can look at Harry some more. Oh, Poppy, how long do weremice pregnancies last? He looks pretty big for just being two months along," He looked at Harry and saw that he had again transformed into his halfway form, "Why'd you change back?"

"It's more comfortable," Harry mumbled and then looked at Poppy, "So how long until the pups are born?"

"Well, my friend told me that different weremice have different gestation periods, but that on average about five months," Poppy said. "Now we'll leave you two alone to talk." She walked out of the office with Severus, closing it behind them.

As they turned to walk to a corner to talk, Albus Dumbledore swept into the room. He paused when he saw that they were standing off to one side, "Ah, Poppy, just the woman I wanted to see. Severus," He nodded at Severus, and then did a double-take. "Um, Severus my boy, those pajamas are delightful, but you may want to change seeing as how students will be starting to awake and move around the halls in a few hours," he said with his eyes twinkling.

Severus looked down at himself, 'Oh, crap. I just had to be wearing Remus's pajamas tonight of all nights.' "Headmaster, if you'll excuse me. Poppy tell Harry I want to see him in my office after classes today. Draco too." He then swept out of the Infirmary with as much diginty as one could have wearing Scooby-Doo pajamas. 

 

TBC 

Happy Reviewing!


	10. Chapter 20&21

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Well here's chapters 20 and 21. Next will be chapter 22, and that will be last of what I had posted, and hopefully I'll get chapter 23 posted here soon. I've left in my previous author notes from AFF. I've come to the conclusion that I need to sit down one of these days and edit this,but I think I'll wait until I finish it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Happy Readings!! ^.^~**

****

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

A/N: Wuhh. Finally got this chapter posted. I've been trying to for hours. My computer hasn't liked Word for a while, and wouldn't even allow me to copy and paste large bits, and even when I broke it up it didn't like it and would turn itself off. So now I've reinstalled word and so hopefully everything will work now *crosses fingers* Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. ^.^

Warning: Boys fooling around.

Ch. 20

 

Draco Hugged Harry to him. "Wow, Harry. We're going to be parents," Draco said excitedly placing his hand over Harry's stomach. He groaned suddenly, "Oh god, Father is going to kill me!"

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, not a bit concerned, after all he knew how Lucius Malfoy felt about his son.

"Well for one thing, he always told me that as a Malfoy, I had to above reproach. One of the main things was to remember to always use protection to prevent having children out of wedlock. I would also only be able to get one woman pregnant in my entire life, so I would have to choose wisely."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, it’s a curse that was placed on the Malfoy men, by a Malfoy wife about a thousand years ago that was angry because her husband kept coming home with children he had sired for her to raise. Ever since, Malfoy men can only have children with one person. The only exception being that person and all their offspring were to die. The curse even prevents any Malfoy from having anything to do with said deaths."

"Wow your ancestor must have been a really powerful witch," Harry said amazed. "Wait, I'm a boy, so that means you could get someone else pregnant."

"Nope, sorry, you fall under the heading of female because you are pregnant. But yeah she was really powerful. She even made it so that her features would be the ones passed down through the generations, so all Malfoy men have that in common. We're all born with Blonde hair and silver blue eyes. She managed to do it to her husbands other children. She adopted them and gave them some of her genes, to make them hers."

"Wow, how do you know all this?"

"Well, we still have her portrait. She explains the curse to Malfoy men. Enough about that. Father will just have to live with you carrying the next generation of Malfoys. Oh, god, our children will be weremice, he doesn't even know about me yet. How am I going to tell him?"

"We'll tell him together, after the pups are born, of course. Then he'll have to accept them," Harry finally said.

Draco laughed, "You're the greatest, Harry." He pulled Harry towards himself and kissed him. The kiss continued until they had to pull apart to catch their breath. During the breath they looked into each other’s eyes before submitting to their hormones again with another steamy kiss. 

{Harry pulled Draco in between his legs where he was still sitting on the table, grasping his arse tightly. He moved slightly so that their erections rubbed against the other. He felt Draco’s hands running through his hair until he found the soft spot right behind Harry’s ear. Harry moaned as Draco caressed the sensitive area. 

Draco pulled away from Harry’s lips as he mouth followed a trail to Harry’s neck, gently sucking on the point where his shoulder met his neck. He left a soft mark, claiming the boy as his.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco in attempt to pull him closer, continuing the friction that was building between their two bodies. His hands kneading Draco’s arse still trying to get closer to the other body.

Draco’s lips found the sensitive area right behind Harry’s ears and he began to lick it softly. Harry moved his head back to give Draco better access as he groaned softly. His eyes were closed as he felt a tightening in his groin. “Oh Draco,” he cried as he felt a wet spot forming in his pants.

Harry leaned his head forward onto Draco’s chest, still allowing the other access to his neck. He slipped his hand down the other’s pants and grasped the throbbing erection. Draco moved to stop Harry, but Harry’s hands were talented. He quickly tugged on the hard cock and felt Draco’s satisfaction within a few strokes.}

Feeling total exhaustion, Draco leaned his weight forward bracing himself up by placing his arms on either side of Harry's hips on the table, and resting his forehead against Harry’s. Harry removed his hand and wiped the seed on Draco's pant leg. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked when he had gotten his breath back.

Harry muttered a spell under his breathe, and suddenly Draco felt a tingling feeling over his whole body, as if he had just been scrubbed completely. "Cleaning us for company," he said casually.

Just then the door opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eye, and Madam Pomfrey. Harry squeaked and suddenly Draco fell forward as the boy he had resting against transformed into a small black mouse that scurried up arm into his hair to hide. Harry had transformed his clothes with him, so that he wouldn't be naked when he transformed back. He usually didn't do this, because clothes tended to get in the way when he was trying to pretend to be an ordinary mouse. 

 

TBC

 

Happy Reviewing!! ^.^ Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

 

A/N: Well here's chapter 21. I hope you enjoy it. ^.^ 

 

Ch. 21

 

"Harry, it's just me. I'd like to discuss something with you," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I have some good news for you."

Harry squeaked into Draco's ear, "Find out what he wants, then I'll transform back."

Draco squeaked back, "OK," and then to Dumbledore, "What is this about? Harry wants to know."

"Well, if he would change back, I have something to show him. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. It's nothing bad. Madam Pomfrey, come along, dear," Dumbledore said as he led the way out of the office. He could well imagine what those two boys had been up to before they had entered the office. It was nice to see them getting along so well, finally. "Mr. Malfoy, just bring Mr. Potter along with you," he said, his eyes twinkling, when Draco hadn't followed.

They walked out of the Infirmary, following Dumbledore through the hallways and some secret passageways, until they reached the Headmaster's office. When they got there, they were greeted by the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting near the Headmaster’s desk chatting to someone they couldn't see.

Lucius looked up, "Finally, Dumbledore, did you find him? Well, where is he? And why is my son here? We don't have all day," he said getting up.

"Hello, Father," Draco said, just barely preventing himself from squeaking. He allowed himself to be pulled into the older man's embrace.

"Draco, did you realize there's a mouse in your hair? With clothes on?" Lucius said as he moved away from his slightly stiff son. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Draco's worried expression.

"Yes, I know. Why are you here, Father?" Draco asked.

"Well, it has to do with the Potter boy. I brought someone who would like to see him," Lucius said. "Dumbledore, where is Potter?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some more, "Well, Mr. Potter and your son have become good friends these past few months, and they were in the Infirmary together. I decided to bring them both along, knowing that you would want to see your son, especially since you have not seen him since September."

"I see, but that still doesn't answer the question: Where is Potter?" Lucius asked frustrated, he swore that if the old man twinkled at him more he was going to have to injure the man, "It's bloody three in the morning, and I haven't slept in two days."

There was a chuckle in from a dark corner of the room, "Lucius, Harry's right here. You were just looking at him." Remus Lupin stood up and moved into the light. He moved towards Draco and picked up the mouse from Draco's head. "Hello, Harry. It's good to see you have clothes on this time. Can you transform so we can get on with this? I have some one to see about a certain something." 

Remus then placed the mouse on the floor, and everybody watched as he transformed, making sure his glamours were in place, no one noticing the man that got up from the chair and moved foward and spoke, "My god, Harry, you're a mouse animagus?"

Harry whipped around to stare at his godfather, Sirius Black, standing there fully alive and well. Harry sprang forward suddenly and engulfed the bigger man in a hug, crying. "I guess this means you missed me?" Sirius said with a grin holding onto the tiny boy.

"You're here. But how? Oh Merlin, I have so much to tell you. Are you staying? What was it like being in the Veil?" Harry asked excitedly.

Draco came up to him and squeaked in his ear, "Calm down, love. Being this agitated can't be good for the pups, now can it?" Then to Sirius, he said, "Don't mind him, he's been eating alot of sweets lately, and is really hyper." He put an arm around Harry pulling him to his side, and stuck his other towards Sirius, "We haven't been properly introduced, I am Draco Malfoy."

Sirius was amazed at the composed young man holding his godson, who had snuggled into the other boy. He shook his hand saying, "Sirius Black." Then he leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear, "Are you two a couple, because your father looks like he's about to blow a gasket? If you are, congratulations, he's a great guy." Sirius ruffled his godson's head, "So how long have you been able to transform into a mouse?"

"Uh, Sirius. Harry isn't an animagus," Remus interrupted.

"How can he not be? I just saw him transform," Sirius asked bewildered. Lucius had the same expression of confusion, had he not just seen the Potter boy change from mouse to human.

"He isn't, because he's a weremouse," Remus explained calmly.

"What?!" Lucius said.

"What do you mean, Remus? When was he infected? How?" Sirius asked.

"It happened the summer before second year. I was infected during a transfusion after I had fallen from the Dursleys’ roof. The blood came from a female weremouse. No one knew I would be infected," Harry said in a calm voice.

Sirius swayed for a minute trying to hold his ground. "We will need to talk more later. Right now I think I need to sleep." Sirius collapsed to the ground, out cold. 

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and suddenly Sirius was on a floating stretcher, "I'll just be taking my patient to the Infirmary now. Oh, and Harry, Severus wants to see you in his office to discuss the matter further. You as well, Mr. Malfoy, or should I say the younger Mr. Malfoy. Harry, you'll need to come see me afterwards so that I can examine you more thoroughly. Remus, good to see you again, and I believe you might find what you're looking for in a bed. Good night all." With that she swept out of the room, with a floating Sirius trailing behind her. 

"Now, Draco, what is going on with you?" Lucius started.

"Not now, Father. We've obviously both had a very tiring day. I will come see you later today, after Harry has gone to see Madam Pomfrey. Good night," he said as he pulled Harry along with him.

Lucius turned to Dumbledore, "What exactly is going on around here, Old Man?"

"I'll leave that to your son to explain. Meanwhile, allow me to show you some temporary quarters, where you can catch up on your sleep." Dumbledore led the way out of his office and to a painting of a man who looked a lot like Lucius, "Hello, Diodurus, this is your great grandson Lucius Malfoy, he will be staying in the room tonight. The password as is 'Slytherin Secrets.' Good night, Lucius." He swept away leaving a very confused Lucius behind. 

 

TBC

 

Happy Reviewing!!!


	11. Chapter 22

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I thought I had posted it already, but realized today that I hadn't.. I'm still working on chapter 23 and hopefully *crosses fingers* I'll be able to post it next weekend. I've left in the old AFF author notes. The next chapter will be an all new chapter. Reviews are appreciated, also if there's something you'd like to know more about, go ahead and tell me and I can fit it in. Thanks for reading. ^.^~**

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

A/N: OK, guys. I'm SO sorry about the delay in this chapter. I think I spoiled you all with the earlier updates. Oh well. I had a very busy weekend, with a HUGE homework assignment due on Monday, so really had no time to write at all. SO big warning: this chapter has not been beta'd and is subject to change, but I felt I owed it to you all to post something, so here it is. (Sorry no H/D this chapter.) I'm now going to send this chapter to my beta, cyn to see if she can improve it, so don't read it if you want a polished product, if you don't care, don't let me stop you.) Hope you all enjoy it! cyn: And cyn throws out her love and hopes the *finished* product is up to standards.

^.^~

A/N2: Chapter has now been beta'd by cyn. ^.^~

 

Warning: Snape gets some action! Slightly squicky in first two paragraphs(I cringe when I read 'em) so if you want to avoid them skip [blahblah] parts, and don't worry about it, the fic still makes sense. Another reason you didn't get this until now is that I was slightly traumatized from writing the first two paragraphs, I couldn't write more. 

cyn: So you left it to me…

 

 

 

 

Ch. 22

Severus had been trying to get some sleep. He knew the day would be a long and trying one. He had just fallen to sleep, or at least that's how it felt like, when he awoke to someone sleeping next to him. He almost screamed, but instead it came out as squeaks. That was when he realized who was in bed with him. Remus, who it seemed as Severus lifted the sheets, yes, was naked. Severus smiled with glee, it wasn't everyday he was handed his dream on a silver platter, or in this case, silver sheets. 

[He pulled the top sheet off of Remus’ body and then transformed into his mouse form. Then he started licking his way down his lover's body. When he reached Remus’ penis, he stopped contemplating if he should follow through with his idea. He decided he wanted to try as much as possible in mouse form. He nuzzled it, tickled it with his whiskers and licked it until it was hard. Then he slid between Remus’ legs and transformed back into his man form.] He leaned forward and engulfed the impressive erection in front of him. He was soon teasing the cock unmercifully, but it wasn't enough. He paused in teasing to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. 

"Don't stop now," he heard from above his head. Looking up he saw that Remus was watching him, through slitted eyes and breathing heavily. "You may want to take those pj's off; I know the owner doesn’t like for them to get stained." 

Severus realized he was still wearing the Scooby-Doo pajama bottoms. [He had to have transformed them with his body when he became a mouse.] The top was still where he had been laying on the other side of the bed. He said a wordless spell, and the bottoms were removed. They were lying on the bed next to him folded neatly with the top. 

"Sev, fuck me now. I can't wait any longer,” the werewolf groaned out. Severus muttered a quick spell and Remus shivered as his insides were cleaned out, lubed and stretched all at once. 

Severus chuckled, "You did say now." He pushed gently into his lover. They both moaned at the slow glide. Severus began a slow pace, rocking his hips gently against Remus’, and gradually built up the pace until he was slamming into the werewolf. His cock was butting against Remus’ prostate repeatedly. Remus began howling with pleasure as he came on their stomachs and clenched around Severus. With another thrust Severus felt his orgasm begin. He rode out the shock waves by continuing to pump into Remus. He collapsed against the other man too exhausted to move. 

They fell asleep, only to be woken from their slumber by the bat alarm clock that Harry had given Severus for Christmas last year. “Wakey! Wakey! You greasy bat, it’s time to torture some students,” was repeated over and over again as bats flew around his bed screeching. He sleepily knocked the off wing and the bats finally disappeared. Quiet returned to the room. 

As he pulled away from Remus, Severus noticed that their bellies were slightly stuck together by dried cum. ‘Ugh, can’t have that,’ he thought to himself while saying a quick cleansing charm. He got up from the bed and slipped into the bathroom. He ran a bath quickly and went back to the room to pick up a sleepy Remus. He carried him into the bathroom and then stepped into the large tub while holding Remus. 

Remus opened his eyes fully at the water touching his skin. “Hi,” he said shyly. “Have I told how much I love you lately?” he asked, giving Severus a big sloppy kiss. 

“Not lately, no, but I still love you anyway. What were you doing in my quarters, hell, what are you even doing in Hogwarts?” Severus asked. He grabbed a bar of soap and started washing Remus’ body.

“You’re not going to like this, but…” Remus paused, allowing Severus to turn him so that he could wash his front. Then he grabbed the bar from Severus and started washing his lover’s body. 

“What?” Severus asked impatiently when Remus didn’t continue.

“You know about the thing that I’ve been working on with Lucius? The one that’s been hush-hush?” At Severus’ nod, he continued, “Well, yesterday we succeeded.”

“Can you finally tell me what it is that was so top-secret, that you couldn’t even mention it to me?”

“Yeah. Well, you see, Lucius had some Dark Arts books that proved to be very interesting. One of them proved to be extremely important, because it contained a way to retrieve someone lost to the Veil. Ever since the end of the war, Lucius and I have been perfecting different spells, including that one.” He took a deep breath. This was the hardest part, “Yesterday we used it.”

“Shit! Are you telling me, you risked yours and Lucius’ necks in an attempt to retrieve Black? If I’m comprehending that look, you’re about to tell me you actually did,” Severus said angrily. 

“Um, yeah, Sirius is in the Infirmary right now. He’ll probably have to be there for a month or so. Don’t be angry, Sev.” Remus pleaded with Severus.

“It’s not that I mind that the mutt’s back, its that you risked your neck for the flea-bitten mongrel.” Severus pulled Remus into his body, and murmured softly into his hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I don’t think I could go back to that miserable existence that I led before,” he paused taking a deep breathe before continuing, “I’m afraid that with Black back, you won’t have any time for me anymore.”

Remus turned in his arms and hugged him tight, “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll never leave you now that I finally got you back after all these years of being apart. Enough of this sad talk, you need to get ready for class,” he pushed Severus out of the tub and watched him walk naked to the chair in the corner where he had left his towel. Remus gave a small wolf whistle at the sight. 

Severus didn’t even turn around; he just wiggled his behind at Remus, before quickly toweling off, and casting a drying charm to get his hair dry. He slung the towel around his hips and then pulled out his morning potions. He drank the vitamin-nutrient-energy potion that served as his breakfast from the first vial. 

"So, Remus, what are your plans for today?" Severus asked as he arranged his vials.

"Oh, I think I'll go back to bed when you leave, and then go visit Sirius. I have permission from Albus to stay here from now until the start of the term after the winter holidays. So, we get to spend them together here, in bed" Remus answered.

Severus paused to flash him a grin over his shoulder and said, "That's great," before turning back to his vials. He opened another vial and poured out some lotion that he rubbed into his entire body. He closed it and put it away before pulling out the one he had for his face. He picked up the last vial, and poured some of the dark thick liquid into the palm of his hand. Closing the vial with his free hand, he then rubbed his hands together before running them through his hair.

“Tell me again why you make your hair so greasy after you just washed it?” Remus asked, coming up behind Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. 

“I’ve told you a million times already. These potions help prevent most potions from causing damage to my body. I’ve used them my entire life, or at least since my mother started teaching me about potions, and how to protect myself from most of them. I just wish there were a potion to prevent inhalation damage, then I wouldn’t be a weremouse. Of course, then I wouldn’t be able to be with you during your transformation, so I guess I can live with it.” Remus kissed Severus’ neck, as he slid his hands under his towel. “Remussss, you’re the one that reminded me that I have to teach this morning.”

“Yes, but you don’t have anywhere to be for another hour or so, if you skip your morning patrols.” With that he went back to sucking on Severus’ neck. 

Severus moaned, “Alright you’ve convinced me,” he leaned forward pushing his hips back into Remus’ erection, and grabbed a vial that contained lubricant, “but it’s your turn this time.” He handed the vial to Remus and the leaned his body forward so that he rested his head on his arms on the counter, sticking his arse in the air at Remus. Remus spread his lover’s legs so that he could step between them as he dropped his towel.

“Merlin, do you know how hot you make me?” Remus moaned as he opened the vial.

 

~***~

TBC

 

Please be gentle when you review this! ^.^~

 

A/N:Happy Reviewing!!! ^.^~  
 _  
Important note about Ch. 2:Ok, I recieved a review that made me wonder and I realized that I had never posted my edited Chapter 2 a while back (only on my live journal account); Sorry about that. For Harry's bloodtype I wanted something that was rare (O-neg ~8% of pop.) and would be likely for a hospital to run out of and not be able to use another blood type instead, and the only blood type that fits all of those is O-neg. (O-positive is the most common blood type there is, but that doesn't mean O-neg is, my original wording wasn't the best I realize and I apoligize for any confusion.) You can all thank Eve for her review making me realize my mistake. Go back and reread the first paragraph of chapter two to see the difference._

_A/N from chapter 2: I finally got around to looking back at this chapter and realized that I had changed this chapter in my livejournal but not here. For those that were wondering about the o-neg blood type: I realize it's not the rarest bloodtype out there, however I choose it because while it is the universal donor type, a person with O-neg can only recieve O-neg blood, and so I figured that would be the best type to choose in order for there to be a reasonable explaination for having to get donors from within the hospital. The rarer blood types can all recieve their own type plus others; ie, AB + can recieve any blood type, universal receiver, A+ can get O+, O-, A+, etc._  
For your information:  
O + 1 person in 3 - 38.4%  
O - 1 person in 15 - 7.7%  
A + 1 person in 3 - 32.3%  
A - 1 person in 16 - 6.5%  
B + 1 person in 12- 9.4%  
B - 1 person in 67 - 1.7%  
AB + 1 person in 29 - 3.2%  
AB - 1 person in 167- 0.7%  


 

**  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully chapter 23 will be ready soon. ^.^~**

****


	12. Ch23

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Oh Gosh guys, I'm so sorry about the delay. Let's just say, I've had some trouble with this fic. I had a much longer chapter written, but I lost my jump drive, and haven't had time until now to try and rewrite it. Luckily I had some of it saved on my computer. So I hope it is okay. It might be a while before I can update again, because I need to go back and reread this so that my updates will make sense... Mainly unbeta'd.  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter even if its short...**

**~Swirly ^.^~  
**

 

Chapter 23  
In another part of the dungeons, in a secret room two robed mice, one in Slytherin colors, and the other in Gryffindor, sat cuddling and talking. They had napped only a short time just before dawn.

“So, we’re agreed. No telling your father or Sirius about the pups until after they’re born. Remus and Severus will know everything. In addition, when I go to the Weasleys for Christmas, you’ll come for awhile, before you go to the Manor to spend Christmas Day with your father and mother. I’ll go with you. We’ll tell Mrs. Weasley, because she has had kids before, and she’ll be able to give me some advice, but we’ll wait until after Hermione and Ron break the news about their baby. You know, we could just not say anything and goad Hermione to ask all the questions. Yeah that’ll work,” the black mouse squeaked in his rambling manner.

“Harry, why do you keep limiting the number of people we tell about the pups? They will all find out eventually,” the white mouse squeaked back.

“I have to keep them safe, Draco,” Harry squeaked as he started to groom the top of Draco’s furry head. “I won’t be able to do that with everybody knowing about them.”

Draco sigh-squeaked, “Alright, we’ll do it your way. You know until you brought up the Christmas Hols, I didn’t realize they were so close. Only a week away, where did the time go?”

“Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday that you became a weremouse.” Harry paused, then transformed to his comfort level. Draco transformed back into the boy he was, “So do you think we’ll ever actually work up to having sex like this?” Harry put his glamour in place.

“Of course, just not right now. We’ll wait until after the babies are born, then we can be as rough as we want to be. Besides, I think it would feel kind of weird with the pups in the way and all.” Draco reached over and cupped Harry’s glamoured stomach, “Hi there babies, its Daddy. I can’t wait for you to get here, so I can shag your Momma. I can’t wait to see if you look like me. I know you will, of course, because of the curse and all.”

“Draco, I was thinking about that. I think maybe since my magic had a lot to do with me getting pregnant, maybe the curse was impacted. You know you’ll have to introduce me to your ancestress’ painting. I’d like to meet this Matriarch of the Malfoy family. So what does she think about the whole Voldemort thing?” Harry asked.

Draco stammered, “We-ell, she doesn’t really know about all that. You see, she’s kind of a muggle-lover and would have probably found some way to hex father for his involvement in the whole thing.” 

“What was her name again?” Harry questioned, liking the witch more and more the more he heard about her.

“Oh, it’s Gwenaël, it means ‘blessed and generous.’ Why do you want to know?” Draco questioned. 

‘That is a nice name.’ “I would like to name one of the pups after her. Our daughter’s name will be Gwenaël Lily Malfoy-Potter.”

“Don’t I have a say?” Draco asked sullenly.

“Of course, we ARE having more than one, dear boy. You get to name our son,” Harry said consolingly.

“Wait, does that mean you know what we’re having, and how many?” Draco asked.

“Well, not exactly. All, I can feel for sure, is that there is at least one boy and one girl ,” Harry said grinning, touching his stomach.

“Oh,” Draco placed his hand over Harry’s and smiled at him. They sat there for a few minutes.

“We better get to breakfast, so our housemates don’t start to missing us. We’ll tell Severus after Potions that we’re going to see Poppy first after dinner. Than we can come see him, and ask if he could arrange for my father to meet us in his quarters at seven That gives us time to talk to Severus and Remus first. After that, you get a chance to visit with Sirius in the Infirmary. That’s the plan, right?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, so Draco leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy. He then turned him around and patted him on the ass, “Ok, off you go. I’ll see you later. Make sure you eat well, not so much sugary stuff. Bye, luv,” Draco said. He waited for Harry to be ahead of him, then thought better of it. He followed him into the Great Hall. As Harry pushed open the door and walked in, Draco brushed past him, grabbing his ass in a quick squeeze. He pushed him slightly saying, “Watch where you’re going, Potter. People are trying to walk here.” He walked to the Slytherin table, while Harry went to sit with his friends. The students and teachers alike shook their heads at the boys’ antics, used to their fighting over the past six and a half years. They no longer paid that much attention to the participants. Only Professor Dumbledore, who knew about the boys’ relationship, had really seen the way Draco had brushed against Harry almost lovingly. His eyes twinkled, as he watched them make eyes at each other from across the hall. 

 

A/N: I'll try and update as soon as I can, but it may be a while. Lately I've been very busy, and when I have had time and the inclination to write, I end up writing something else.... 

So next chapter will deal with meetings. And if you have any suggestions of what you might like to see in the future, leave a review. ^.^~


	13. Chapter 24

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Got another chapter for you all. Not what I was intending at all, but works, and it's longer than most of my other chapters, so I'm posting it. So I hope you all enjoy it.  
^.^~**

**Warning:Oh, and there is some het sex included but only a little.  
**

Chapter 24

Lucius Malfoy’s day passed by quickly. Mainly because he slept through most of it. This being the case, he didn’t have that much time to worry about what other news his son had for him; at least not consciously. His dreams were full of images, that would never make anyone cringe, but were nightmares for Lucius. One in particular was of an older Draco sitting with Lucius and Narcissa, sipping tea, when two dark-haired children ran in and hugged Lucius, saying “We love you, Grandpa!” He sat up in bed, not remembering what the dream had been about, but knowing it had been important. 

He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already noon. He decided it was a good time to get up. He had been so tired the night before he hadn’t even looked around, or even taken the time to wash up. He was just glad Narcissa hadn’t been here to see his unkempt behavior. He got up removed his clothing, folding them neatly in the armchair, and went into the connecting bathroom, and used the toilet. He then stepped in the shower, and took a leisurely shower, before stepping out and toweling gently off. As he was toweling himself off, he noticed himself in the mirror. He went into the other room and grabbed his snake-headed cane and pressed the release and got out his wand. He them stepped back into the bathroom, and studied himself in the mirror, and quickly said the spell to dry and comb his hair back. He then tied it back, with a clasp at the nape of his neck. He went back to looking at himself in the mirror, something he hadn’t indulged in for a while now.

He first studied his body. ‘Not bad for a 45 year old man.’ His face was still very handsome, he didn’t have any wrinkles yet, which had something to do with the Malfoy genes. His body was toned, and muscled, but not overly so. Narcissa had told him early on that she enjoyed muscles on a man, and so he made time every day to workout. He glanced downward at his penis; it had been flaccid, but the thought of his wife had made it jump, making him remember that they hadn’t been together in months, because of his work. He hadn’t even masturbated, because he viewed it as lowly, but now, as images of his naked wife flashed through his mind, posing in different positions for him, his hand crept around his now straining erection. He stroked lightly, but that was soon not enough, and he went faster, but it all felt empty so he gave up on it, he would just wait until he saw his wife later. So he removed his hand and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His erection jutted out from his body. He had always thought it one of his best features, along with his perfect Malfoy looks of course. It was long and thick. ‘Okay think of something else. Like what you found out about Draco. Well, nothing really, but he looked slightly frightened to tell me, so it must be something serious.’ He glanced down, well that did it. He could never think about Draco and sex together, ever since the little ‘angel’ had interrupted them during a crucial moment by jumping on Lucius’s back because he ‘was hurting Mommy.’ The pain had been minimal, but it had hurt, which had quickly wilted his erection, and from then on, whenever he had seen Draco he had no problems losing any thoughts of wanting to have sex with his wife, because sex led to children, and more children led to less sex. 

He shook his head at his quirkiness, and walked into the bedroom, to a surprise. His wife was lounging on the bed. Naked. He noticed a trunk next to the bed, so she must have brought him some clothes. His erection returned full force and she smirked at him.

“I thought you were going to be in there forever. The headmaster told me your mission was successful, and asked if I might send some clothing for you. I decided to bring them myself.” As she spoke, she ran her hand over her body, pausing to tug at her nipples. Lucius groaned. She spread her legs and he saw that she had waxed again, and was smooth. Very smooth. As he watched, she winked at him. Down there. His erection jumped. “Well, aren’t you going to claim your reward Lucius?” She asked with a pout.

“Of course, my dear,” he said as he walked towards her. He stopped at the edge of the bed and pulled her feet towards him. He caressed them, then moved his hands up her legs, and slowly making his way to the junction, where he teased around the smooth hairless skin there. After a few minutes of teasing, he slipped his finger, then two into her. He groaned out, “Cissy luv, you’re so wet. I love that you waxed for me.” He then rotated his hand and allowed his thumb to caress her clit. He brought her to the edge, and stopped. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and kneeled, before bringing his lips and tongue to the area he had just been teasing. This time he allowed her to climax. He let here ride the waves out, and then gently picked her up and moved her up the bed, centered. 

She pulled him in for a kiss and then caressed his erection. “Thank you, Luc. Now let me take care of this for you,” she said as she pushed him onto his back. She climbed above him and sat gently on his crotch, and just rubbed against him as she leaned down and started licking at his lips, before moving down to his chest. There she bit the muscle gently, but hard enough to leave a mark. “Mine,” she said possessively. She continued on down his body, licking and nipping all along the way, ignoring his straining member, before moving up. 

He knew what was coming next, so he moved to grab his wand so that he could caste the anti-pregnancy charm, but she stopped him, saying, “Not today, Lucius. Enough of your silliness. I want more children, and you’re going to give them to me.” With that he slipped him inside of her wet folds, and he forgot all about protesting as he lost himself in the wonder of being inside of her again. 

~*~

Harry’s day passed quickly. Draco had given him the signal that everything was set up with Severus at lunch. So after lunch, when he had a free block, he went straight to the Infirmary to visit Sirius. 

~*~

After they had rested up, Lucius and Narcissa cleaned up and got dressed, and made their way to the Hospital Wing, to visit Sirius. There they were surprised to see Harry Potter already there. Sirius was awake and Harry was on the bed next to him with his arms around him.

“Sirius, I’m so glad you’re back. I’ve missed you so much. I’m glad you don’t mind that I’m a weremouse.” Harry didn’t even seem to be stopping to breathe.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and mouthed, ‘weremouse.’ He nodded. 

“Well, cousin, its good to see you back again. I was so angry at Bella when she told me what she had done.”

Harry squeaked and, soon where a boy had been, was a small black mouse. Sirius looked up at his favorite cousin and held out his arms. “Cissy. You came. Don’t mind my godson, though. He’s kind of mousy.”

“Oh, Sirius, don’t tease the poor boy.” She said as she hugged Sirius, “I’m glad you’re back.” She pulled away, and picked up the small mouse gently; surprised to see it was wearing clothes. “Hello there, Harry. Lucius was just telling me that you’re friends with my Draco now. I think that’s wonderful. You know you were the one subject he could be counted on to talk about in every letter, during every holiday.” She spoke softly, and stroked Harry between the ears.

Harry was very comfortable. He liked Narcissa now that she wasn’t looking at him with disdain. She smelled like Draco, which comforted him even more. So he ran up her arm and nuzzled her neck. Before jumping off and transforming back into a boy, making sure his glamour was in place. He hugged her. “Thank you. It was nice meeting you.” He turned to Lucius and before the man could protest, engulfed him with his arms. “Thank you for rescuing Sirius for me.” He glanced around the room, and said, “Well, I have to go to class, now, but I’ll see you later.”

Harry walked out, and seeing Poppy alone in room, said “Hey Poppy, I’ll see you after dinner.” And he walked out going to his next class.

When he arrived, he was ambushed by Hermione, demanding to know where he had been, and why he hadn’t studied with them in the library.

“Oh, I was visiting with Snuffles,” Harry said before he remembered he hadn’t told Hermione and Ron that Sirius was back.

“Uh, Harry, Snuffles is dead,” Hermione said hesitantly.

“No, he’s in the infirmary. Remus and Lucius Malfoy retrieved him from the veil. I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you. They got back last night. Let me tell you I was siriusly surprised.”

“I’m so happy for you. Well, if you’re you already cracking jokes, then you must be recovered,” Hermione grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Well, as tightly as her now swelled belly allowed. She was now almost seven months pregnant, and was now showing a visible bump.

“Why is it that every time I find you two together, you’re making a move on my girlfriend,” coming from behind them, caused them to jump apart.

“OH, Ron. Harry was just telling me that Snuffles is back,” Hermione said.

“He is?” At their nods, Ron grabbed Harry and swung him around, whooping. “That’s great Harry. Where is he now?”

“He’s in the infirmary. Remus and Mr. Malfoy got him back, and Dumbledore told me last night,” Harry said as Ron set him down.

Just then McGonagall opened her classroom door and ushered the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

 

~*~

“What an interesting young man. I wasn’t really able to get a good look at him the last few times I’ve been close to him, because it always seems to be somewhere I don’t want to be. Like at the Quidditch World Cup, you made me sit all the way at the top, even though I’m afraid of heights. It took all my concentration not to throw up.”

“Sorry dear, but those are the best seats. The ministry box, and after all Fudge invited us, and I couldn’t get on his bad side by saying sorry my wife would prefer not to sit with you. Besides, Draco enjoyed himself. Speaking of Draco, he told me last night that he had something important to tell me, but would tell me later today.”

“Ok, while you do that, I’ll just stay and visit with Sirius.”

“Okay.” Just then one of the Hogwart’s school owls flew in the window and perched on the window sill. Lucius went over and took the note the owl was holding. As soon as he had done so, the owl flew off. He unfurled it and saw that it was from Severus.

“Severus says to meet him in his rooms at seven to talk to Draco. So Narcissa, Sirius, how do you feel about going outside for a while. I’m sure Poppy has a wheelchair you could use Sirius.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. I can walk. I only collapsed yesterday, because I was exhausted from getting out of the veil.”

Narcissa studied them, “So, how did you and Lupin manage to get in and out of the veil, bringing Sirius out with you? You two left a four days ago, and just got back yesterday.”

Sirius shrugged, because he had no clue and didn’t really care so long as he was back. 

“It’s complicated; we found a spell that protected us when we went through. Then we had to take a mass, the same weight as Sirius, through with us, and once there we left the mass there; and left with Sirius after we transferred the safety spell from the mass to him. We found out that the only way to remove something from beyond the veil is to replace it with something of the same mass. The spells were what took the longest to complete, and of course, making sure that the mass left behind and Sirius were an exact match because otherwise, we might have brought something extra with us that we wouldn’t want, or end up leaving parts of Sirius behind.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize all of that was going on,” Sirius said.

“Yes, well you weren’t all there when we found you.”

~*~

Madam Pomfrey allowed them to go outside as long it was only for an hour and they all bundled up well. Once outside they walked around the lake, while Lucius and Narcissa held hands and Sirius walked beside them.

“So, how come you two never had more children after Draco. I know Narcissa always wanted to have a horde of children,” Sirius asked.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, well the top of her head, because her eyes were downcast. “Well, she never told me she wanted more, until today.”

“Oh. So are you going to try for more?”

“Already started,” Narcissa muttered, “Well, I’ve started taking some fertility potions, because a mediwitch told me I would need help to conceive at my age.”

“You didn’t tell me that. Well, we’ll just have to try a lot then, and maybe by this time next year, Draco will have a little brother or sister.”

Narcissa nodded, not mentioning that woman in her family were known to be fertile well into their fifties, and she was only 40. Also, she didn’t mention that she had also been using fertility spells to make sure she was ovulating today. With any luck she was already pregnant, and perhaps with more than one.

~*~

Draco’s day passed agonizingly slow. After potions, he arranged for the meetings with Severus and Remus, and then with his father. He could barely pay attention during his classes. He wavered from one mindset to another; one minute he wanted to just get it all over with and tell his parents everything, and the next he just wished the earth would sallow him whole and put him out of his misery before his father got a hold of him. Of course, then he wouldn’t see Harry or his babies ever. So, he would just put it off as long as he could, and hope for the best. 

Finally it was dinnertime and he was able to see Harry again, which calmed him down considerably. Harry signaled that he was headed to see Madam Pomfrey, and left the great hall after he had finished eating. Draco waited a few minutes before following.

TBC

**  
A/N:Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but hopefully soon. This chapter hasn't been beta'd, so if there were any problems, tell me. Hopefully you enjoyed this installment of Weremouse.  
Happy Reviewing. ^.^~**

****


	14. Chapter25

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry about the long wait. This chapter has been the hardest to wirte so far. I also have to say I'm not happy with it, but I figured I should post it anyways, and edit it later. Also, I'm not sure about future chapters. All I can say is that I'll post as soon as I write something.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

 

Enjoy^o^

 

Chapter 25:

Harry and Draco made their way to the hospital wing for their meeting with Poppy. When they arrived, they separated because she was treating some second years for minor injuries from Herbology class. They went into Poppy's office, to wait for her after she nodded towards it. She joined them twenty minutes later after the students had left.

"Now, Harry. I'd like for you to get on the examining table so that I can exam you more thoroughly. By the way, Sirius was asking about you earlier. I told him you would come see him after I had a meeting with you. I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know about the babies, even if he is your godfather. And frankly, I don't think the poor man could take the news right now." While she was talking, Harry had climbed up onto the table, removing his shirt as he went. He also removed his concealment charms.

Draco admired Harry's burgeoning stomach. He got up as Poppy started casting various diagnostic spells over Harry, and grabbed Harry's hand. 

Poppy while performed the more comprehensive scans on Harry she talked to the two young men, “Now, you two are still in school, and while you are of age. I don’t believe anyone your age would be able to handle going to school and a baby. However, having said that I think you two will make excellent parents and will be able to handle your classes, especially with the help you’ll have around here. But I want to perform a temporary sterilization procedure on Draco, so that you two don’t end up with more surprises than you can handle, before you’re ready for them. It is entirely reversible and safe, and 100% effective. So do you agree, Draco?”

“Yes, that would be better than trying to remember protection spells all the time,” Draco answered, after having thought about it. Poppy continued on with her exam.

After she was finished casting and they awaited the results. So a scroll plopped into Poppy's waiting hand, she looked it over with a slight frown.

"Well, Harry. I'm still unable to get through the natural barriers to get an accurate reading, but you appear to be healthy enough, but I want you to start on a new supplemental potion. I'll give you the recipe to take to Severus so that he can make it up for you. I want you to come back every week so that I can track your progress. While I can't tell much I will be able to track your pregnancy by taking measurements of your body and comparing them to the ones I took yesterday and today." She paused and looked at the two boys, "I assume that the two of you have held off from having sex for the time being. I think it would be safest if you avoid any penetration during your sexual activities until after Harry gives birth, and afterwards I'll have to check him over and clear him before I will allow it. However, you will be able to engage in other acts as longs as its not anything too rigorous. Also, Harry, no more flying for you in any shape or form. I don't care what type of protection spells you have on you, I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks with your health. Also, make sure to eat properly of all the food groups, but if you have a craving for something, go ahead and eat it." She smiled at them both, "Well, you can go see your godfather now, Harry." With this she sat down at her desk, and started on some paperwork, after she put away the diagnostic scroll on Harry.

“Draco, come here while Harry is with Sirius. I can do the procedure now. It only takes a few minutes. You won’t feel a thing, and it will be entirely reversible.” Poppy said as she got up from her desk and made her way to the door.

“Ok, Poppy. I’ll be right there.” Draco said as she left her office to go to the procedure room where she performed minor surgeries.

Harry reapplied the concealment charms hiding his mousy features and stomach, then he pulled on his shirt. Draco had to help him down off the examining table, because his balance was a little off. Draco leaned in for a soft kiss before letting go. 

”Are you sure you want to do this, Dray?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Of course, Harry. I want to protect you, and I think these will be enough for us for now. Besides, I want to be able to be with you whenever I want and not have to worry about things,” Draco explained.

“Ok. I understand that. Let’s go. We’ll go see Poppy now. I want to be there for you,” Harry said, his eyes downcast.

Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You know I love you, Harry. I just think we should wait before we have more children. We still have to get out of school and find jobs. Of course, we’ll have as many as you want to carry once we’re ready,” Draco softly kissed Harry’s nose and led him over to the exam table where Madame Pomfrey was standing. “I’m ready, Poppy,” Draco said as he laid down on the examination table.

Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it over Draco slowly. After a blue glow had engulfed Draco completely, she flicked her wand over his groin region, and suddenly in the blue glow above Draco’s groin, an image formed of Draco’s insides, his testes, penis parts, blood vessels, and other sexual organs of the region. Madame Pomfrey then said an incantation that made her wand tip glow red-orange, and she brought the tip to touch the image of Draco’s testes at the vas deferens, the tubes leading from the testes to urethra, and Draco yelped slightly.

“What the fuck was that, Poppy?” Draco blurted out.

“Oh, Sorry. I forgot to warn you. I was placing a magical bind on your testes, and what you felt was the physical manifestation of that. Now, I recommend no ejaculation for at least 46 hours, so that your body will have time to adjust to the change,” As she spoke, she waved her wand, dispelling the blue glow surrounding Draco. “When you two are ready to attempt to have more children, come see me or another medi-witch or –wizard and ask for a Vasreversilus. And your reproductive system will function normally again. Unlike now, you will not have to wait 48 hours; normal function will resume immediately.”

“Thanks, Poppy,” Draco said as he jumped up and gave her a hug. She left the room to give them some time alone, “See, Harry, nothing to worry about. I realize you were just worried that we wouldn’t be able to have more children, but see. It’ll be easy to reverse this.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. I was just worried you didn’t want anything to do with me, and wouldn’t want to more children,” Harry paused, “You know I do want more, right?” 

Draco hugged him tightly, “Of course, Harry. But we won’t be ready for more for a while. Maybe in a couple of years, we’ll try for more.”

“Ok, Draco. I love you.” Harry paused, “Now, wait here, while I go visit with Sirius for awhile, then we can go see Severus and Remus.”

“How about I go with you,” Draco offered, knowing how much that would mean to Harry. Harry squeaked and hugged Draco tight before dragging him off to Sirius’s room, which was in the back away from the rest of the infirmary.

The two boys left the infirmary after saying goodnight to Sirius, with Harry-mouse riding in Draco’s breast pocket.

**^.^**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. O^o 


	15. Chapter 26

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this update even if it's short. Warning chapter has not been beta'd so all mistakes are all mine. ^.^~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, for full disclaimer see chapter 1.**

Chapter 26

“So what are we going to tell my father?” Draco asked.

“Who’s we? Do you have a mouse in your pocket?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Severus regretted them.

Draco’s eyes gleamed, “As a matter of fact I do,” Harry-mouse peaked out and waved at Severus, before burrowing back in, “How’d you know?” Draco asked jokingly, then he was serious again, “Do we have to tell him?”

“Well, not right away, but he will need to know, and preferably from you and not from another source, say the Daily Prophet. You would be in a lot more trouble than if you just tell him,” Severus explained softly. 

Remus was confused as to what was going on, but he just sat back and waited for whatever he was missing to be revealed to him. Just then Harry, decided he wanted to join the conversation, so he crawled out of Draco’s shirt pocket, and scampered down Draco’s side to the floor, where he transformed back into boy-form, and sat on the sofa next to Remus. He gave Remus a small smile and looked back at the two in heated discussion.

“I’m just scared about how he and mother will react.”

“They’ll tell you, you’re too young, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. I believe if they see that you are attempting to do the right thing they’ll support you, after they’ve cooled down a bit,” He thought for a second before snarking, “Maybe you will have to wait a month or so, I don’t think it will take them longer than that. Your mother may take it better than your father.”

Draco wailed slightly.

“Quit that! You don’t need to be acting like such a baby, especially when you’re about to have some of your own,” Severus barked. And everything clicked into place for Remus.

 

“Harry, you’re pregnant?” Remus gasped, “Why didn’t you tell me, when you told, Sev?”

“Well, I didn’t really tell him. He kind of figured it out.”

“So, I guess the change is complete then?”

“Yeah, but luckily I’m only female in mouse form. I still have all my bits as a human.”

“What about the in-between stages?”

“Well, that usually depends on how I feel. But it’s usually both.”

“Both?” Draco interrupted, intrigued.

Remus gave him a slight glare, “And what do you have to say for yourself, young man?”

“I didn’t know?” Draco said with a shrug.

“But you are going to do the right thing? Correct?”

“Yes. I’ll be responsible for the ‘pups’.”

“That’s goo….did you say pups?”

“Yup,” Harry said, coming over and sitting on Remus’s lap, “but we don’t know how many, and Poppy can’t scan to see how many, because of the magic around them,” Harry paused, his fingers playing through Remus’s hair, “Do you and Sev, want to be ‘grandparents’?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sure, Harry. Now are you and Draco a couple now or was it just that one time and you’re just friends?”

“No, we’re trying to be more than just friends,” Harry leaned in and whispered into Remus’s ear, “I think I love him,” then he pulled away and said louder, “Besides Draco’s stuck with me. He can’t have kids with anybody else but me now.” Harry slid off of Remus’s lap, got up and went to the small bathroom off of the room.

“Oh, the curse, then,” Severus interrupted. 

Draco looked at him, “How do you…oh, well I guess you ARE my father’s best friend.”

“Oh, and Madam Pomfrey made it so we can’t have anymore now,” Harry called from the bathroom. 

“What?” Remus and Severus asked.

“Not permanently. Just until we’re ready, and able to handle more.”

“That’s a smart thing to do. Now have you decided, what exactly you’ll be telling your father tonight?”

Draco noticed Harry in mouse-form climb into his pocket, “Well,…Sorry, about earlier, I was just feeling a little overwhelmed. I think I’ll wait before telling my parents about the babies, but I’ll tell father about the weremouse things today, when he gets here later.”

**^.^**


	16. Ch 27

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Another shortie, hope y'all enjoy it. Unbeta'd. Disclaimer: Don't own Hary Potter.(I just play with him a little for my own perverse pleasure...and maybe yours.)  
**

Chapter 27

“Lucius, I promise it is nothing bad. Draco just felt it was time he told you something. In fact, I have something to tell you, too,” The two boys and Remus heard coming from Severus’s entryway from where they were in the sitting room. “Oh, stop looking so worried. He’s your son. You should know him well enough to know it’s not …….bad,” Severus said as he guided Lucius into the room. 

Lucius started to protest until he saw that there were three pairs of eyes on him, not seeing the fourth pair, which belonged to Harry, because he was resting in Draco’s shirt. “I thought you wanted to talk to me, Draco. Not bandy about private matters in front of others,” Lucius said eyeing Lupin. 

“Father. It’s nothing new to them, what I have to tell you.”

“Well, what is it?” Lucius was getting frustrated with his son and the situation, but maintained his calm exterior like any good Malfoy, like his son, who he could tell was nervous, but was standing stoically in front of him. ‘Draco has grown into an impressive young man. I’m very proud of him. This won’t be so bad. He has not done anything to dissapoint me, except maybe in his first year when he let Potter get the better of him, or in his second, or…”

“Father, there was an incident in Potions earlier this year,” ‘Ah-oh, that doesn’t sound good,’ “And due to something beyond our control, a potion caused myself and Severus to become exposed,” ‘Worse and worse,’ “And I didn’t want you and Mother to worry, so I asked that you not be told the true reason for my stay in the Hospital Wing,” ‘Yes, this is probably the WORST,’ “Father? Do you have anything to say?”

“Yes. What exactly were you and Severus exposed to? And why am I just now hearing about any of this? You’ve been out of the Infirmary for two months now. Why didn’t you inform me right away?” Lucius was really struggling to maintain his cool.

“Well, the potion we, Harry and I, were working on was being sabotaged by another student,” Draco said as he heard Harry’s squeak giggle, “And Harry seeing that someone threw something at our potion, caught it, just as it hit, however, as you now know, Harry is a weremouse, and unfortunately the potion was changed and luckily Severus got everyone else out and surrounded our cauldron with a shield charm. Unfortunately, Severus, Harry and I were trapped within the shield. We were all exposed to the virus. The month we spent in the infirmary, we were waiting to see if we had been infected,” ‘Oh, Shit,’ “So, we found that Severus and I were both indeed infected with the weremouse virus, and are now weremice,” Draco paused and the pause lapsed into minutes, “So, Father? Do you have anything to say?”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me? Did you think your mother and I wouldn’t love you anymore?”

“No. But I was afraid of the disappointment I would see in your eyes. I’m not finished though. I will not be marrying any female,” Draco suddenly gasped as he realized what he had said and scurried away.

“What …what did he mean by that,” Lucius asked even though he thought he knew. His perfect son, perfect heir was gay. Which ……meant no grandchildren for him to spoil.

**^.^**


	17. Chapter 28

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I've got another chapter for you, tonight, seeing as how they're both short. Hopefully I get to write more but the next few weeks look like they'll be very busy, so I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to HP.**

**Chapter 28  
**  
“Dray, calm down. I think now you need to tell you father about me and the babies. He’s going to think you’re just being stubborn and not wanting to do your duty in having an heir,” Harry said into Draco’d hair after having held the other sobbing boy to his body for the past hour. Draco had finally settled down.

“Yeah, I know. I just meant to break it to him gently.”

“Yeah, you were real gentle back there, Dray,” Harry smirked into Draco’s hair.

“Okay, let’s go back, and talk to him some more. I wonder if Severus told him his news?”

“I’m sure he did,” Draco said as he helped Harry stand, and dusted him off before hugging him. They made their way back to the dungeons. 

**^.^**

“Father, I realize now I didn’t explain myself properly earlier. What I meant by all that, was that I’m about to” gulp “I’m about to..”

“What is it, Draco? Do I need to use legilmancy(?) to get it out of you?” Lucius murmured still a little angry and confused by his son’s behavior.

“I’vealreadygottensomeonepregnantandI’mgoingtobeafatherinacoupleofmonths,” Draco rushed out in one breathe.

“WHAT?!” Lucius roared, “Repeat that. I want to make sure I heard correctly. Malfoys DO NOT procreate while still in school. I thought we raised you better than that.”

“It was an accident…”

“What imbecilic girl allowed you to get her pregnant in this day and age. Or, wait did she trick you?”

“Father, wait. It wasn’t a girl.’

“Oh, dear Merlin. DO NOT TELL ME IT’S A MOUSE!”

 

**  
TBC**

**A/N: So what do you all think of this so far. Please let me know in a review.  
**


	18. Chapter 29

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: OMG, it's been so long since I've posted. Did you think I had given it up? I had kinda promised myself that I wouldn't post until I had finished the story, but unfortunately real life stuff piled up and even though I wrote more chapters, I didn't really finish, and I'm not really happy (well completely) with what I have, but my New Year's resolution was to leave no unfinished fics, so I'm trying to finish the ones I have posted before I start post any others, and I decided to start with Weremouse. I hope you like the next chapter. I'm looking over the chapters I have written and trying to clean them upbefore posting,and hopefully I'll finish this story up._

_Well enjoy ^.^~_

 

Chapter 29

“Oh, dear Merlin. DO NOT TELL ME IT’S A MOUSE!”

“FATHER!” Draco gasped slightly outraged, but then calmed down. He had not explained himself well. He put his hand in his pocket and felt Harry nuzzle his hand, comforting him; Letting him know that he was there for Draco. He uncurled his hand allowing Harry to climb up his arm, while Lucius continued to rant and rave nonsense really. He was pacing back and forth, scream-muttering every so often about mice, babies, and many other unintelligibles. Draco was glad Harry had thought to caste silence and privacy charms on the room as soon as they had entered it after finding Lucius there on the Marauder’s Map. 

“Father, calm down. Sit please, so that we can discuss this reasonably,” Draco finally said as his courage found him again in the form of Harry nuzzling the back of his ear, encouraging him. 

Lucius turned towards his son slowly, and made his way to the chair across from Draco’s seat on the sofa. “Alright, what is it that you have to say for yourself?”

“Father! How …. How could you have even thought that I would have gotten a mouse pregnant?” Draco cried out. He jumped back up and started pacing. He paused before taking a deep breath, “Father, I didn’t want to embarrass you or Mother through my actions. However, as I said earlier, what has occurred to me recently was an accident. You see, the person, PERSON mind you, that I got pregnant was….um..” Lucius had gotten up and had now stopped Draco with a hand on his arm. Draco faltered, as his father looked him in the eye, not breaking their eye contact, not even to blink.

“Oh, for goodness sake. You two must be the most ridiculous pair. Draco can’t get to the point, and you, Mr. Malfoy jump to conclusion way too easily. But, you have to admit, Draco, he was pretty close,” Harry said from behind the two blondes. Neither had noticed him appearing. Harry, now lounged on the sofa with his legs crossed, and his arms draped casually over the back of it.

“Potter, where’d you….. Oh, I forgot, you are now able to sneak into places you have no business being in,” Lucius sneered, “This is a private conversation between my son and I.”

Harry brought his right hand in front of him and studied his nails, before buffing them on his shirt and studying them again, as if to say he was bored of this conversation, “You know, Lucius. May I call you Lucius? It hasn’t been a private conversation for some time now. Actually at all, all evening. I’ve been in Draco’s pocket the whole time, keeping him calm,” he paused slightly, and looked up at Lucius directly in the eye, “And by the way, I have every right to be here. You see, I’m the one carrying your grandchild,” Harry said as he waved his hand at his stomach casually, and his pregnant belly was revealed. He laid a protective hand on his stomach, before lunging forward with a grace and speed that seemed to belie his ‘delicate’ condition. His eyes sparkled dangerously as he stared into Lucius’s eyes, even though he was at least a foot shorter.

Lucius and Draco were both struck by the fact that THIS was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who had stood up to Voldemort and not only walked away, but defeated him in the process.

“If I ever get a feeling that you disapprove of myself, my children, or Draco, I will take them away and you will never see hide nor hair of them or myself, ever again. Understood?”

Lucius could do nothing but nod his head, as he prevented himself from losing face in front of his son by backing down.

“Good,” Harry’s face cleared, and he smiled greatly, “Its good that we understand each other.”

Once they had all seated themselves, Lucius in the chair he had previously occupied, Draco in the same spot on the sofa, now with Harry curled against him instead of in his pocket, Lucius finally spoke up.

“But, how is that even possible. You’re a male?!” Lucius asked.

“It has to do with what happened to me several years ago and the potion’s accident two months ago.”

“Go on, I’m listening, Potter,” Lucius said finally relaxing back into his chair, crossing his legs elegantly. 

Harry proceeded to tell Lucius everything that had happened to him to make him the way he was, and fully explained what had happened to both Severus and Draco due to the accident, before proceeding to exactly how he had become pregnant and how his pregnancy had progressed, and how he had hid it from everyone until he was found out by Severus. Harry even told Lucius about Draco’s and his plans for the future. The only thing he didn’t mention was how long his pregnancy would last or the fact that there would be more than one pup. He also refrained from calling them his pups.

**^.^**

 

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. ^.^~


	19. Ch. 30

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Well,look at this another chapter for you guys. I think I must have lost alot of readers, because of my long delay in posting the next chapter. I'm going to try and update every few days, and finally finish this. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's short. Oh, and this chapter hasn't been beta'd, so sorry if there are any mistakes in it or the last chapter._

_Warning: some lime(?-just some fooling around for the boys)_

_Happy Reading^.^~_

__

 

Ch.30

 

“You given me a lot to take in young man, but believe me when I say my wife and I will do everything in our power to support you two. Also, I’d like to welcome you to the family. Also, I’d like to invite you to the Manor for the Holidays if you would like. Now, I need to go and explain to Narcissa that she will be a grandmother before she becomes a mother again,” On those words, Lucius swept out of the room, leaving two confused boys behind.

“Harry, did my Father just imply that he and my mother are attempting to have another child,” Draco asked unsure of himself.

“Yes, I believe so. Can you imagine, your younger brother or sister, will be younger than our pups. Do you think you could share them with me. I’ve always wanted siblings.” Harry was now sitting Draco’s lap, with his head on Draco’s shoulder, and after casting a no invasion spell on the room, tucked his head below Draco’s chin, and released his glamour charms. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s much larger frame, with his hands carassing Harry’s tummy ubder his shirt, where he could feel slight flutterings just under Harry’s skin. As his hands traveled over Harry’s body he noticed a few small bumps. “Harry what’s this?” he asked flicking his thumb over one gently. As he did so, he felt Harry shudder slightly in his arm, so he did it again, and got a stronger response.

“I told you, I have extra nipples now,” Harry said, then as Draco squeezed the nipple he had been playing with, Harry yelped, “Draco, stop. That hurt, don’t do it again please. They’re very sensitive since my pregnancy, and more than just light touching really hurts.”

“I’m sorry Harry,” Draco said softly, “I would never intentionally hurt you.” He turned Harry in his lap and pealed away Harry’s shirt. He leaned down and kissed the soft mound that held their children, then he bent down and placed soft kisses all over the mound, before working his way up to the top set of nipples, where he gently laved them with his tongue, careful to keeps his teeth away. Harry had started to squirm in Draco’s lap and was soon able to fell the effect he was having on Draco. Draco moved up to Harry’s mouth, and gently probed the warm recesses with his tongue, while he brought his hands down to cup Harry’s firm bottom. Harry mewled as he brought his hands to play in the blonde’s hair. Draco bucked up against Harry, while holding him against him, all the while plundering the warm tasty treassure that was Harry’s mouth.

After several minutes, Harry pulled away gently and moved away from Draco to sit on the other end of the sofa.

“What.. Harry, why’d you stop?” Draco asked confused, still breathing heavily. 

“Madame Pomfrey said no…no ejaculation for 46 hours and it’s only been a few hours,” Harry answered once he regained his normal breathing. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Harry, you could never hurt me, unless you left me. How about we just cuddle, then?” Draco suggested. When Harry nodded, he moved over and pulled Harry up with him, before transfiguring the sofa into a bed and lying down upon it. He pulled the covers over them, and the two fell asleep holding onto each other.

 

*….*….*

 

_A/N: Hope you all liked this short chapter. Bye. ^.^~  
_


	20. Ch-31

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Thanks a bunch to those of you who have reviewed this. I'm glad you all are enjoying my little story. Here's another short chapter, it's kind of a filler. Enjoy. ^.^~_

_Oh, and I almost forgot the disclaimer: Neither do I own nor recieve any money for any of the characters, I just fool around with them._

 

Chapter 31

Lucius walked back to his Hogwart’s room in a daze. He was going to be a grandfather at 45, his wife a grandmother at 40. His seventeen-year-old son was going to be a father, and his …boyfriend was none other than the Harry Potter. He finally reached the portrait to his room and said the password automatically, and walked in when it opened. Once inside he found Narcissa waiting up for him.

“So, what did Draco have to say?” Narcissa asked as soon as she had seen Lucius enter. But when she saw his ashen complexion, she hurried out of bed to him, “Luc, what’s wrong? Nothing bad has happened to my baby has it?”

“No. No, Cissy,” He enveloped her in a tight hug and pulled her to him. “Your baby has informed me that we are going to be grandparents.”

Narcissa pushed away from him, to look him in the eye, “What? How is this possible? We taught him better than that. How does he know this girl is the right one for him? Who is she?” Narcissa finally stopped in her ranting allowing Lucius to get a word in.

“Cissy, calm down. There’s more,” He led her to the bed, and sat down with her in his lap. “The potions experiment two months ago had a side-effect on Draco. No, let me finish,” Lucius said, when Narcissa tried to interrupt. He rubbed her back in a calming fashion. “It seems as if Harry Potter is a weremouse, and has transmitted the disease to both Severus and Draco. Wait, Narcissa. Potter and Draco have become friends, but that’s not all. Apparently, Potter was infected several years ago from a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse, and the hormones caused the weremouse virus to mutate in Potter, but the additional changes were held dormant over the years, until the potions accident, when he was changed fully. Now in his weremouse form he is female.” Lucius saw the light dawn in Narcissa’s eye, “Apparently, female weremice are fertile on the full moon, and no one thought to tell the two boys, and the two were alone together for the full moon and allowed their hormones to control them. They were in mouse form at the time. And Potter is now pregnant with our grandchild. Hold on. I’ve invited him for the holidays and he has accepted, for after Christmas Eve. Before that, he and Draco will be spending time with the Weasleys, friends of Potter.”

“And, you’re okay with this, Luc?” Narcissa asked after thinking about what she had learned.

“Yes. I hate to say it, but Potter is an intelligent young man, and his bloodlines are impressive. And he and Draco seem to be …prefect for one another.”

Narcissa paused, not because she was upset about being a grandmother yet, but because she wondered how this would impact her plans now, but she needn’t have worried, for Lucius soon said, “I know we just found out that we’re going to be grandparents soon, but what do you say to working on a baby of our own?” They were soon far away from any distractions but each other.

 

*~.~*


	21. Ch 32:

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

**Ch. 32:**

**Beginning of Winter Holidays**   
_(A/N: Slight jump, just so that story advances)_

 

Hermione finally cornered Harry two days before the winter holidays. She pulled him intop one of the unused classrooms on the third floor. "Okay Harry, I want to know what's been going on with you lately. You've been acting a little strange for the past couple of months, ever since you've started hanging arrouynd with that pervy little weremouse. Will you tell me who it is? If not, are you sure he didn't pay attention to what Ron and I were doing that day?"

"Yes, `Mione. Your reputation is secure. What's left of it anyways," Harry said jokingly.

At that she punched him in the arm. "Harrry, that's not funny. I have no clue how I got pregnant, but I have an idea it might involve a certain pair of Weasleys. I'm going to confront them when we go to the Burrow, of course after I talk to Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you going to ask about pregnancy stuff, and birthing," Harry asked intrerestedly.

"Yes. My mum isn't exactly the best person to ask. She had a cesarean with me and I'm the only one she's ever had. Also, I haven't even told her I'm pregnant yet," Hermione said sheepishly. "Hopefully, Mrs. Weasley will be more understanding then Mum will. She's going to have a cow when she finds out, because she's taught me since I was little about what the responsible thing to do is and all. Can you believe it, Ron's not even worried about what our parents will say. I swear, his eyes twinkle worse than Dumbledore's do, ever since he found out about the baby. Of course, for some reason when he's talking to me about the baby, he tries not to act excited. He confuses me. I just hope the baby will be more like me and not so much like his father, although I wouldn't mind if it looks alot like him, just so long as it doesn't get his brains. That's just what I need, a little Ron Jr. running around," she shuddered as she said this. 

"I hope so too, `Mione. One Ronald Weasley is enough for the world. So do you know what you'll be having, yet?" Harry asked. 

"Not yet. Madam Pomfrey says I can find out any day, but I'm not sure if I want to be surprised or not. I'm kind of hoping for a girl though, so I'm afraid to find out and see that we're going to have a boy, which seems likely since the weasley's have so many of them." Hermione was starting to look down.

"I'm sure you'll get what you want. Hey, if you don't get a girl this time, there's always next time, and then you can make sure you have a girl. There're potions for that. You have to wonder if the Weasley's just liked trying for a girl the old fashioned way or what?" This got Hermione to chuckle, and Harry joined in, slightly squeaking, but it wasn't noticeale to Hermione, because she had gotten used to Harry's squeaky laugh over the years. 

*****


	22. Ch. 33

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Well, Hello again. I know these chapters have been kinda short,but I've been posting nearly everyday,so that counts for something , right? Oh,I didn't state this on the other chapters,but these chapters haven't been beta'd yet, and so there may be mistakes I've missed. Is anyone willing to beta the newest chapters?_

_Well,as always I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter universe. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
^.^~  


Chapter 33 

Two days later, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry, with Draco-mouse stashed in his pocket, made their way into the Burrow carrying their bags. They had been able to take the Knight bus from the train station to the village, and then walked to the Burrow. They had informed Molly that since they were adults, at least almost, they would make their way themselves, and she didn't need to bother with picking them up. When they entered the Burrow, they saw that it was empty. There was a note from Molly telling them to settle in, and she and Arthur would be home later that night, they were out running errands. But not for long. They had put all their things away, and they had all made their way down to the living room, drinking tea that Hermione had made, because Ron had insisted that she not climb the stairs unless absolutely necessary, and had taken her stuff upstairs himself and put it away. Ron and Ginny were playing chess and Hermione and Harry were reading.

When Harry let Draco out of his pocket to sip out of his saucer, Ginny saw him and exclaimed, "WD! I didn't know you were bring him, Harry? Hey, WD. Well, this is my home, the Burrow, I'll show you around later if you want." Then she looked back down to see what Ron's move had been to put her in check.

"Harry, why did you bring him?" Hermione whispered.

Harry was about to answer, when the fireplace glowed green, and soon two identical red haired young men were standing in front of the fireplace. "Hello all!" They singsonged together. "Don't wory about us, we just need to use the toilet, then we'll be back and talk to you lot." Then they made their way to the bathroom. The group remaining in the living room could hear Fred mutter, "I told you we should use the restroom before we left the shop, and not wait until we got here after running errands..." The bathroom door closed, cutting off the rest of their remarks.

Hermione stood, "Ron come with me to the kitchen. Ginny, can you inform those two that I would like to talk to them." Then she strode out of the room to the kitchen. Ron followed with a panicked expression on his face. 

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, coming to sit next to Harry. She picked up the white mouse after he crawled onto her palm, and nuzzled him against her cheek. Then she laid him on her leg and pet him. 

"Oh, I think it has something to do with the fact that Hermione thinks she's pregnant because the twins gave Ron faulty birth control on purpose, and that's why she's pregnant." Harry replied. He gave a small laugh, and reached over and gave Draco a pet.

Just then the twins walked in. "Where are the love birds?" George asked.

"Oh, Hermione wants to see you two in the kitchen, and boy are you two going to get it," Ginny said. Harry laughed, nodding his head, he leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "I don't think they had anything to do with it, but this should be good."

Fred noticed how they were sitting, and from the twins point of view it appeared as if the two on the couch were holding hands, and Harry was whispering sweet nothings into their little sister's ear. "So do we have another couple of love birds in the house then," Fred said nodding towards the pair. "Yeah, are you two finally together?" George asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed, "No," They answered together, looked at each other, and laughed.

"We're just good friends," Ginny said innocently, "And besides, I don't think my boyfriend or Harry's would appreciate it very much." Ginny was one of the people Harry had talked to about maybe being gay, but had told her nothing about having a boyfriend, so she must have been embellishing, but Harry knew who her boyfriend, or boyfriends rather, were, because he had set them up, sort of, not that he would say anything to any of her brothers; Dean Thomas and Semus Finnegan.

"What…." The two stuttered. They had not known that Harry was gay, "And just who are you dating young lady, and young man?" George said in his most stern adult voice, before Ginny and Harry interrupted with their peals of laughter.

"None of your business, MUM," Harry said, giggling squeakily.

Then, there came a booming voice from the kitchen, "George and Fred Weasley, you better make your way into this kitchen before you seriously get it."

George and Fred looked at each other with identical expressions of fear, 'What did we do.' "Cor, what's her problem." 

"If you go, you'll find out," Ginny said pushing the twins towards the kitchen.

***


	23. Ch-34

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. It's a short one again. The truth finally comes out...wel, not exactly, just the truth about Hermione's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

 

Chapter 34: 

Once they had gone into the kitchen, Ginny pulled out her modified extendable ears and motioned Harry to follow her. She set the pair up so that she and Harry could both listen in on the conversation, Draco climbed into Harry’s hair so he could hear also. They had modified the ears to be able to penetrate silencing charms.

*****

Hermione was saying, "Now, I'd like an explaination about,"

Ron interrupted again, "`Mione, maybe this can wait.."

"Ronald Weasley, sit down and shut your trap. You're very close to being in the outhouse with this, you two jackals. Now. George, Fred, I'd like an explaination about something," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"What about, Hermione," one of the twins was asking, while the other giggled at Ron's whipped status.

There was the sound of a chair scraping, "This, you baffoons. Did you think it was funny to give Ron defective birth control, or what."

All laughing had stopped. "Merlin, Hermione, Are you.." "Preggers?" "But, wait, why are you blaming us. We gave Ron the bestests stuff." "Fool-proof."

“Well, apparently not, obviously.” Hermione shouted.

“Hermione, the stuff we gave Ron is...” “one-hundred percent..” “..effective..” “unless, someone.." "..tampers with it…."

There wasn't a sound heard for several minutes as certain occupants contemplated this information.

Hermione roared suddenly, “RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. Get back in that chair and explain yourself this minute. You two can leave. I apoligize for believing you idiots were responsible, when it was my fiance that was to blame the whole time."

The twins ran out of the door fighting to get out first, once they made it through they closed the door and felt it being sealed from the inside, but not before they heard Ron whimper, “Help me”. 

They returned to the living room to find Ginny and Harry holding each other on the floor laughing and giggling.

“Are you two sure you're not a couple?”

The two on the floor brought themselves up wiping the tears from their eyes. "Yes, we're sure. I can't believe Ron actually got her pregnant deliberately."

"I think it's because he didn't want to lose her after school and so did the only thing he could think of to keep her."

"But why would he want to keep her." "Yeah, especially with the way she acted today?" The twins were confused, “She's worse then Mum.” “Yeah.”

"Whose worse then me, dear?" Molly asked from behind them, causing them all to jump. Harry squeaked loudly, causing all eyes to turn to him. "Are you all right, Harry dear?"

^.^~


	24. Chapter 35

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

Chapter 35: 

"Are you all right, Harry dear?"

“Yes, I'm fine Molly. I just seem to startle very easily now." Harry said blushing. 

“That's alright. Now where are Ron and Hermione?" Molly asked. "Arthur take those bags to the kitchen, and I'll get started on dinner."

“NOOO," came from all of the four youngest in the room. 

“Uh, Ron and Hermione are having a, uh, discussion in the kitchen, and it might be best not to disturb them," Ginny said, finally.

"Whatever about?" Molly asked.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and a muttering Ron came rushing past them, and out the door. They could all hear crying coming from the kitchen.

Molly rushed into the kitchen, with the rest close on her heals. They found Hermione seated at the table, with her head on her folded arms, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Hermione dear," Molly asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, yet" Hermione sobbed out.

"Of course you're not. Is that what you and Ron were fighting about?"

"No," Hermione wailed, "He said he's loved me since first year, but was too much of a dunce to know until last year, and now he's worried he'll lose me to someone else."

"But why are you crying then," Molly was very coonfused, but she put her arms around the sobbing young woman.

Hermione gave a cry and turned in Molly's arms, and Molly could feel why Hermione would be upset. She lifted her eyes towards her husbands, asking silently if he had seen. He nodded back and started shepherded the rest out of the room. Only Harry insisted on staying. 

He came up to Hermione and Molly and embraced them both. "It'll be alright. You have all of us to support you. You're not in this alone. Ron did what he did, because, well, he's a fool, and well, crazy about you. He's been worried that you'll realize that you could find someone better than him when you go off on your own."

"What exactly did Ron do?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Why don't we all sit down, and talk. I know there are some things `Mione wanted to ask you about," Harry said catching Molly's eye, and silently telling her that she would find out later. They all sat down and Harry waved his hand and suddenly they all had steaming cups of tea in front of them. Another wave put the forgotten groceries away. "Hermione was telling me the other day that she's worried about what to expect with the baby, and especially about the birthing process," Harry said calmly, sipping his tea.

Molly looked at Harry gratefully, and proceeded for the next hour to regal the two about all the intracacies about giving birth, including all the gory details. And though he hid it, Harry's hand was rubbing his stomach the whole time to prevent his eyes from giving him away, he stared down at his empty cup. He sighed and waved his hand again and all of their cups were filled again.

Just as Molly was launching into a description of delivering the afterbirth, Ron came rushing in, and fell to his knees next to Hermione. Hermione tried ignoring him, but he tugged her face towards him gently. 

"Hermione, I love you so much. I'm sorry about what I did, but I can't be sorry about the consequences," he placed his hand over the spot where their child rested, "When you didn't say anything at first I was worried the plan hadn't worked. I can't tell you how happy I was when you finally told me that you were. I know you're woried about the future, but I have a plan. I've been arranging things for us, once we're out of school. Professor Dumbledore says, you have the choice of any of the professors at the school to apprentice to, or if that isn't what you want, he'll find you another position for you. I've gotten a position as Madam Hooch's assistant for next year, and I'll be able to take care of the baby for most of the day, that way you can focus on your studies. Dumbledore is even giving us a set of rooms in Gryffindor tower, where we can live." Ron pulled out a box, "I've been wanting to give you this for some time now, but had decided to wait until christmas, but decided to give you it now. I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of consenting to be my wife?" He pulled out a small gold band that had two hands cupping a heartshaped ruby. "This was my great-grandmother's ring. She gave it to me when I was little to give the one I knew would make my world complete, and that's you."

Hermione gave a sob and launched herself into Ron's lap, "Of course I'll marry you, Ron, I love you, even if you are a dunce." They kissed and the room was silent for several minutes.

~*~

 

_A/N: Watch out, people, Ron has a PLAN. Haha._  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though its short, and probably has some mistakes.  



	25. Ch.36

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Just a short little chapter. It was actually supposed to be part of the last one, but when I was copy and pasting I missed it. Enjoy. ^.^~_

 

Chapter 36: 

Molly finally interrupted the silence, "You know, Ron, the whole family has been wondering what happened to that ring. Everyone remembered it clearly from years ago, but then Nana stopped wearing it about a year before her death, and there was no mention of it in her will, and there was no trace of it anywhere. Ha. And to think you had it the whole time." Molly chuckled to herself, and dragged Harry out with her, "So Harry, any ideas for dinner? I don't think I'll be getting my kitchen back anytime soon."

"How about we go out to eat? My treat, to celebrate," Harry paused, "Um, Molly, is childbirth really that bad?"

 

"Oh, Harry dear, it can be much worse, but afterwards when your holding your baby or babies, as in the case of the twins, it somehow seems worth it. Why, did you get a girl pregnant?" Molly asked jokingly.

"No," Harry squeaked, "I was just curious, is all. Actually, I've been meaning to tell you, but well, you see, I like boys, not girls."

"That's okay Harry. We will always care about you no matter what," Molly assured him, "So are you involved with anyone special?" Harry blushed.

"Well, if we go out tonight, you can meet him, but you have to promise not to tell anyone that he's my boyfriend. Ok?"

"Of course, Harry. Now where will we be going?"

"Oh, just a little place I know."

****


	26. Chapter 37

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Another chapter today! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Ok, I also have a question. What names, for the babies, do you like best? Just write in a review which names you would like to see. I already have some picked out (mentioned in previous chapters), tell me what you think of them. Well, enjoy 1  
^.^~_

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP or anything related.  
_

Chapter 37: 

 

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin, Harry,” Draco asked once they were alone in the men’s room of the restaraunt. 

“Ummm, why do you ask,” Harry squeaked out.

“Well, maybe it’s because you manipulated the situation to get what you wanted, without giving up anything. Information about childbirth, and taking the Weasley’s out for dinner, as you’ve wanted to do for the longest to show them your appreciation, and found a way for me to tag along, and not as a mouse,” Draco said after he had ‘thought’ a minute.

They were standing by the urinals, gazing longingly at each other as they peed, when the door opened to reveal the Weasley twins. The two walked over to the two urinals on either side of the pair. They unzipped their pants, nodded to each other, behind Draco and Harry’s backs, before letting loose with a yellow, fragrant liquid, that came streaming out of their open flaps, and towards the two boys.

“Shit, Weasleys. Did you grow up in a barn?” Draco smelled himself and almost gagged, “What the hell is this shit?” He tried to cast a cleaning charm, but the scent stuck to him. When he looked around, he couldn’t find Harry anywhere, “You prats, where is Harry?”

The twins had been too busy covering their eyes to prevent the liquid from hitting their faces, and had not noticed that Harry was no longer there. “We don’t know. He was here, just a second ago.” “And don’t worry, that’s just our newest prank.” “We were trying to show Harry.” “Yeah he’s our major investor.” “We always demonstrate our products for him.”

“Get out, but before you do, remove this stench! I’ll find him, and he better not be harmed,” Draco growled, worried something might be wrong, but hoping Harry was just hiding in his mouse form, but he couldn’t look for him with Dweedle Dee and Dweedle Dum around. One of the red heads pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and sprayed Draco with it, instantly The horrible smell was gone, to be replaced by a light floral smell. “Well, that’s better. What is it?”

“Oh, its just two potions that stink by themselves, but when mixed they combine to make a great perfume.” “We were developing perfumes, and came upon this by accident.” “Okay,” “Okay,” “We’re leaving.”

As soon as the two were gone, Draco was on his hands and knees, looking all over the floor, whispering “Harry, Harry, where are you?”

Suddenly the bathroom door opened again, and Draco pretended to be looking for something on the ground. All of a sudden he felt someone step over him and straddle his hips, before sitting on his back, “You know, Draco, that floor is very unsanitary. Whatever could you possibly be looking for,” Came Harry’s voice from on his back.

Draco sighed, “As if you don’t know. You, of course. Where did you go?”

“I apparated away, before realizing that the twins were just pulling one of their pranks. You wouldn’t believe where I ended up,” Harry paused, “Hogwarts! I had to walk back to the edge of the apparition wards, because somehow I was inside of them, but couldn’t get back out. Luckily, no-one saw me.” Harry climbed off of Draco’s back, before helping him to stand, “Well, let’s get back. I’m starving.”

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully, until they were about to leave. Molly suddenly stopped Draco, “Draco, why don’t you come back to the Burrow with us. I’m sure the kids would like to have some company,” She said giving him a meaningful look. 

Later that evening, she even invited him to stay the night, or as long as he wanted. Which worked out well, since Draco had been getting tired already of being in mouse form, and now he could make his presence known and comments heard by all. Soon it was Christmas Eve and Harry and Draco exchanged gifts with the Weasleys before taking their leave to go to Malfoy Manor.

~*~*~*~*~


	27. Chapter 38

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: I know my chapters have been really short, but I’d rather, andI think you do too, be able to post more often with shorter chapters than post one long chapter every couple of months…. Well, that being said, this chapter is slightly longer, and it comes with a  
 **WARNING: Boy-sex (well almost)** _

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP.  
_

Ch. 38 

The two boys arrived at Malfoy Manor in high spirits on Christmas Eve having used the Floo. Draco had gone first and so was there at the exit to catch Harry as he stumbled out. Narcissa was there to greet them, but before she allowed them to exit the receiving room, she cleaned them with a quick spell, and then hugged them.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry. How are you feeling today?” Narcissa asked, placing her arm around his shoulders and leading him away. Over her shoulder she told Draco, “Why don’t you take your bags upstairs, dear? I have some things to discuss with our little darling. Your father is in the study, so when you’re finished, bring him down with you to the Green Room,” and she led Harry out.

“Why is this called the Green Room?” Harry asked as they walked into a room that was decidedly _not_ green.

“Oh, it’s named that because it used to be green, but I believe Lucius’s grandmother changed it, but it had been called that for so long, it continued to be called that. The color it was changed was atrocious, so when I became the Lady of the Manor, I changed it again to suit my tastes,” Narcissa said as she glanced fondly at the red room. In fact the only thing that was even green in the room was a 12-foot Christmas tree in the center of the room, surrounded by neat stacks of presents. She pulled Harry with her to sit on a 14th century settee. “This has actually been in this room since it was new, and has always been red, even when the room was green and pink. I actually based the color scheme of the room on it,” she paused briefly, “Now, how are you doing, Harry dear?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m a little anxious about waiting for the birth, especially when Poppy is unable to tell when exactly I’m due. I’m doing a little better since I convinced Mrs.Weasley to talk about the birthing process, even though she doesn’t know about me being pregnant,” Harry said.

“How positively Slytherin of you,” Narcissa said almost purring. She was about to say more when the two handsome almost identical blonde males entered the room.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Harry said, standing quickly, reaching into his pocket, and placing several packages on the floor next to the tree. “This is a beautiful tree, Narcissa. Even prettier than the ones at Hogwarts.”

“Why thank you, dear. I’m sorry to say that I only directed the house elves in decorating it,” Narcissa said. She glanced at the clock, “Well, the others should be arriving soon.”

The next hour was spent sitting and sipping hot cocoa with marshmallows. Sirius, Remus and Severus arrived carrying packages which they placed under the tree along with the others already there. They all went to dinner and afterwards talked, before all heading to bed.

Early the next morning, Draco gently shook Harry awake at 3 a.m., after he awoke to bells ringing and a loud “Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas.” He was still amazed that his father followed the same routine that he had since Draco had been small, but in a way he found it very comforting. 

“Harry, Harry, waaakkkkeee uuuppp,” Draco breathed into Harry’s ear, as he straddled Harry’s out-flung arm. “Come on, baby. it’s time to wake up and open presents.” He blew in his ear. Harry jolted upright, knocking his forehead into Draco’s forehead, and flinging his arm up. Straight into Draco’s, um, groin area. Draco didn’t know what to grab. He just knew he was in pain. Harry winced slightly at the pain he had caused his lover, his forehead was fine because of the protection charms he had on himself to protect him from injury.

“Oh, god, Draco. I’m sorry, but my ears are really sensitive when you blow in them. And, well I was already awake, and was just kinda waiting for you to wake me up right, but when you blew in my ear, I was a little startled. I’m so sorry,” he repeated gently.

“Arrgghh,” Draco groaned, finally settling on holding his pour abused groin, the pain in his forehead a dull ache compared to that.

“Oh, no. Your forehead is bleeding,” Harry said as he summoned his wand to himself, he caste a quick healing charm on Draco’s forehead before kissing it. “Do you want me to kiss your other injury better.” Draco stopped groaning in agony, and nodded his head. “Well, lay down then, and I will.” Harry pushed him down gently, and pulled his sleeping pants down to his ankles. He then kneeled between Draco’s legs Harry gently ran his hands up from his ankles, over his knees, and almost to the apex of Draco’s thighs, before moving them back down to the knees and back again. He repeated this several times, each time, getting closer and closer to his prize. 

Draco was fast forgetting his pain. Harry leaned forward as much as his belly allowed and blew across Draco’s already hard erection. As he blew again, he brought his hands all the way together over the warm flesh in front of him. He allowed a small amount of spit to drip down onto his hands and gently spread it over Draco’s erection, starting at the base and working his way up. He continued like this for some time. Eventually, he held the heavily throbbing member in one hand as he moved it up and down, as the other repeated the path it had traveled earlier. He spit down again, but this time started at the top, and spread the spit and the droplet of precome over the head of Draco’s penis. He paused slightly, “Draco could you put some pillows under your butt. I can’t reach it right now.”

“Oh, god, yes,” Draco said, coming slightly out of his stupor and pulling his pile of pillows, he slept with 8, towards himself, and placed several underneath his butt, and one under Harry’s belly for his comfort when he leaned forward. 

Harry removed Draco’s bottoms completely, and rearranged their legs so that his legs went around the stack of pillows Draco’s butt was resting on, and Draco’s legs draped over his shoulders. “Comfortable,” Harry asked gently.

“Uh-huh, you?” Draco replied, his eyes closing as Harry’s hand gripped him again.

“Oh, yeah I’m good.”

“That you are, baby. That you aaarrreeee..Ugggh,” Draco said as Harry’s mouth closed in around him. Draco was in bliss. Harry’s other hand continued it’s path up and down, up and down Draco’s leg, coming closer and closer to his goal. He finally reached it. His fingers circled around Draco’s opening, teasing it and the area behind Draco’s balls. He massaged the area as he moved his head up and down. He would suck the tip, then release it and lick it down the side and back up the other. He stuck index and ring fingers of his right hand, the one that had been teasing Draco, into his mouth and covered them with spit. Then he pulled them out and moved them down between Draco’s balls, over his perineum, and around Draco’s opening, before pushing his index finger in, causing Draco to jump. Luckily Harry was licking and was able to pull away before he was injured. He moved his finger around gently pressing upwards, trying to find Draco’s prostate, and knew he had found it when Draco gasped. 

He smiled before taking Draco’s erection back into his mouth sucking on the tip. He wondered briefly how other people were able to fit the whole thing in their mouths without gagging, when all he was able to fit was a few inches before his gag reflex started acting up, and he didn’t think Draco would appreciate him throwing up all over him. His ring finger, which had been caressing the outside of Draco’s opening, slid in alongside his index finger when he had pulled it out and decided that Draco was stretched enough to allow a second finger. 

He stretched Draco’s hole more to allow his fingers more freedom of movement, before stabbing them at where he had found Draco’s prostate as he continued to suck on Draco’s head, when Draco gave a warning shout. He stayed where he was and continued to suck and stab, but when Draco released a flood of seminal fluid into his mouth, he pulled away with a face and spit it out. That had been gross. He didn’t think he could get used to that. It definitely had been an experience, nothing at all like when he had practiced on those bananas, which had turned to mush in his mouth. He rubbed his free hand over his chin to wipe away the white mess, before removing his fingers from Draco’s butt, giving it a quick caress, before going to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. 

He changed his nightclothes as he realized that Draco’s spunk had gotten all over them. He then took a wet towel to the bed where Draco lay in the same position as Harry had left him, all spread out, breathing heavily. Harry carefully cleaned him off and removed the pillows from beneath him. He then found some clean clothes and dressed Draco in them. He even brought a dressing gown out for himself and for Draco and put his on, before Draco finally moved on his own and hugged Harry to him. 

“I have to say that was the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten. If that’s a new tradition I’ll take it. Except without the me being injured part. Now lets get downstairs, I want to open my presents,” Draco said excitedly. “Oh, and watch this.” He led Harry out of their room, closing the door behind him, before running to his parents’ room, throwing the door open yelling, “Santa came, Santa came!” 

Harry saw Lucius sit up rubbing the fake sleep from his eyes, as he yawned and stretched, “We’ll be there soon, Draco. Why don’t you wake Severus?” he said with a gleam in his eyes.

*~*~*


	28. Chapter 39

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. And don't worry, we're approaching the time of birth. Of course I'll be doing some skipping forward to get there. Well, enjoy! ^.^~

 

Chapter 39

Severus woke up from ‘Santa’s’ call, and laid awake with his arms wrapped around Remus, waiting for Draco to come ‘wake’ him up like he did every year. Something had to be said for tradition. And he was finally able to share this with his lover, as he was able to do with all parts of his life, since the death of Voldemort. He couldn’t wait to see what Remus’s reaction would be to 17-year-old Draco acting like a child. Especially, if he came and jumped on the bed as he was want to do in years past. 

He waited for a few minutes and when no Draco showed, he started to drift, but came awake and pretended to sleep, when he heard “Santa came, Santa came!” coming from down the hall.

His door opened soon after and felt a body jump on the bed on top of him and Remus. “Wake up, Sev! Santa came, and I want to open my presents!” He cracked open his eyes to see Draco laying over him and his lover, shaking them both, “Wake up, Remus.”

He looked towards the door and saw Harry standing in the doorway, watching his boyfriend with an expression of indulgence and a little envy. He motioned Harry towards him, knowing that the brat had missed out on these kind of things when he was younger. “Happy Christmas, Harry. Now why don’t you take your four year old boyfriend and wake that mutt you call a godfather. I’ll make sure Remus and I are in the Green room on time to open presents,” He paused as Harry dragged Draco out of his bed before saying, “And don’t think I didn’t notice the delay in Draco coming to wake us up this year.”

Harry blushed as he squeaked softly before dragging Draco out of the room and down the hall to Sirius’s room. Severus could hear him though sing-songing, “Siri, wakey-wakey. Santa brought you some presents. You better come and open them before I do.” He sighed pleased that Draco had allowed Harry to share in the fun.

 

*~*~*

 

They had all opened their presents and now everybody was sitting and talking before going back to bed, when Narcissa said, “Why Draco, I do believe you missed a present!”

Everyone looked around, but didn’t see anything. Draco finally said, “What do you mean, Mother? I don’t see anything else.”

Narcissa smiled at all of them, “Well, that because I couldn’t very well wrap my stomach and put it under the tree now could I. Of course, you will have to wait for this present. Another 8 months, and your baby brother or sister will be born,” she said as she patted her still flat stomach.

“Really!” Draco said excitedly, “I’m finally getting a sibling. That’s amazing. I mean it’s not like I haven’t begged you two for years for a little brother or sister.” He went and hugged his mother and father, before crouching down and putting his hands on his mother’s stomach, and saying, “Hey, little guy, you must be really tiny right now, but just wait, in a few more months you’ll be big enough to come out and play with your big brother Draco, and his friend Harry.” He got up hugged his mother once more before going back to the seat he had been sharing with Harry, and gathered him in his arms. “Can you imagine, Harry? I’m going to be a father before I’m a big brother. Ha!” He laid his hand protectively over Harry’s stomach as he nuzzled his neck, completely forgetting that there was someone in the room that didn’t know about his impending fatherhood and the fact that Harry was pregnant. 

That is until Harry elbowed him in the gut, just as Sirius’s head popped up from the book on motorcycles he was studying, and glanced over at them. He had been so immersed in the book that he had completely missed the boxes of baby things the pair had received. But this he didn’t miss their words. He put all the clues together and came up with, “Harry’s pregnant?” As this was the same way he had found out that Lily was pregnant 18 years ago today, and he had just been thinking of that, and had been trying to keep from crying by sticking his head in the book from Harry. “No, you can’t be…. You’re a guy. Guys can’t have babies…” He looked confusedly over at Remus.

Harry answered not want to keep his godfather in the dark any longer. He walked over to the chair Sirius sat in, and banished the spells covering his pregnancy. “I’m pregnant Sirius,” He said gently, “Draco’s the dad. It’s because I’m a weremouse, but more than that, it has to do with how I was infected….” He carefully explained all that had led to him becoming pregnant with Draco’s child, and how they had decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Sirius hugged him gently and cried finally. He cried for the fact that this was the first Christmas in a long time that he had spent with those he considered family. He cried that he had missed so much of Harry’s life. But most of all he cried for the fact that two of his best friends would never see their grandchildren born, and had in fact missed their son growing up. And he cried that Harry had had to grow up without his parents.

*~*~*

The rest of the holidays passed joyously. Once they were over, those that needed to returned to Hogwart’s ready for the new semester, and all the things the new year would bring. 

_Or so they hoped._

__


	29. Chapter 40

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Here we are. It's time for the babies, but don't worry it's not the end yet. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. ^.^~_

_**WARNING: Graphic description of birth. If you are easily squicked, maybe you should avoid some parts (I have not marked the areas, sorry) Sex.**   
_

 

Ch. 40- 

A month and a half later….

Draco was frantic with worry. No one had seen Harry in 2 days. Well, Draco had last seen him when they parted ways yesterday morning to go to class. However, according to the Muu…, Granggg.., uhm, er Hermione, Harry never made it to any of his classes yesterday or today. Draco had searched all of Harry’s hiding places, but he hadn’t been anywhere. He had checked with Poppy and Severus, and neither had seen Harry since dinner two days before, like everyone else. 

Luckily today was Friday, and he had already finished for the day, so he could continue his search for the dark-haired boy. Draco decided to check the infirmary, just in case Harry had showed up there. He was worried because it seemed as if Harry would be delivering any day now. He had ballooned in size in the last month. People had even started looking at him funning because of his weird waddle, but no-one said anything, since most had noticed that the two of them, Draco and Harry that is, had started to hang out together. And, so rumors were rampant about just what could cause a boy to walk funny all of a sudden, but none came close to Harry being pregnant. 

Draco had reached the Hospital Wing without noticing, and subconsciously made his way to the back room, where he and Harry had spent a month together. He tried to open the door, but when it wouldn’t open, he absentmindedly pulled out his wand and said, “Alohomora,” and opened the door, only to be met by an unexpected sight. He hurriedly closed and locked the door behind him, and rushed towards the …..nest, there wasn’t another way to describe the mound of bedding in one corner of the room upon which Harry was on all fours in one of his in-between stages. He had his black furry ears, which were laying flat against his head. His black furry tail was raised up and hanging over his back. His large distended belly was almost touching the ground, his back was curved slightly, and his legs were splayed to the sides as he pushed; while he panted. Draco looked down at Harry’s bottom and was suddenly distracted by a HEAD coming out, and so the baby was out, and so Draco went to reach for it, to help Harry out. But as soon as he reached the edge of Harry’s nest, Harry growled at him. Actually, growled at him. So, he went and pulled up a chair to the edge of the nest to watch, feeling completely helpless. Harry grabbed the baby and was licking it clean. Once it was clean, he laid it in front of him, and he tied off the umbilical cord in 2 places close to the baby’s belly and chewed through it. Draco finally noticed another baby lay before Harry covered them both. Then Harry went rigid, before he got back into the position he had been in when Draco arrived. Draco stared on helplessly as Harry struggled for the next hour to deliver their third pup. He followed the same process as he had with the second, and Draco assumed the first. All of a sudden Harry started pushing again, and all Draco could think was, ‘Oh dear god, not another one.’

But it wasn’t. He watched in horrified awe as a big bloody blob was pushed out of Harry’s body. He was about to approach, glad it was over, when Harry turned around and proceeded to eat the placenta.

‘God, Harry, that’s just gross,’ Draco thought to himself.

Harry finally lay down on his side and gathered the three babies to him and led them each to a nipple. They all instantly latched on and began sucking hungrily. Once Harry had them all arranged how he wanted them, he looked up at Draco, smiling beautifully with love in his eyes. “Draco, they’re so beautiful. I love them so much,” He motioned Draco to him, and whispered raspily, “I love you so much. Thank you for giving me them.” Then, he pulled Draco down to lay facing him, o that they surrounded the three little ones. And then, Harry kissed Draco softly, before turning his attention to his pups, and eventually he moved them to his other side. Finally all three had drifted to sleep. Harry bundled them all up and handed each to Draco, who unwrapped them, examined them, counting fingers and toes, checking their sex, rewrapping them and handing them back to Harry. One girl and two boys. The girl, born last, had a full head of black curls, a shock to Draco, but he was happy with his daughter none-the-less. Both boys were true Malfoys, each with fine blond wisps of hair. They were identical. Thirty fingers and thirty toes evenly distributed. Draco noticed that the two boys each had a different-colored ribbon tied around their stomachs, and he asked Harry about them.

“Oh, the one with the green ribbon was born first, and the one with the red ribbon, second. It’s so that we can tell them apart,” Harry explained as he bundled the girl up again, “So, what are you naming him?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Who?” Draco asked confused.

Harry gave him a look, “Your son, of course. I told you, he’s yours to name. Of course, I get the second one and our daughter.”

“Oh, well, Draco Lucius Malfoy II, of course,” Draco said matter of factly.

“What, no ‘junior’,” Harry murmured tiredly as he lay down with his babies. His exhaustion catching up with him, now that the rush of finally having his babies left him, he yawned, “Don’t leave me…,” yawn, “stay, and take a nap with me,” he got out, before his eyes drifted closed and he was asleep.

Draco was tired, since he had spent most of last night looking for Harry and today in class, so he decided that he would take a nap before alerting the others that the babies had been born. He curled up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry snuggled back into him and they were both in dreamland for the next few hours.

~***~

Draco awoke after only a few hours, because he felt cold and no longer had a weight against him. He looked around and saw that Harry had the three babies, and was feeding them, and cleaning them one by one with his tongue.

Draco said sleepily, “You know, there are charms for that.”

Harry gave him another funny look, “Of course, I know. Mrs. Weasley taught me them. But we’re bonding,” he said after he finished cleaning the last pup. He gathered them to him and he crawled with them back to where Draco lay. He snuggled back into Draco’s arms, saying, “Now, go back to sleep. I’m tired.” And Draco remembered why Harry would be so tired, and so went back to sleep.

The next time Draco awoke, was from a very pleasurable dream. Still half-asleep he started grinding his hips up. He was startled by a slight tingling in his nether regions, but then it went away so he ignored it in favor of the warm weight above him. He came fully awake to realize a naked furry-Harry was sitting on him, with him _inside_ of him, rocking his hips back and forth, his eyes glazed. And in a small section of his brain, Draco realized Harry smelled as good as he had _that night_. Draco’s hands came up and pulled Harry’s head down into a passionate kiss. Draco glanced around quickly and saw the pups’ mound off to the left of him and so rolled with Harry to the right. 

“Love you, Harry,” Draco breathed out as he tore his lips away, before he started to earnestly pump his hips between Harry’s splayed legs. Then Draco moved to the spot on Harry’s neck that Harry loved to have bitten, and gently sunk his teeth in. Harry jerked slightly and howled as he came, spurting white gooey seed all over their stomachs. Draco, upon feeling the clenching walls gripping him in their sweet caress, started erratically pumping into Harry before stiffening and releasing a flood of white-hot seed deep into his lover.

They lay together for several minutes while catching their breathe; a deep contentment settling over them, when Draco realized just what that tingling sensation must have been.

He roared, “Harry! How could you?”

…….

Harry jumped away from Draco, curling around his crying pups to protect them from harm. Once Draco saw the wild look in Harry’s eyes, he instantly calmed down, and spoke softly, “Harry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” He paused as Harry relaxed, “Come back here. You need to explain why you did what you did, after we agreed.” Harry crawled back slowly and sank back into Draco’s arms, carrying along his three now silent pups.

For a long time Harry was silent as he gazed lovingly at his and Draco’s pups. He finally whispered, “Just look at them, Dray. They’re so precious. I love them so much, and they already love me. I guess I’m greedy. I love this feeling of being depended on. Loved,” He lifted his head finally and gazed at Draco, “I want a lot of children, Draco. I’m sorry I did what I did. I think my hormones were out of balance because of the birth. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I don’t think it should be a problem. I mean, Mrs. Weasley said you can’t get pregnant as long as you breastfeed, or something like that, so I’m sure you can’t get pregnant right after giving birth.”

Draco let out a deep sigh of relief. He didn’t know if he and Harry could handle the three they had now, let alone three, or more, more. Then he gasped, “Oh god, Harry. You just gave birth and we made love. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me. Apparently, magical weremice heal more quickly than normal woman. My guess is, while we were sleeping, my magic healed me. ‘Cause, that’s always happened to me. Especially when I was little, and Dudley hurt me,” Draco sighed and lay down, “I’m tired. Wake me, when the pups need me,” he yawned and was soon asleep again. 

Draco covered his family up and laid back down to do some heavy thinking. Harry wa out of control when his hormones were raging. Maybe Severus could brew something.

~*~*~

 

The babies woke their parents two hours later, with their cries of hunger. Or at least they tried. Draco gently shook Harry, but he wouldn’t wake up. But since he was lying on his side, Draco had an idea. He placed the babies near Harry’s engorged nipples and they instantly attached themselves and started sucking. Once they were done on that side, he gently rolled Harry onto his other side and moved the babies to the new nipples. They sucked until they fell asleep. The two boys’ jaws slackened and they lost their nipples. His daughter kept hanging on. Draco moved the boys back to their ‘bed,’ but everytime he tried to move Gwaenel, she resisted and sucked more, so he left her. As he watched he noticed her sucking occasionally. He finally had an idea and called Dobby. 

“Dobby, can you bring me some baby pacifiers?”

Dobby bowed, “Yes, sir.” He soon popped back in, but this time Winky was with him, looking much better and more sober than Draco had ever seen her.

“Master Draco, sir. I’s brought the pacifiers. And Winky. Winky be good with babies, sir. She help care for Harry Potter’s babies.” Winky’s big brown(?) eyes were wider than normal with hopefulness. Draco took the pacifiers and gave one to each of the boys, who readily sucked on them. He finally worked one into Gwaenel’s mouth and pried her off of Harry, and laid her to rest next to her brothers. Then he dressed Harry and himself.

“Winky would’s love to be taking care of Mater Draco and Master Harry’s babies,” Winky said.

“Thank you, Winky. Dobby. Your help would be much appreciated. How much do you get paid?” Draco asked. But when he saw the look in their eyes, he said, “I’ll discuss it with the Headmaster then, and take care of it.”

“Oh, Master Draco, sir, Dumbledore and Snape be’s looking for yous.”

“Thank you for telling me, Dobby. Tell them we’ll be by to see them soon.”

Dobby turned to leave, but then smacked his head on the floor, “Stupid Dobby,” he looked up at Draco, “Dobby is forgetting. Harry Potter’s Weazy is looking for him. Baby Weazy is coming.”

“Oh, Thank you. You may leave. Winky, can you watch the children while Harry and I go for a visit.” Winky nodded happily before moving over to the babies. Draco was finally able to wake Harry. “Harry, you’re about to miss your godson or daughter’s birth, because you wanted to sleep,” Harry jolted awake.

“Let’s go,” when Draco didn’t move right away, “Come on. I don’t want to miss it. Wait. What about the babies?”

“Don’t worry. Winky’s watching over them,” Draco reassured him as he pushed him towards the door. Harry and Draco peeked out the door, and seeing that the coast was clear, they changed into their mouse forms and scampered to the entrance of the infirmary before transforming back, and walking into the room. Just then they heard a screech and a howl.

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. If you ever dare do this to me again without my permission, you will wish Voldemort had killed you. Aggghhh.”

“Boy, she certainly isn’t in a good mood,” They could hear Ron whimpering that he was sorry and would never do anything so stupid again.

~*~*~*~

 

_A/N: I hope you weren't too squicked by the birth. Harry was a very bad boy, don't you think. Now it's Hermione's turn. Haha. But don't worry I won't get too graphic with it. Unfortunately the future chapters will go back to being shorter ones._

__


	30. Chapter 41

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 41:

“As if that’s likely,” Draco whispered as they came to Hermione’s partitioned area.

Harry pulled back the curtain to find Hermione leaning hunched over theedgeof the bed, her feet on the ground spread wide and her arms lying flat stretched out on the bed. Ron sat whimpering, covering his privates with his hands, in a chair next to the bed.

“Hey, ‘Mione. How is it going?” Harry said rubbing her lower back, where he knew it would help the most. She almost purred. “You know, it’s really not that bad. The pain, I mean. And, once it’s over you’ll have a cute little baby and it’ll all be worth it.”

Hermione, going through another contraction snarled, “Oh, what do you know. You’re a guy. You’ve never gone through this.”

Harry waited until the contraction was over, before saying, “Well, actually ‘mione, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” He paused and glanced at Draco, not even looking at Ron. Draco nodded imperceptibly. “Well, I’ve, uh, I’ve been a weremouse since second year, or, uh, rather the summer right before. But, because…” Harry proceeded to explain to Ron and Hermione exactly what had been happening to him in the past few years including the truth about the potions accident, at which Hermione had the grace to look embarrassed about her part in the accident. He told them about how he had finally been able to let go of wearing a glamour all the time, but bemoaned the fact that he was a female in his mouse form. He then transformed into his small-mouse form to prove it to his two best friends. 

After he had turned back, Ron and Hermione asked Harry and Draco about what it was like to be weremice. All of a sudden, Hermione’s eyes widened. “HARRY! That mouse was you!”

“Yes. I know. And I meant it when I said the mice didn’t notice anything you two were doing,” Harry squeaked, blushing furiously. Draco hugged Harry to him tightly.

“Yeah, we really didn’t,” he cleared his throat, “We were a little preoccupied ourselves.”

Ron looked confused, “With what?” Once all three looked askance at him, said, “Oh….OHHH! But Harry, how could you…With the ferret?”

“Well, it was easy, actually. It was all hormones, but afterwards, we discovered our feelings for each other,” Harry said.

Draco, after Harry didn’t say anything else, hugged him again and said, “Yes, but there’s something else. As you know, Harry’s a female as a mouse and what happened that night…well, it turns out, female weremice are fertile on the full moon, and well,” he spread his hands, “Well…we’re parents now.”

“What!?” the two said, almost yelling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Ain't I a stinker for leaving it here.... I'll post more later. Hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short. ^.^~  
_


	31. Chapter 42

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it's another short one though. Read and review. Please?_

_Disclaimer:Don't own._

 

Ch.42

“How could you already be parents though? That night was only four and a half months ago, and you definitely haven’t shown any sign of being pregnant,” Hermione asked after her next contraction passed.

“Well, apparently weremice pregnancies vary from normal humans,” Draco answered.

“So, what did you guys have?” Hermione asked. Ron was sitting quietly in shock at hearing that his best friend, a guy, had just given birth.

“Uhm. Well, I had two boys and a girl,” Harry answered.

After a long pause, “What?” Ron laughed out loud, “Oh, Harry. Only you. Come here, mate,” Ron had finally broken out of his shock. He got up and pulled Harry into a hug, “When can we meet your babies?” He asked as he pulled away, but kept an arm slung around Harry’s shoulder.

Draco dragged Harry away from Ron saying, “Hey, you have your own pregnant woman to worry about. Leave my Harry to me.”

“I guess now, if Hermione’s up to it,” Harry said hesitantly.

“Of course,” Ron said, but then stopped and looked at Hermione, “Right, Honey?”

“Oh, don’t ‘Honey’ me, Ronald Weasley,” She snarled, then she turned to Harry with a huge smile, “Now is fine Harry.” Then,she walked up to him and slipped her arm through his.He then switched her hand to his other,so that he could put the one nearest her on her back. He proceeded to massage her lower back where he knew the aching was the worst and guided her back slowly to his ‘room,’ not looking back at the two ‘fathers.’ “They’re so beautiful, Hermione. Just wait till you see ‘em.”

“Come on,Weasel, or you’ll miss them,” Draco said pulling the red-haired boy along with him after Harry and Hermione.

Harry finally reached the door and waved his hand removing the concealment charms he had placed with a flick of his hand, and guided Hermione inside, and then over to the babies’ nest. He then sat down next to them and waved Winky away. Harry peeled away the coverings, revealing the three little ones.

“Aww, Harry. They’re so precious,” Then she gasped as a pain rippled across her stomach.

“Why don’t you lay on the bed and I’ll bring them to you, so that you can look at them some more,” Draco suggested from the doorway. He swept into the room, then swooped down and picked up his sons leaving Gwen to Harry.

Soon Hermione was settled on the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard with Harry sitting next to her cuddling little Gwenaël against his chest. Ron sat next to the bed in a chair Harry had transfigure for him.

Draco sat at their feet at the edge of the bed holding the twin boys. He then placed oneon Hermione’s lap. It was the one with a green ribbon, “This one’s Draco Lucius Malfoy II. He was born first. But we haven’t come up with a nickname for him.”

“Maybe you can think of one. Not Draco Junior or Junior or Two,” Harry said to Hermione, “Since you are their godmother.” 

Hermione’s mind quickly sped over possibilities, and then she thought of one she knew Harry would appreciate. “How about Harry’s second Draco, or R2D2, or just Deeto?”

Harry laughed, “I love it,” He reached over and stroked his son’s smooth cheek,”How about it baby. Do you feel like a Deeto? You do to me,” After the baby made a noise, and Harry said, “I guess you do too.” Harry then introduced the other two, switching off with Draco. “These are Gwenaël Lily and James Severus Sirius Malfoy Potter.”

*~*~*~*

The hours passed quickly and Hermione delivered her daughter, Cleo Poppy Ophelia Weasley. Harry laughed as soon as he heard the name, and said, “A Seethreepio to go with my Artoo Deeto!” At which He and Hermione dissolved into peals of laughter at the blank looks on Ron and Draco’s faces.

Harry and Draco left with their small family and to a room that Professor Dumbledore had set aside for them, before letting people now about the births.

 

~*~*~*~

_A/N: So if you couldn't tell, I'm kind of a Star Wars fan, and I've made Hermione one, too. So, what do you think of the babies' names? Well, laters... ^.^~_

__


	32. Chapter 43

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Ch. 43

Harry and Draco soon fell into a routine. Every morning they would take Deeto, James, and Gwen along with Ron and Hermione’s daughter Cleo, (after Harry and Hermione had started calling her Seethreepio, Ron and Draco had taken to calling her Seethru) and drop them off with Poppy and Winky, who would watch the quartet through the day while their parents were in class. 

Therefore, the Infirmary was visited quite frequently by the four parents whenever they had a free block; Harry and Hermione more often, because they were both breastfeeding. Hermione soon sent off for breast-pumps for the two of them, and this allowed the ‘dads’ to help feed the babies, and also gave the parents greater freedom of being able to leave the babies with someone else for a while. 

At the end of the day, they would collect their offspring, and go back to their rooms. They would then study and do homework for an hour with their friends, before playing with their children, getting them ready for bed and the putting them to bed. They would then spend the rest of the evening studying and finishing their homework, before going to bed themselves. Most often then not, they were too tired to do more than cuddle before falling asleep. Harry would get up with the triplets in the middle of the night to feed and change them. And then in the morning the cycle would repeat itself. 

The only thing that changed on the weekends was that their rooms had become the hang-out place on non-Hogsmeade weekends and so most of their friends were to be found there, and while they were present neither Draco nor Harry ever held any of their children for longer than a few seconds, before they were snatched out of their arms. The same was true for Ron and Hermione. 

Luckily, Harry and Draco kept a small refrigerator, charmed to work on magic, filled with bottles of breast milk, both from Harry and Hermione, in bottles that were color-coded for each child, Deeto’s were green, James’s red, Gwen’s yellow, and Seethru’s (as most had started calling her, because that was how Ron and Draco introduced her) were pink. Most were even willing to change and clean the cloth diapers Harry and Hermione had decided to use as a cheaper and more environmentally friendly compared to disposable diapers. 

Therefore the quartet had many honorary aunts and uncles, both in the student body and the faculty. Everybody wanted to baby-sit the babies, but the only ones that were trusted enough for this honor were Auntie Poppy, Papa Severus, ‘Granny’ Remus, Aunt Minerva, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Sirius. The babies seemed to like being with their Papa Severus best, which was probably because he would spend time as a mouse with them, just like Harry did. 

Harry’s behavior had evened out. Severus speculated that the potions accident had caused Harry’s transformation to a full female mouse so suddenly, that his body hadn’t been able to adjust completely to the influx of female hormones, before his pregnancy caused an even greater change in his levels, not letting his body adjust to the new balance until about 24 hours after giving birth. 

The babies were four months old, when Draco noticed something strange about Harry, but it was pushed from his mind as the NEWTs approached and everyone stressed over getting ready for them. Hermione organized study groups, and kept everyone on track. Once the exams were over, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and let their minds rest before it was time for them to join the real world. No one noticed Harry’s weird behavior before it was too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 __  
A/N: What could possibly be wrong with Harry?  



	33. Chapter 44

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

_A/N: Well, I have to say, you guys are on the ball. I've had this planned out since before I even started writing this story. I Hope you like it. I'm having a little trouble getting the next few chapters the way I want them, but I'll post again soon. Read and review.  
^.^~_

_FYI: Mice can become pregnant again within a few hours of giving birth. Definitely not as much as the last time._

_Warning: Brief description of birth, but not much._

_Disclaimer: Don't own, some broad in England does._

 

Chapter 44

Harry knew exactly what was happening; he had in fact planned it. Of course at the time he had been running high on hormone-induced urges. He was just glad that it had waited until after NEWTs were over and done with.

Harry really couldn’t believe he had been able to keep it a secret from not only Draco, but everybody else as well. Of course, Draco had helped by insisting that they be apart every full moon, i.e. Harry went to the Room of Requirement by himself, so as not to tempt any male weremice that might come around him. Harry put in a token resistance, but in the end went along with it to make Poppy and Severus happy, especially after they found out that he had removed Draco’s block. And it also helped that Draco didn’t mention when exactly Harry had removed it. 

He looked over at his four babies, and smiled. Jasmine Raemi Delphine Potter, the newest addition, was a beautiful baby girl. He thought she looked like his mom. She had a few locks of wispy red hair and her eyes were blue, but they already had a hint of green in them. The four babies were laying curled up together. As he looked at them, he noticed that Jasmine was nearly as large as her three older siblings, even though they were 4 ½ months older. Of course, they had been tiny when they were born, and she had been the only one. 

The triplets had doubled their birth weights. They could now sit up by themselves, roll over, and were always grabbing things and trying to put them into their mouths. Draco and Harry had had to completely baby-proof their rooms, especially since the triplets and Seethru seemed as if they would be crawling very soon. Harry had recently noticed that the cooing of _his_ babies were actually weremouse speech, and Seethru seemed to have picked up some of it due to all the time she spent with the triplets. All four were starting to teeth. He wondered how long it would take Draco to notice that there was another baby. 

Harry patted Seethru on her back, murmuring to her in weremouse speak. She was chewing on a teething ring. Harry was watching all four babies today because Poppy was collecting herbs, necessary for restocking the infirmary, and she had taken Severus, Remus, Draco, Hermione, and Ron with her, along with Winky and Dobby. Thus leaving Harry alone with the babies, and therefore alone when he finally delivered. Harry had been the one to actually recommend that this weekend would be the best time to collect the freshest, and best, herbs necessary for both healing and many potion’s ingredients. It also didn’t hurt his argument that the night before had been a full moon. 

It had been an easy labor, taking only four hours from the first pains, before he was holding a new baby in his arms. Afterwards, he had cast a charm on himself that would prevent future pregnancies and would be impossible to remove during a full moon, so his hormones wouldn’t get the better of him. He had contacted a weremouse colony and they had been able to provide him with the charm, but had told him that it only worked during the estrous that occurred right after birth, and if cast during a pregnancy would cause problems for the babe. 

He was also glad that Draco hadn’t been present for the birth, because after the last time he had made fun of the way Harry had acted and the things he had done during the birth. Also, Harry felt more comfortable by himself. He had always been a private person when it came to the more personal aspects of his life. After Draco had made fun of his actions during the last birth, he had also asked his contact about normal behavior of mothers during the birthing process, and had found that his was within the normal range for weremice mothers. They had also put him in contact with an experienced mother, named Lydia, who had coached him through what to expect with future pregnancies, and controlling his hormones. Something he would have to pass on to his daughters, and now also to Seethru. It turned out that since she had been given some of his milk, while it didn’t make her a weremouse, it had given her some traits of a weremouse. Each case was different; Lydia had told him that many variations had been seen, from no noticeable changes, to being able to change readily into a mouse as an animagus, to being almost a weremouse, except being able to transform. He suspected Seethru would fall somewhere in the middle. 

Seethru finally settled down to silently chewing the ring, and he laid her down next to his four. Looking at the clock he realized it was almost time to feed them. He picked up Jasmine first and held her to his chest, allowing her to feed. Once she was settled in place, and he was laying on his side on the cot, he used magic to lift all 4 of the older babies over to him, something he did often, but not in the presence of others, and settled them each at a nipple, including Seethru, and allowed them all to feed. He had feed Seethru occasionally like this because he didn’t have the patience to feed each baby individually, and he didn’t want to leave her lying by herself while he fed the others. Once they had eaten their fill, Harry burped them before changing their diapers, Later he would clothe them in clean onesies, but for now he let them be naked, which they preferred. He would let them go without diapers occasionally, but now that he had all 5 he couldn’t watch them all for messes. 

D2 and Seethru were soon rolling around on the floor together babbling at each other, mostly simple words like “Hi”, “Good food,” and “Look.” Harry had put out lots of soft squishy toys that they could grab and chew on. Gwen and James were chewing and slobbering all over some blocks together. Harry was holding a sleeping Jasmine in a sling against his chest as he played with the other four. He would levitate an object over and in front of them, moving it back and forth while they would watch it and try to grab it. 

All of a sudden, Gwen got an angry look on her face, as he had held hers just out of reach for a couple of minutes, and squeaked, “Stop that, it’s mine!” And it flew into her waiting hands, and she gurgled happily as she chewed on her green “dragon” ring. 

Detoo, James and Seethru all looked at her with jealousy in their eyes, then as one they turned back to their own floating toys, and said, “Mine!” repeatedly until all three toys had floated into their respective owner’s waiting hands. Harry instantly congratulated all four on their successful summoning, by picking them all up and tossing them into the air and catching them in his arms, using his magic to support them throughout. They all gurgled happily against him. He set them all back down, before picking up Gwen and blowing raspberries on her stomach, to which she responded by buzzing her lips together. 

 

“Who’s the smartest little girl,” She smiled in return, “You are!” He buzzed her on the cheek, and she giggled. He gave her a quick kiss, before moving on to the other three, and giving them the same treatment.

He continued to play with the babies. He was in his half-way stage and so his fluffy tail was out and the babies loved pulling and chewing on it, which he let them, because he always was sure to keep it extra clean. He would also let them tug on his ears and hair.

Once their eyes started to droop, he laid them down to sleep, while he took a nap himself, so that he would be rested when Draco and everybody got back. He was always happy to get some alone time with the babies, but it was very tiring to look after all four, now five, babies.

~*~*~

Harry had fed and changed all the babies again, before laying them down again. He then left the nursery and went to lay on the couch in the sitting room, leaving the door cracked, so that he could hear if any of the babies cried out. His eyes were soon closed…

 

A/N: Sooo, what did you think? How do you like the new babies name? The triplets are developing normally, or maybe slightly abnormally, but normal for weremice. Bu-bye for now. ^.^~


	34. Chapter 45

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I'm having trouble ending this. The ending is coming, but this is not it. It's a long one, at least for me at just over 2,000 words. It'll be a while before I post the next chapter. School has been taking a lot of my time, and I've been writing a little here and there, so I hope you like this chapter. 

Draco finds out....

 

Chapter 45 

Draco had had an uneasy feeling the whole time away from Harry and their babies. It had been the first time he had spent more than a day away from them, and so he chalked his feelings down to that. He had had fun on the trip, nevertheless he was extremely happy as his small group approached Hogwart’s. He would have headed straight for his and Harry’s rooms except his arms were full of the supplies they had been collecting, and they would need to be stored right away or they would go bad, thereby wasting their efforts. He and the rest made their way to Severus’s lab, where for the next hour they put everything away. He did send the two house-elves on to check on the Harry and the babies. This weekend had been good for him, because Severus had excepted him as an apprentice, which would allow Harry, their children and him to remain in the rooms the occupied currently. Harry had revealed to him that Hogwart’s was the first real home that he had known. He admitted of course that he was sure when his parents had been alive their home had been, but he barely had any memories of that time, and those had come from his run-ins with the Dementors, and were not happy ones. He hoped Harry would be happy about his apprenticeship. 

He walked with Hermione and Ron to his rooms. They came along with him because they wanted to pick up their daughter, since this was the longest they had been separated from her. The couple had kept sneaking off together and coming back very rumpled all weekend.

He let them into the sitting room, where he saw Harry curled up on the couch. He saw that Harry had his ears and tail out, and wasn’t wearing a glamour to disguise it. Draco approached the couch as he waved Hermione and Ron on to the nursery, where the babies and Winky were. He jumped on top of Harry, careful to not squish him. And leaned forward and kissed him. Harry’s eyes flickered open briefly, before closing again, and his arms wrapped around Draco’s back, before drifting downwards and rubbing along the swell of his butt. He pushed upward with his hips as he pulled Draco downwards, and Draco felt the stirrings of lust forming in his groin. Then he groaned because he heard snickering behind him. He pulled away and sat on the couch before pulling Harry onto his lap and cuddling him. He loved a drowsy Harry, he was always so pliable. He noticed that it was Ron holding his daughter against his chest.

Harry soon had enough of that though, especially since he had news to share with Draco. “Where’s Hermione?” he asked when he noticed Ron was standing there holding Seethru. 

“She wanted to talk to Winky about something, so she said to keep you company,” Ron answered, talking to the baby. He was holding her up and cooing at her.

Harry thought quickly, he knew if Hermione was in with the babies, it wouldn’t be long before she counted them, and realized that the fourth wasn’t her own. “Umm, Draco, I have something to tell you. It’s importa….”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get your butt in here. You have some explaining to do,” Hermione’s voice called out from the nursery.

“Uh-oh,” Harry said as he transformed into a mouse, before Draco could catch him. He scampered towards the nursery and quickly was inside and locking the door, before Draco caught up with him. He turned to look at Hermione who was now holding Jasmine in her arms. “Ummm, you shouldn’t have said anything. Now Draco thinks I did something bad!”

“And you didn’t?” Hermione asked pointedly, glancing down at the baby she held in her arms. “Where did this baby come from? Last I checked, there wasn’t anybody pregnant when I left, and you don’t know anybody who would just give you a baby. And don’t say you found her in a cabbage patch,” she said quickly, remembering that had been his answer in second year to her question, ‘Do you know where babies come from?’ “Or, that she was left on your doorstep.”

“Well, ummm, you see…it’s ummm….like this…you see,” Harry paused to gather his thoughts.”

“Well, no I don’t, Harry. Where did this baby come from?” Hermione asked again patiently.

“Yes, Harry, do tell us, where you got another baby from. Because I _know_ , you would have told _me_ at least if you were pregnant,” Draco said from behind him. He had gotten the door open quietly, and now stood leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry whirled around as soon as Draco started talking. He then walked to Hermione, softly prying her hands away from his daughter. He carried her over to Draco before placing her in his arms, who had unfolded his arms as Harry approached and stood up straighter. Harry said softly, “Draco, meet Jasmine Raemi Delphine Potter, your daughter. Isn’t she gorgeous?” 

Draco’s heart instantly melted as he beheld the newest addition to his family. He noticed the red hair, and ran his fingers through it, looking up at Harry, and joked, “Red hair? Are you sure this is mine, and not the Weasel’s?”

“Hey! I resent that. I would never have a baby I didn’t know about,” Ron protested as he handed Seethru to Hermione. He went and picked up Detoo, who had woken from all the noise and was starting to fuss. He patted his back as he walked over to Draco and glanced down at Jasmine, “Geez, Harry, she’s big. I think she’s bigger than Ginny was as a baby, and she was almost 12 pounds. She almost as big as Detoo, here.”

“She was born yesterday,” Harry continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, and cupped the back of her head around Draco’s hand. He then continued to tell the other three about the rest of his weekend including the spell he had cast on himself. Then he mentioned the thing he had been teaching the babies.

Draco was the first to respond, “You’ve been doing WHAT with our children?!” 

“I’ve been training them to transform. They are weremice. Lydia said most weremice babies are started at about 9 months, but some have been known to transform as early as six months,” Harry paused, before revealing his news, “The reason I even asked Lydia is because Gwen already transforms partially. I’ve actually been keeping a glamour on her, because she prefers it.” Seeing that Gwen and James were awake and had rolled over and were watching them through the slats of their crib, he walked over and picked them up, “Hey babies. Did you sleep well?” he asked.

Gwen answered back in squeaks, “Mommy! Eat now?”

Draco sputtered, “Did she just ask if it was time to eat?”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah, they can talk in the weremouse language. So can Seethru, actually.”

Ron interrupted at this point, “You mean our daughter can talk, but we just can’t understand her?” Hermione also looked interested in hearing the answer, as she glanced at them over the top of Cleo’s head.

Harry paused, he wasn’t sure if he should tell them about the fact that he had been feeding their daughter and that because of that she would take on some characteristics of a weremouse. He waited to long, or his thoughts appeared on his face, because Draco said, “What have you done, Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “What makes you think I did anything. I was just thinking about something.”

“Yeah, like what?” Hermione asked, “What have you done to my daughter, you crazy mouse-boy?” Then, she laughed, her face relaxing, “Just kidding. You should see your face, Harry. You looked like you wanted to run, but you couldn’t because of the babies. Now, what having you been doing that has you, so worried? I know it can’t be anything bad, because you would never do anything to harm her. So tell us, we won’t hurt you.”

“At least, not permanently,” Ron interjected.

“Hey, you can’t threaten him,” Draco said, from behind Harry. But as soon as Harry sent him a grateful smile, he said, “Only I’m allowed to do that,” and he swatted Harry lightly on the butt, so as not to disturb the babies.

All of a sudden, the babies started squeak-babbling. They were hungry, and they wanted to eat _now!_

~*~*~*~

They were soon involved in feeding the babies, Hermione feed Cleo, Draco Detoo, Ron James, and Harry had his two daughters. Draco and Ron were using the green and red bottles respectively, and Harry and Hermione were breastfeeding. Cleo suddenly pushed away from Hermione, with a squeaky ,“No,” not that Hermione could understand her. She started crying, and when Hermione held her up to check her diaper, cleo caught sight of Harry feeding Jasmine and Gwen, and she stopped crying instantly and blew a milk bubble at him. She reached her arms towards Harry, squeaking, “Eat?” Hermione, seeing that Cleo was no longer crying and not wet, moved her back to her breast and Cleo gave a suck before starting to cry again. Bawling now. Hermione moved the baby to her shoulder, and instantly she quieted, as she could see Harry again. Hermione went and grabbed a pink bottle out of the fridge, and cast the charm to heat it to body temp. She tested it against her wrist, before popping it into Cleo’s mouth, who gave a couple of sucks before spitting the nipple out along with some of the milk, before crying even harder.

By now, the rest of the babies had finished eating and been burped. Draco and Ron were now playing with the triplets on the floor, rolling a ball around between them and the babies.

Harry came up to a now crying Hermione carrying Jasmine, and said, “How about we trade,” before prying Seethru away from Hermione, and placing Jasmine in her arms. Seethru instantly stopped crying and started squeaking happily. “Hand me the bottle,” he said holding his hand out. Hermione handed it to him, startled that Cleo had quieted as soon as she was in Harry’s arms.

“How did you… Why would she… Am I such a bad mother…” She contemplated out loud.

“Hermione, its not that. She just got used to me feeding her. That’s all. See? She’s drinking her bottle just fine. Go put Jasmine down, she’s asleep again, and come back and sit with us,” Harry said as Seethru started to drink from the pink bottle. As Hermione walked away, he squeaked, “Baby, you’re going to have to start drinking your mom’s milk. You’re just lucky I had one of Gwen’s bottles, over here and was able to transform the color to pink, and hide your bottle. Remember, this is just a sometime thing, not permanent. You can’t be drinking my milk all the time.” He squeaked softly so that Draco couldn’t hear him. Hermione returned and he pulled her against his side, and put Seethru on her lap, and gradually transferred the bottle to her, but he kept touching Seethru, until she was finished eating, then he let Hermione burp her.

Suddenly, Draco gave a small laugh, “That’s my son!”

Harry looked over at the group and smirked. Detoo had just summoned the ball to himself.

“Harry! Look! He called the ball to himself!” Draco said excitedly.

Harry smiled at him indulgently, “I told you that they could do magic? Didn’t I? Watch. Seethru, seeethrruuu,” he held up a conjured pink teddy bear, and waved it at her. She watched him for a second before putting her hands towards it and squeaking, “Mine.” 

Hermione than nuzzled her daughter, to show her that she was very proud of her. Then the four ‘grown-ups’ continued to play with the babies, until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry smiled as he wondered how everyone would react to him having four babies now. Of course, they probably wouldn’t even notice.

 

*~*~*~*

A/N: Tell me what you think. Any request for sceens? Next up, Severus finds out.


	35. Chapter 46

  
Author's notes: A Creaturefic. Harry is a weremouse. He was infected by a blood transfusion from a pregnant female weremouse. Not many know about this because of glamours; only a select few, such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. Due to a Potions accident, he starts changing even more and infects Draco and Snape. HP/DM, SS/RL,RW/HG, PP/? Originally posted on AFF.net.  


* * *

Chapter 46

Harry had been right. No one had noticed the extra baby he had been carrying. Although he could swear Dumbeldore had winked at him from the head table. They had returned to their rooms with Ron and Hermione, and had been playing with the babies. Hermione and Harry were now breastfeeding Cleo and Jasmine, the other three having already eaten. 

~*~*~

Severus made his way to Harry and Draco’s chambers. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he had missed the babies. He didn’t what he would do when he was no longer able to see them everyday, as he could now. He opened the door, when his knock was answered by a call to ‘Enter.’ His years of spying had given him a strong sense of survival instincts, which had been heightened by becoming a weremouse, and it had also given him the ability to quickly assess the dangers in a room, including details others might miss. Draco and the youngest Weasley boy were playing on the floor with three of the babies, while Harry and Miss Granger each nursed a baby….

Severus did a quick recount of the babies, hoping he was mistaken. He wasn’t. “Harry, where did you get that baby,” he asked softly after realizing Harry was holding the unknown baby.

“Which baby would that be, Severus,” Harry asked cheekily, switching the baby to the other side, and readjusting his shirt and the blanket covering it.

“The one you’re holding,” Severus drawled back.

“Oh, you mean Jasmine,” Harry paused, “I’m surprised at You. At your age too. Not knowing where babies come from,” Harry tsked.

“Harrryy!” Severus almost growled.

“The normal way, Severus. Why? Did you think I stole her?” Harry finally said.

“That’s what I was hoping. Why didn’t you tell anyone you were pregnant?” Severus said finally after staring at Harry for a few seconds. “Wait. It was only one right?” Severus asked as he glanced around to make sure he hadn’t missed a baby or three. 

“Yes it was only Jasmine this time. Do you want to hold her?” Harry asked, as he patted the seat next to him. “And I’ve been corresponding with some weremice for advice,” Harry started when Severus had sat down and Harry placed Jasmine in Severus’s arms. “And before you ask, there won’t be anymore for at least a few more years.”

“That’s a relief,” Severus said as he looked down at the newborn baby he held, “She’s lovely, Harry,” he said as he studied her features, counted her toes and fingers, and measured her length with his hands. He held her expertly after the practice he had gained with the triplets. 

Severus had always wanted a child of his own when he was younger, but had let that dream go once he realized that his looks prevented most from liking him. And he had completely given up on it, once he had realized that he was gay, and was in fact in love with Remus. And though they had never talked about the subject of children, Severus knew Remus too had wanted a child of his own. Severus remembered the almost jealous look in his eyes when he had talked about Lily and James expecting and once Harry was born. He also knew that Remus had attempted to obtain custody of Harry, but had been refused because he was a werewolf. At least that was no longer true, due to Harry and other’s efforts to change the wizarding world’s view of were-beings. Severus was deep in his thoughts and didn’t notice when Hermione moved off of the couch to join Draco and Ron on the floor with the other babies. 

As a thought occurred to him, Severus came out of his musings and noticed that he was alone with Harry and Jasmine. He glanced around quickly and surreptitiously cast a privacy screen spell on them, and said in a soft voice to Harry, as he looked down on the sweet face of the baby he held, “Harry, I want you to infect me with your mutated virus.”

Harry looked at him with puzzled emerald green eyes, “Are you crazy? Why would you want that? You complained when you became a weremouse….”

Severus interrupted, “But that turned out alright. And I want this, Harry. I want to have a baby with Remus. But you can’t tell anyone in case it doesn’t work. I’ve always wanted to have children of my own, but when I knew I was gay, I gave up on that idea, but now you’ve shown me that there is a way.” 

“But wouldn’t he need to be a weremouse too,” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head, “No, I looked into it. As long as both parents are in animal form then its possible. I just need to be female in my mouse form on the night of the full moon,” he glanced around to make sure his privacy spell was still holding, and that noone had noticed it, they hadn’t. “Yes, Harry I’m certain. This is what I want,” he said holding Jasmine to his chest.

“But, Severus, you’ve always hated children,” Harry interrupted.

“I believe I will feel differently about my own, because they at least will be intelligent. After all Remus has always been intelligent, and combined with my genes, they couldn’t be anything less. Especially at potions,” Severus said almost cockily. Harry and he laughed. “You made up my mind when you told me that it’s possible to prevent pregnancies once you’re finished. While I do want some children I don’t want anywhere close to as many as you seem to want, or even that you have already. Will you help me, Harry?”

“Yes, I’ll meet you later tonight after the babies are in bed,” Harry replied after thinking it over and seing the almost desperate look in Severus’s eyes as he gazed down at Jasmine, “I’ll tell Draco something.”

“Harry, just tell him that I want to see you so that I can examine you and Jasmine to make sure there isn’t anything wrong. At least to put my mind at ease.” He removed the privacy charm and handed the baby back to Harry, before getting to his feet and swooping towards the door, calling over his shoulder, “I expect to see you in my office at 9,” as he swept from the room, his robes flapping impressively behind him. 

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Harry easily got away, and made his way to Severus’s quarters. Remus wouldn’t be there tonight.

Soon, Harry and Severus were seated sipping tea, both nervous about how to go forward. Harry finally spoke up, “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I believe the virus has mutated enough in your body to do the job. All I’ll have to do is come in contact with your blood, and that should do the job.” 

“Yeah, I think all you’ll have to do is come in contact with my blood, but…” Hary paused not knowing how to even dare to suggest the rest of his thoughts, but he decided to leave it up to Severus to decide, and in a rush said, “But I think it would help if you were to drink my milk, because it has some changing properties. Now, You’re sure, because I don’t want anything to go wrong with you.”

Severus answered the last part first, “Yes, I’m very certain. Now what’s this about your breastmilk having special properties?”

“Uhmm, when I contacted Mary, that’s my weremouse advisor, I asked about what the effect weremouse milk would have on non-weremouse babies, and she uh told me that non-weremice can be effected my a weremouse’s milk in that they can take on some f the properties of a weremouse, but won’t actually become a weremouse themselves.”

“Why would you,” Severus stopped himself, “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Lets get started.” He pulled out a vial and a knife. He sterilized the knife with a spell, before saying, “Your finger should do.”

Harry held his hand out with his index finger pointed at Severus. Severus pricked Harry’s finger using the knife. He then squeezed blood from open wound into the vial he held underneath. The vial was soon filled with deep red blood and Severus applied pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding. He then got out a syringe and a small syringe needle tip. He took the needle off the tip of the syringe and sucked up the blood in the vial. He screwed the needle tip onto the syringe body. He checked to make sure there wasn’t any air in the syringe before injecting himself in the arm. Meanwhile, Harry conjured up a breast-pump and filled a glass with some of his milk. Once Severus was done with the needle, Harry handed him the glass and he drank it down in a long gulp, not pausing to think about what exactly he was drinking.

“So, does this make us blood-brothers now?” Harry asked finally to break the silence that had fallen over them. 

Severus looked at him in surprise, before laughing and saying, “Yes. Of course to be true blood brothers you would have to get some of my blood in you.” Before the words were out of his mouth, Harry opened the wound on his finger again and pressed it to Severus’s still bleeding needle entry wound, mixing their blood. 

“There! All done, dear brother,” Harry said jokingly.

“Harry that just sounds weird. How about Uncle, seeing as how I’m the same age as your parents would have been,” Severus said gently.

Harry became serious in an instant, “Yes, you’re right,” he paused, “What do you think they would have thought of how my life turned out? I mean, I am only seventeen, and I already have four children.”

“Harry, don’t think like that,” Severus wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, “Your parents would be so proud of all that you have accomplished. They loved you so much that nothing you ever could have done would have changed that.”

Harry started crying, “But I wish they could have been here. I know if they had been alive I wouldn’t have my babies now, but I still wish they were here. Does that make me a bad parent? That I could wish that I had my parents at the expense of them. I love them so much, but if someone were to offer me a chance to have had living parents, I really don’t know what I would choose. I mean if my parents were still alive I probably would never have ended up a weremouse, much less involved with Draco.”

Severus pulled Harry in tight, “Harry, no one can offer you that, so I don’t think you should worry about that. And you’re a very good parent. The best I’ve seen. And if you have worries every now and then, that’s okay, as long as you love your children its okay.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a few minutes as he and Severus hugged, “Voldemort did. He offered to change the past, if I agreed not to destroy him. That was right before he died. I didn’t really think about it until I was giving birth to Jasmine, wishing that my mom and dad were there.” He was interrupted by Jasmine crying. His tears instantly dried, and he rushed to pick her up. “There, there, baby. I’m here now. Did you have a bad dream. Daddy’s here, so don’t cry.” He continued to rock her, but soon realized that she had a dirty diaper. He made a face, “I know baby, I don’t like being dirty either.” He tried a spell that would remove a dirty diaper, and replace it without the parent having to undress the child. Harry really hated dirty diapers, and would do anything to avoid having to change one. Unfortunately, he was soon holding a very naked baby, and felt his shirt being wetted. He looked down to see that his daughter had just peed on him. He was just glad that it wasn’t one of the boys, since Detoo had all over himself and his poor papa during a diaper changing incident, that Harry had been glad to avoid. Jasmine seemed to be laughing at him and he shook his fist at her playfully. She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, and started to suck on his thumb. She soon realized she wasn’t getting anything and started to cry. Harry quickly rediapered her, before opening his shirt and bringing her to a nipple. She started sucking. “Ow, baby. Sorry, but daddy’s a little sore from you all having a way with his body. Not that I have anything against you eating, I just wish I wasn’t your alls milk cow.” He started laughing at himself softly, as he imaged himself as a cow, and he laughed even harder as he imaged Draco and him trying to have sex like that. He cast a cleaning spell on himself to clean the evidence of the pee from himself, so that Draco wouldn’t be able to laugh at him about it, like Harry had at the Dtoo peeing incident.

Severus had retired to his bathroom to clean himself up and returned to find Harry feeding Jasmine and laughing softly.

“Severus, I’ll provide you with a serving of milk every day. Hopefully that will help you get pregnant.”

~**~*~**~

True to his word, every day Harry pumped an extra bottleful of milk and sent it to Severus disguised as a glass of regular milk by way of Dobby at breakfast. This continued until the night of the full moon. Severus and Remus spent the night together as was their custom to. Severus was disappointed that he saw no change in his weremouse form at all. Not in the days leading to the full moon, nor the night of the full moon. He was slightly depressed about this, but didn’t want to let Remus in on the reason why he was disappointed. But that didn’t stop him from making love with the night of the full moon. The werewolf was always extremely horny on the nights of the full moon, and Remus was usually very frisky in the days preceding it. Severus usually had to disguise a limp for days following a full moon. 

 

Harry and Draco approached the end of the year with relief. They were both looking forward to being able to devote their time to their children, and be free from their schoolwork. They had finished their NEWTS and were waiting on their results, and attended their last classes of the year. The triplets had started teething a week before exam week, causing many a night of lost sleep for their parents. But they had been up those nights revising anyways, so it hadn’t been that bad, especially since they had Dobby and Winky to help look after the babies. Tonight, Ron, Hermione, and the two houseelves were looking after all the babies giving them some time to themselves.

They had chosen the Room of Requirement for their date, their first ever in fact. Draco had decided that he and Harry deserved it. Draco had gone ahead and set up the room for their date. Harry followed soon after he had made sure everyone was settled for the night without him and Draco. He rushed the last few feet to the room, he was that excited. He and Draco hadn’t been able to make love for months. He thought back over just last night, which had precipitated Draco’s plan for tonight.

~*~

“Oh, god Harry you’re so hot!” Draco murmured as Harry performed a strip-show for Draco. He slowly strip down to his boxers, gyrating his hips. He grabbed the bedpost and spun himself onto the bed, where Draco laid upright propped against a mound of pillows naked except for the bright red thong Harry had bought him as a joke, not expecting Draco to actually wear it. 

Harry grinned as he took in Draco’s smirk. “Do you think so? I happen to think you’re much hotter. Especially when you wear things like this,” Harry said as he ran his finger just under the edge of the scrape of fabric covering Draco’s erection. Draco’s hips surged upward into Harry’s palm as it cupped him. “You seem offly excited for some reason.”

“Don’t get too cocky. It’s been like that for the past month. Actually longer. Harry, I love our children, but four babies just don’t leave enough time for us. Now get to work, if you’re doing this,” Draco joked.

Harry took him literally and quickly stripped them both of their underwear. He grabbed the tube of lube from Draco’s hand and squirted some in his hand. At least he tried to, but his hand was shaking so much that he ended up squirting Draco’s stomach. He smiled at his lover as he scooped up the lube that had ended up on his stomach and coated his fingers before sliding them between Draco’s legs past his balls and towards his puckered entrance. He slid a finger in tentively. He moved it around, amazed at what Draco’s insides felt like. He soon worked his way up to three fingers before Draco showed a sign of discomfort. 

“Babe, stop for a second. That was a little uncomfortable,” Draco said holding Harry’s arm still, but still inside of him. “Okay, I’m good. You can continue,” he said once he had adjusted to Harry’s increased presence. 

Harry worked his fingers inside of Draco and finally found Draco’s prostate, while he licked his nipples, then his neck, before moving up to kiss Draco on the mouth. He then brought his other hand, which had been tunneled in Draco’s hair, down to Draco’s straining erection, and started pumping his hand up and down. He could hear Draco gasping and moaning. Harry was rutting into Draco’s hip trying to get some relief.

“Oh god Harry, I’m almost there. Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Draco’s hands were on Harry’s back and buttocks, kneading his muscles. “Oh baby.”

All of a sudden they both realized they were hearing a noise that wasn’t coming from either of them.

“No, no NO. Babies couldn’t you have waited a little more,” Harry groaned into Draco’s neck, almost sobbing.

“Oh, god, baby I’m almost there, just a little more,” Draco pleaded.

“Sorry, baby, you’re going to have to finish yourself off. I have to see the babies,” Harry said as he gently extricated himself from Draco, kissing him softly, before quickly dressing and going to the nursery. Draco soon followed him saying sheepishly, “I couldn’t really stop myself I was too far gone. Sorry baby. Now let me at the whiny brats,” He said grabbing his sons from Harry, leaving him free to handle the two girls. Unfortunately they had spent the next two hours trying to get the babies back to sleep. Neither had felt very amorous after that, especially since they knew they would have to get up in a couple of hours to feed them. Well, at least Harry did while Draco was able to sleep through the feedings. The next morning Draco had accosted Ron and Hermione in the hall and coerced them into watching the babies for tonight.

~*~

Harry entered the room, and quickly closed the door behind him. The door disappeared behind him. Harry leaned against the door, breathless with desire. Draco was on the bed on all fours with his ass in the air. He was wearing the red thong again, but the string was moved out of the way as a large green dildo pushed its way in and out of Draco’s glistening hole. Draco whimpered, before pulling the dildo out and throwing it across the room.

“About time you got here. Well, what are you doing over there still. I thought we were going to do this tonight,” Draco had turned onto his back and spread his legs wide, his eyes closed as he played with himself through the fabric of the thong that did nothing to cover him. “Do you know how long I was in that position waiting for..”

His words were stopped as Harry pounced on him, silencing him with a kiss. Harry hadn’t wasted time and had opened his trousers and slicked himself up. He shoved himself into Draco’s waiting hole, groaning at the warm heat that surrounded him. “Oh, baby. Oh, baby. You’re so fucking hot.”

“That’s good. Harder, Har, harder!” Draco moaned out as Harry pounded into him. After several thrusts, Harry brought his hand up to Draco’s straining erection, roughly shoving the scrap of red fabric out of the way, and began jerking him off. Harry had to pause occasionally as he would thrust himself off balance as he was holding himself above Draco with his other arm. Draco wasn’t being a passive lover. He was running his hands all over Harry’s body. 

It was all over in minutes, but for the two it felt like a lifetime. They were both heavily panting, with Harry allowing all of his weight to rest on Draco. Draco was amazed when he felt Harry harden inside of him not very long after. He pushed Harry up so that he could look in his eyes. “Again?”

“What can I say? You’re hot. How could I not want you again. Especially after the dry spell we’ve been having.” Harry thrust a couple of times. “Are you ready? I guess you are,” he said when he felt Draco harden against him.

“How could I not, with you doing thaaattt,” Draco gasped as Harry started his thrusting in earnest.

This time lasted much longer. Neither feeling the urgency of their previous fierce mating. They spent the rest of the night making love, napping, eating, making love, before finally sleeping. They woke up the next morning well rested. Harry awoke first. He stretched languidly before turning onto his side looking down at Draco. He reached up his hand so that it rested on Draco’s cheek. He leaned down and kissed Draco on the lips as he ran a finger up and down Draco’s body. He summoned the lube and used some lube and started to stretch himself.

Draco woke slowly from his dream of making love to Harry, to find Harry about to impale himself on his erection. He said sleepily, “Hey, baby, what are you doing? Can’t I wake up properly before you molest me?”

“Draco!” Harry squeaked, Blushing a bright red that spread from his face down his neck, down his chest. He started to move off of Draco, but was held in place by Draco’s hands gripping his hips. Draco did some adjusting and soon he was spearing upward into Harry’s waiting body. Harry had kept to his fully human form the entire night as he had not wanted to be disturbed by nature calling for him to feed his babies as happened in his in-between stages. As he was turned onto his back, Draco having decided to change their positions, he realized that in the past when they had made love, he had always been in one of his in-between forms, and they had always used his vagina. Draco had never before used his butt. He had played around with it, butt this was the first time he had entered. However, Harry soon forgot about his concerns, as he couldn’t concentrate on anything but what was happening to him now.

~*~*~

“Draco,” Harry started seriously as they finished their shower, “Why is it that this is the first time that you, uhh, uhmmm, that you…”

“That I had anal sex with you?” Draco asked guessing what Harry was trying to ask. At Harry’s nod, he said, “I don’t know. But I think it’s more because of the time constraints. I mean its easier when we’re horny, for me to just enter you, then having to delay to do the prep stuff. I mean look at the other night. We were interrupted before you even really got started. And technically, we’ve only been having sex for a couple of months now, and not all that much of it. I think we made love more times last night than we have in the past two, no, three months. The babies don’t really leave us much time to ourselves.” Draco had pulled Harry out of the shower with him and dried them off briskly. He even dressed a bemused Harry.

“Do you realize you just bathed, dried and clothed me as if I was a child? I guess it’s a lesson for us. We need to take a break from our children, otherwise we’ll drive ourselves crazy,” Harry said, giving Draco a kiss as they walked out of the door only to be accosted by a frantic Hermione.

“Oh, thank Merlin. I’ve been pounding on the wall for the last hour. Hurry,” Hermione said as she pulled them after her.

“What’s wrong, Hermione? Has something happened to my babies?” Harry asked worriedly?

“No, no, it’s not one of the babies. It’s Ron. The babies and he were playing this morning, and he was stupid and teased the babies and Seethru tossed him around. When he told her to put him down she dropped him and he fell. He ended up with a broken arm and leg when everything else that was in the air with him fell on him. Dobby and Winky are watching the babies with Professor Snape, but I wanted to let you two know what was going on before I went to the Infirmary to be with Ron. He has to be there for the rest of the week.”

 

~*~*~

Everything turned out fine. The four all passed their NEWTs with flying colors. Draco and Hermione tied for first, while Ron and Harry were average in their results. Summer flew by quickly and soon a new school year started. Severus had taken on Hermione as an apprentice. Ron would be helping Madame Hooch with flying lessons and with Quidditch. Draco had taken an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration as it had been his best subject after Potions, but Hermione had beat him to that one. Harry of course had gotten a perfect score on his DADA exam, but that had been the only one he had gotten an O in. He was actually going to obtain his mastery in Defense, but he had decided that that would wait until the babies were older. Over the summer, Severus became more and more depressed. It got so that he was short tempered with everyone, except for Jasmine, who he treated as if she was his…granddaughter for a lack of a better word, and Harry, who knew what had him feeling so depressed.

Harry and Draco spent most of the summer at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus. Severus visited occasionally, but it got to the point when no one wanted him around. Harry had taken to visiting him at his house with Jasmine and Severus would play for hours with the little girl in weremouse form, which the girl seemed to prefer. Remus seemed to have almost given up, but he continued to visit Severus, trying to get him to open up about what was bothering him.

Harry had begun to suspect that their plan had worked but Severus himself was unaware of the changes in his body. Harry had noticed a smell about Severus that he recognized from his days of being pregnant. One day before school was about to start, Harry sat Severus down for a little chat.

“Severus, I think you should let Hermione handle your Potions lessons,” Harry started gently.

“And why would I do that, Harry,” Severus snarked back.

“Because I think some of those potions would be dangerous to your baby,” Harry said softly.

“What?! Are you out of your ever loving mind? Did you think I would be acting like this if I were pregnant? Well, I’m not,” Severus protested. He was silent for a moment, “Harry don’t tease me. You know I can’t handle this.”

“I’m serious. I think you’re about three months along. I think it worked on the night of the full moon, but you weren’t able to detect the pregnancy because you did the charm to early and gave up,” Harry cast a spell at Severus and a pink glow engulfed Severus before settling over his flat stomach, where it turned a bright blue, “See, you are pregnant. I hadn’t said anything because I wasn’t sure, especially since you still look male as a mouse. But I checked with my weremouse source and she said that it’s entirely possible that after what we did you could get pregnant but still look like a male. But she also said that since the other father was a werewolf, the first two months would be dangerous for you because that would be the time when you could miscarry, but after the beginning of the third month there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. You should expect to have the baby by the New Year,” Harry told Severus as he patted his arm.

~*~*~

Severus kept his pregnancy from everybody except for Harry and Poppy. He kept Remus completely in the dark, but did allow the other man back into his life, however he no longer joined him for full moons. Remus never mentioned it as he was worried that Severus would use his complaining as an excuse to send him packing. Remus found it weird that Severus had had a nursery added to his chambers, but shrugged it off as Harry and Jasmine were often to be seen there, and occasionally the triplets were along also.

Remus was shocked one weekend when he arrived at Severus’s rooms only to be told that his love was in the Hospital Wing. Harry wouldn’t tell what was wrong, but urged him to hurry, and when he didn’t, dragged him along behind him. They arrived in time for Remus to witness the birth of his two daughters, Skyye and Moon Lupin-Snape. He cried for the first time in many years as he embraced his family. He would get answers later, but for now he was just enjoying his family.

~*~*~

Poppy and Charlie had also decided to start their own family and so had revealed their marriage to the rest of the family. After which it had to be explained that with the position of Mediwitch at Hogwarts came not only the title but the name Madame Pomphrey and the appearance. Poppy was in fact a few years _younger_ than her husband. She and Charlie had gotten married, but they had kept it a secret as Ron, Ginny, and the twins had all still been at Hogwarts. She took a year off after Severus gave birth to his twins, to give birth to her own son, Alexander Arthur Weasley, named after his two grandfathers.

~*~*~

Ron let himself into Harry and Draco’s chambers bringing back their four children, along with his daughter Seethru. They would be watching her to allow Ron and Hermione some time alone before their new baby came. Hermione had decided that she was ready for another child, especially since she didn’t want Seethru to be too old before her siblings were born. He could hardly believe the children were already eight years old. The five children were quite the handful.

That was what he thought until he came upon the scene he did in Harry and Draco’s room. He quickly shut the door on the five curious children. “I can’t believe you two gay mice!! You knew I was bringing the children here! What were you thinking? They don’t need to see you two gay mice going at it all the time,” Ron yelled at them.

The two transformed back and luckily had clothes on. Draco sat on the couch pulling Harry onto his lap, “Get one thing straight Weasel, we may be gay men, but we ARE straight mice.”

*~* _THE END_ *~* 

 

_A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. I have to say I was a little depressed about finishing this, but I chugged through it. I hope it’s okay. Now, I’m offering to write anyone who leaves a review, a short fic. Just tell me the pairing and plot and I’ll try it. Of course I make no guarantees. Also, please excuse any mistakes in this chapter. I was so happy to finish, that I didn’t want to change anything. If you see any glaring mistakes you can tell me, I can take it._

_I might even write a short sequel for weremouse, about when Harry and Draco decide to have another baby, or when their children are older. Let me know what you’ve thought of this, and what you might like to read._

_I have to say, the last line is something I wrote when I wrote the first chapter and I’ve just been waiting for the right time to use it and it just didn’t feel right until the end, when I decided I had to use it._

_Peace out all you Weremouse fans!! I luv ya lots! ^.^~_

__


End file.
